Two Twins Spell Trouble
by SweetCakes91
Summary: This is from season 3 but this time Brooke and Lucas are together but, then Brooke finds out that Lucas has been cheating on her with her best friend Peyton behind her back again. Brooke leaves for New York and then returns 5 years later with 2 daughters.
1. She’s back and with two daughters

**Two Twins Spell Trouble**

**Chapter 1 – She's back**

"April, October down stairs now" Brooke yelled up the stairs

"April did it." October yelled

"No October did it." April bellowed back

Brooke chuckled at the sight of the girls running down the stairs.

"Did what girls?" Brooke asked

"Nothing mom, what's up?" October asked while looking at April.

"Your dad is here to pick you guys up for the day; you're staying there for the night." Brooke answered back

"Do we have to go mom?" October asked as she was walking down the stairs and to her mom

"Yep you do whether you like it or not." Brooke looked at the girls and they knew that look anywhere.

"But there is this great party tonight at Zack's house two blocks away from dad and Peyton's house." April told her mom.

"Well if you were here I would let you go but, it's really up to your dad now. Sorry girls but you have to go." October grabbed her bag and so did April.

"This is going to be so unbelievably crap." October whispered to April.

The two girls gave their mom a hug and a kiss and left for their dad's car.

"Be good girls, see you in the morning." Brooke shouted

The girls turned round and gave a fake smile and waved to their mom.

They got into the car and saw Peyton sitting in the passenger seat.

"October, April." Peyton said without giving the girls a glance

The girls gave their famous smiles at each other it only meant one thing. Trouble!

"April" October shouted in mock surprise like she hadn't seen April in years.

"OCTOBER" April also shouted acting as surprised as her sister.

"PEYTWHORE, DAD great now we all know each other we can hit the road lets go people we got a lot of things to do today.

Brooke and Lucas spilt up 16 years ago when Brooke found out she was pregnant and because he cheated on with Peyton Sawyer my ex best friend. Brooke had twins April and October when she was in high school; they are her life. Brooke was rushed into hospital 16 years ago before she knew about the babies. Brooke is now a single mum but, then she married a guy named Chase and we have been together for a year now.

_**Flash back**_

_**Brooke was rushed into hospital when she got pains in her stomach. Haley was with Brooke and so was Karen; Brooke didn't know where Lucas was or Peyton, that's who she wanted by her side her boyfriend Lucas and her best friend Peyton; Brooke was so scared she didn't know what was going on. When Brooke arrived at the hospital the doctors took her into a room and asked her some questions. They took blood and disappeared for an hour. An hour later the doctor came in and asked Karen to leave with Haley. They both went and waited in the room next door. The doctor sat on the bed next to Brooke.**_

"_**Doc is there something wrong?" Brooke asked**_

"_**No Brooke there isn't, actually Brooke I have to tell you something." The doctor got up and sat in the chair instead. **_

"_**What's wrong doc?" Brooke looked scared**_

"_**Well Brooke, you're..." the doctor stopped and looked at Brooke**_

"_**I'm what?" Brooke sat up on her bed and looked at the doctor looking confused.**_

"_**Brooke you're pregnant." The doctor told me**_

"_**Pre....pregnant." Brooke stuttered with tears in my eyes.**_

"_**Yes Brooke you are." The doctor left the room and called Karen and Haley in.**_

_**Haley looked at me and knew there was something wrong.**_

"_**Brooke what is it?" Haley asked**_

"_**Karen, Haley, the doctor just told me that I'm 2 months pregnant." Brooke cried**_

"_**OMG, Brooke. Where is Lucas when you need him?" Haley slightly rose her voice panicking.**_

_**Haley rang Peyton's phone to tell her about Brooke. Haley got no answer so she rang Lucas instead, she got no answer either. **_

"_**Don't worry Haley I'll be out of hospital soon anyway, the doctor said I can go in 10 minutes after they do a scan. I'll go and see her when I get out. I'll go and see her and tell her about the baby." Brooke told Haley**_

"_**Okay Brooke." The doctor came in with a sonogram **_

"_**Right Brooke let's see that baby." The nurse said behind the doctor.**_

_**The nurse put white jelly on my belly and moved the ultrasound around my belly to find the baby. **_

"_**OMG." The nurse looked shocked**_

"_**What, what is it?" Brooke asked the nurse frightened.**_

"_**You're having twins and their both girls." Nurse told me with a smile on her face**_

_**My face lit up when the nurse told me I was having twins, I couldn't believe it. The nurse put the sonogram away and walked out of the room.**_

"_**Okay that's it for now." The nurse carried on walking**_

_**The doctor came in and told Brooke that everything is okay and that she could go home.**_

_**Brooke left the hospital 2 minutes after the doctor left. Haley, Nathan, Karen and Brooke went back to tree hill. Haley dropped Brooke and Karen off at Karen's house because Brooke is living there at the moment. Karen and Brooke got out of Haley's car and walked up Karen's drive way. Brooke wanted to surprise Lucas so Brooke walked in the side door to Lucas's room; when Brooke opened the door he wasn't there, all Brooke could hear was giggles. Brooke turned around to find Peyton and Lucas at Peyton's house on Lucas's webcam. Brooke was furious that her best friend would do that to her. How could she after all I helped her through? Brooke thought as she stormed out of Lucas's room and got into her car and drove to Peyton' house. When Brooke got to Peyton's house she sprinted up the stairs and caught Peyton and Lucas with her own eyes. They didn't notice me until Brooke coughed. **_

"_**Brooke, it aint what it looks like." Lucas hollered in Brooke's direction. **_

"_**I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face **__**again**__**?" Brooke shot back at them both. "The next time you two want to sneak around behind my back again you might want to turn that thing off." Brooke pointed to the webcam on top of Peyton's computer facing them. Brooke shook her head at Lucas and Peyton, she wasn't angry anymore she was just disappointed.**_

_**Lucas and Peyton both looked in the direction Brooke was pointing at.**_

"_**I was rushed to hospital Lucas, I came back to tell you some fantastic news to find you and Peyton in bed together on your webcam, you left your computer on Luke." Brooke trotted off.**_

"_**You meant EVERYTHING to me Lucas, Peyton you knew that but, you still slept together after you knew all this. What I don't understand is why you would do this to me again?" Brooke screamed at the two of them. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE IF NEVER SEE EITHER OF YOUR ASSES AGAIN, I'M OUT OF HERE." Brooke was about to walk out until Lucas stopped her.**_

"_**What Lucas, what does your cheating ass want?" Brooke yelled as she looked at Peyton and Lucas with disdain.**_

"_**What did you need to tell me? What news. Are you ok?" Lucas asked while letting go off Brooke.**_

"_**Oh I'm just pregnant!" **_

_**Brooke walked passed Lucas and out of Peyton's house and into her car. Brooke drove to Haley's house and banged on the door.**_

"_**Okay, I'm coming." Haley shouted at the door.**_

_**Haley opened the door, surprised to see Brooke's face mixed with rage but mostly disappointment.**_

"_**Brooke what's happened, are the babies okay?" Haley took Brooke into the kitchen.**_

"_**Well Haley, Lucas is an ass, Peyton is a two face whore that I always knew ever since I forgave her after the first time I found out they were having an affair when Lucas and I were together. I never should off given my heart to Lucas again! I should not have forgiven either of them; I knew I should not have given them my trust back." Brooke whispered to her other best friend.**_

"_**Wait a minute let me get this right. Peyton and Lucas are having an affair again and you just found out I guess." Haley looked disappointed, angry and shocked.**_

"_**Yep that's right Haley." Brooke told Haley getting a glass of water.**_

"_**Did you tell him about the twins Brooke?" Haley asked Brooke**_

"_**Yep I did before I left him at Peyton's." Brooke replied "I think he was about to getting dressed and was going to follow me but, he couldn't catch up because I sped off." Brooke sat down and said nothing else. **_

_**Brooke and Haley sat in Haley's front room in silence. There was a sudden knock on the door and they both knew who it was. Haley got up and answered the door. It was Lucas.**_

"_**What is your stupid ass doing here jerk?" Haley asked as Lucas.**_

"_**I guess you know about Peyton and me then?" Lucas asked looking down in shame.**_

"_**couldn't care less but on behalf of Brooke yes I do know you jackass what are you doing you are defiantly not the boy I met in kinder garden or the boy I've known for thirteen fucking years!" Lucas looked at her in shock.**_

"_**I know." Lucas repiled "Is Brooke here?" Lucas asked**_

"_**Yeah but, she doesn't want to see you. Now leave before I make you leave." Haley told Lucas**_

_**Lucas left Haley's house and got back into his house and waited for the night to end.**_

_**Still a flash back**_

_**The next day**_

_**Brooke stayed over Haley's house that night and left early in the morning she had no choice but to go back to Lucas's house because that's where all her things were. Brooke borrowed something to wear from and Haley and borrowed a toothbrush also from Haley. **_

"_**Thank you Haley so much for helping me." Brooke told Haley.**_

"_**You're welcome Tigger. Were best friends." Haley repiled**_

_**Brooke laughed and got into her car, she drove towards Karen's house. Brooke arrived 5 minutes later and parked on the drive way. Lucas heard Brooke's car so he opened the front door and greeted her. **_

"_**Brooke, you okay?" Lucas asked**_

"_**No Lucas I'm not okay. I trusted my boy friend and my best friend again and they both through it back in my face. I should have listened to Haley and Rachel." Brooke repiled to Lucas as she headed to Lucas's room.**_

_**Brooke got a suitcase from under the bed and started to pack her things. She was walking around the room picking up everything and throwing it in the suitcase. Brooke closed the suitcase and zipped it up. She walked pass Lucas and back to her car. She threw the suitcase in the back seat and unlocked her car.**_

"_**Brooke, where you going?" Lucas asked**_

"_**Away from you." Brooke responded.**_

"_**Brooke you're pregnant with my babies. You can't cut me out of this, there my babies as well and I love you Brooke. You're my pretty girl." Lucas told Brooke.**_

"_**Yeah Lucas they are your babies and you have a right. So when I have the babies then we will speak as for now we are over and you don't love me because you would not of hurt me again, you promised me that you wouldn't and you broke your promise when you first slept with her again." Brooke raised her voice slightly. " And I am not you're pretty girl and never will be again because after this we are never getting back together so you and Peytwhore can have each other, but I'm warning you Lucas don't come near me." Brooke continued. **_

_**Brooke opened her car door and got in. she looked up and Lucas and gave him a dirty look. **_

"_**Brooke please, where are you going?" Lucas asked**_

"_**Don't worry, when the babies are born I'll tell Haley to let you know okay, then you can see them." Brooke drove off down the road and went to see Haley.**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

**Back at Lucas and Peyton's house**

October and April were not happy. They wanted to go to the party at Zack house, but their dad wouldn't let them and nor would Peytwhore.

"Okay girls you know where your rooms are and me and Peyton are going to order some food okay. Is Chinese good?" Lucas asked

"Fine." October repiled

October and April stomped to their room and slammed their door. They rang their mom.

"Hello October, how is everything going?" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom, dad is doing our head in, especially with his bitch of a girlfriend. You know Peytwhore. October repiled.

"October, where did you hear that from." Brooke demanded to know

"Well mom we heard you call her that when you were on the phone to Auntie Haley." October answered back.

"Oh really. Never mind" Brooke laughed down the phone to her daughter. "What's wrong? Why did you ring me anyway?" Brooke questioned October.

"Well mom, Lucas says we aren't allowed to zacks frat party?" October sulked to her mum

"Well unfortunately yeah he is allowed to tell you what you can and can't do. I'm sorry girls but you are in his care for tonight, so it's up to him. And it's dad to you okay." Brooke explained to her daughter.

"Fine okay mom. We have to go dinner is here. Bye. Love you lots mom." The girls shouted down the phone.

"Bye girls try to be good to your father and peytwhore... Oh crap I mean Peyton." Brooke heard her daughters laugh at her mistake. Brooke knew that her daughters where up to something because when she was 16 years old, she had the same laughter when she was being devious.

"Girls dinner's here." They heard Peyton shout up to them.

October and April went down stairs and grabbed their food. They ate dinner together with their dad and his bitch of a girlfriend. Peytwhore. After the girls finished their dinner they put their dishes in the sink.

"Dad please now can we go to the party?" April asked again desperately.

Lucas looked at Peyton and replied "No you can't, now go up stairs to bed." Lucas ordered them.

It was 8:30 and the girls thought of an idea to get to the party. They were going to ring Jamie (Nathan and Haley's child) and ask him to come and break them out of this hell hole. October dialled Jamie's number and waited for him to answer.

"What's up B twins?" Jamie asked

"What are B twins? April replied

"Brooke's twins init." Jamie replied

"Oh yeah LOL." October laughed. "Jamie will you do us a favour please?" October begged down the phone.

"What do you want me to do girls?" Jamie rolled his eyes at the phone.

"Well could you bust us out of this hell hole please? Where at our dad's house." April said taking the phone of off her sister.

"So I guess your dad won't let you go to the party uh?" Jamie laughed. "Yeah I will help you twins, Lucas is and always will be an asshole." Jamie carried on.

"Thanks Jamie, so this is how were gonna do it. You have to get a car, a ladder and a crowbar." October gave instructions.

"Geeze girls are we going to do, kiss Peytwhore and Lucas?" Jamie laughed "Oh yeah and should I put on the mission impossible music on?" Jamie laughed again.

"Jamie stop mucking about this is serious, we want to go to the party" October slightly yelled her voice.

"Okay October I got it, I'll bring Kyle, Jake and Antony, Kyle has a car." Jamie told October

"Okay, how long?" April asked

"About 20 minutes okay." Jamie answered back.

"Okay see you then." October hung up

April and October started to get dressed they had only 20 minutes. October was wearing a pink tank top with tight blue jeans and black heels; October was wearing her hair in curls. The other twin April was wearing a blue tank top with tight jeans and white wedges, April was wearing her hair in a clip and had some hair loose. Suddenly the girls heard a rock hit their window. They looked out of the window and saw Jamie.

"Finally Jamie so where are the guys?" October asked

"There in the car over there." Jamie pointed across the road.

"Okay good." October repiled

"We need to hurry up and go before dad hears something." April told Jamie.

Jamie put the ladder up and climbs up it, when he got to the top he pulled the crowbar out of his pocket and started to unloosen the window so the twins could get out. Finally the window opened and the girls climb out and down the ladder. They were free.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back at Haley's house. **

Brooke was over Haley's house because she didn't have her girls and Nathan was out with his mates plus Chase Brooke's husband and Jamie was at Zack's party.

"Oh Haley, red or white wine?" Brooke walked over to the fridge and pulled put both.

"Red, I like red better." Haley shouted back to Brooke

"Okay. Red it is." Brooke put the other wine away and got out 2 glasses.

Brooke walked back into the front room and sat down next to Haley.

"So there are no guys until later uh?" Brooke asked

"Yep, Nathan has gone to trick and Jamie is at Zacks party." Haley repiled

"Oh okay. Yeah October and April wanted to go to that party but Lucas wouldn't let them so now they are upset and probly will not talk to him for the rest of the time they are there with him." Brooke explained to Haley

"He is such an ass Brooke. I feel sorry for them girls, they had to go back to Lucas and Peytwhore's house and obey their rules." Haley repiled

"I know but the judge told me that he is aloud one day a week with the girls and his one day was this day when they could have been at a party. I couldn't do anything about it." Brooke said.

Haley and Brooke watched films and talked. Before they knew it is was 12:00. They fell asleep at 12:30 in the front room. Nathan came home and snuck in so he didn't wake the girls, he walked through the front room and laughed at the sight of Brooke and Haley lying on the floor. He went to the kitchen and got a glass full of water.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 2 – Girls just wanna have fun**

**At the party**

October and April arrived at the party with Jamie, Kyle, Antony and Jake. Everyone cheered when they saw October and April walk through the garden. October and April were the most popular girls at school they were the captains of the cheer squad and they were beautiful.

"Do you want drink girls?" Jamie asked

"Yes please make it an alcoholic one Jamie." April answered

Hours went pass and the twins were getting drunker every minute. They were drinking drink after drink. Jamie was also pissed and started to sing like he normally did.

"So October do you want to make out?" Kieran asked

"Yeah sure." October gabbed Kieran and they started to make out. April turned round and started cheering on her sister.

"Oi April, how about you come with me?" Reece asked as she took April's hand and led her to the corner of the garden.

Reece cupped April's face in his hand and placed his lips on hers. Reece began to kiss April and April kissed him back. Before the girls knew it they were drunken kissing two guys from their class and it was 2:00 in the morning and everyone was leaving. The girls stopped kissing Reece and Kieran.

"I have to go now but I'll see you on Monday at school okay." October told Kieran.

"I have to go but I'll see you at school on Monday." April told Reece.

The girls stumbled over to Jamie and told him that they better head back to their dad's house. April and October are really drunk that they can hardly walk. When Jamie's mate dropped the girls of at their house they s toppled up the drive way and to the front door. They banged on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who could that be and why would they be knocking at this time in the morning?" Peyton asked Lucas as they walked down the stairs and to the door.

Lucas opened the door and was astonished to see his two daughters on the door step pissed.

"Heeey daaaady." October stuttered out

"October, April, what the hell?" Lucas shouted

"I think there pissed baby." Peyton whispered in Lucas's ear

"You think Peyt." Lucas replied.

"We went to Zack's party and we had so much fun. We are a little bit tipsy." April spluttered out.

"YOUR NOT TIPSY, YOUR DRUNK April." Lucas yelled

"Don't shout at me dad, you're the one that done this to us, you and that whore behind you." April's voice slightly rose.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked "Watch your language young lady." Lucas added

"Well if you let us go to the party then we would not of had to sneak out when you were asleep uh?" October replied.

"Do you know what I think October and I want to tell you and Peytwhore something" April stepped closer to her dad and Peyton.

"Go on then let's hear it." Lucas crossed his arms against his chest and waited.

"Well for 1 we hate you and your boyfriend snatcher girlfriend. 2 your girlfriend is a whore and 3 we didn't want you to be in our lives but the judge said that you were a loud to for one day a week. It doesn't matter now anyway because we have Chase and he was there for us ever since we were 3." October told Lucas looking relieved that she got it off of her chest.

Lucas looked at the girls and felt hurt. He didn't know the girls hated him this much and it was all because of choosing peytwhore over the mother of his children. He loved the twins but they weren't his and Peyton's they were his and Brooke's, which was the problem; it wasn't the same and that's why they don't get along. Peyton, October and April.

"Oh right. You know the saying 'when your drunk what you don't want to say always comes out and it's the truth." Lucas looked at Peyton and then back at the girls.

"Our mom is better with chase and so are we, we hate you so much and I wish you didn't come to find us."

_**Flash back**_

"_**Yeah Lucas they are your babies and you have a right. So when I have the babies then we will speak as for now we are over and you don't love me because you would not of hurt me again, you promised me that you wouldn't and you broke your promise when you first slept with her again." Brooke raised her voice slightly. " And I am not you're pretty girl and never will be again because after this we are never getting back together so you and Peytwhore can have each other, but I'm warning you Lucas don't come near me." Brooke continued. **_

_**Brooke opened her car door and got in. she looked up and Lucas and gave him a dirty look. **_

"_**Brooke please, where are you going?" Lucas asked**_

"_**Don't worry, when the babies are born I'll tell Haley to let you know okay, then you can see them." Brooke drove off down the road and went to see Haley.**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Back at Haley's house**_

_**Brooke got to Haley's house pretty fast, she got out of her car and ran up Haley's drive way. Brooke banged on the door and waited a response. Haley opened the door and let Brooke in.**_

"_**Brooke is everything okay?" Haley walked to the fridge to get Brooke a cold glass of water.**_

"_**Nope, I am leaving for new York. I am going today and I have told Lucas and I have said that when the babies are born I'll tell you and you will tell him." Brooke quickly said without taking a breath.**_

"_**Oh I am going to miss you B Davis." Haley answered back.**_

"_**You can always come and visit me H James, you know when you have you baby." Brooke put her hand on Haley's belly and Haley put her hand on Brooke's**_

"_**Haley I am so sorry but I have to now, my plane is at 8:15pm and it is 6:30pm. It takes an hour to get there then I have to check in." brook explained to Haley.**_

"_**Fine B Davis. I am going to miss you so much. Take care and call me when you are 8 months so I can be there at the birth." Haley cried to Brooke**_

"_**Haley you are going to be the same as me 8 months when I call you. You might go into labour before me, so Nathan will have to come over with you. But don't you dare tell Lucas." Brooke instructed Haley. "Oh yeah and Hales I need you to do me a favour." Brooke asked**_

"_**Yeah B Davis anything for you." Haley repiled**_

"_**Good I don't want you to tell Lucas when I have the babies, I don't want him in our lives and especially that whore that everyone calls Peyton." Brooke demanded Haley.**_

"_**Okay Brooke, but he will find out eventually." Haley told Brooke **_

"_**Bye Haley, I'll call you when I arrive in new York." Brooke cried to Haley has she grabbed her bag from the previous night and headed for her car.**_

"_**Bye Brookie. Love you." Haley shut the door behind Brooke.**_

_**Brooke picked up her bag that she left at Haley's the previous night and left for her car, she was going to New York and no one was going to stop her. Brooke needed no one but her babies and that's what helped her through it all. Brooke hadn't seen or heard from her other best friend Peyton ever since she saw her and Lucas together 2 days ago. **_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**At the air port**_

_**Brooke got to the air port at 7:30pm. She got out of her car and entered the air port. She went to the counter and gave them her passport. Brooke gave the lady her passport and awaited for her ticket. 10 minutes later the lady gave Brooke her ticket and walked over to the seats. Brooke waited for her flight to be called out.**_

"_**Well I guess I am actually going to leave. I'll miss tree hill but not all the heart breaks and the drama." Brooke laughed to herself.**_

_**Brooke was 2 ½ months pregnant and was craving for a apple and tomato ketchup sandwich. It was strange carving and none of the shops did it so instead she bought a apple and tomato ketchup and ate it together. Brooke felt so alone but she knew she wasn't. She had Haley, Nathan and her twins inside of her.**_

"_**Flight to New York at 8:15 now boarding." The flight attendant shouted over the speaker.**_

_**Brooke got up out of her seat and strutted over to the man standing outside of the bass for the flight to New York. Finally Brooke was on the flight to New York and she didn't regret either.**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**8½ months later**_

_**Brooke is now 7 months later and is waiting for Haley and Nathan to arrive from the airport. Haley told that she wanted to be there at both babies' births so Brooke agreed. Haley is now also 7 ½ months pregnant but she still got on a plane and came to visit Brooke until both babies were born. It was 10:00pm at night and there was a sudden knock at the door so Brooke got up and went to answer it. When Brooke opened the door she was so relieved that Haley and Nathan had finally arrived. Haley was really tired so Brooke showed Nathan and Haley where their room is and let them sort themselves out. **_

"_**Haley, Nathan, if you need anything let me know. My bedroom is down the hall okay." Brooke shouted down the hall.**_

"_**Okay Brooke and thanks." Nathan and Haley yelled back at the same time.**_

_**All of a sudden Brooke started to get pains in her belly and so did Haley. Nathan told Haley to take deep breaths and everything was okay. Brooke started to moan really loud so Nathan ran down the hall to see if she was okay, he also told Brooke to take deep breaths and it worked. **_

"_**Thanks Nathan." Brooke said out of breath.**_

"_**It's okay Brooke." Nathan got up from sitting on Brooke's bed and walked out the room.**_

"_**NATHAN, GET IN HERE NOW. IT'S AN EMERGENCY." Nathan ran down the hall and Brooke followed.**_

"_**What Haley, what's the matter?" Brooke asked looking scared**_

"_**Brooke, Nathan. My water just broke." Haley cried**_

_**Haley was now in pain, she was crying and she was scared. Nathan and Brooke helped Haley down the stairs and to the front door. When Brooke, Haley and Nathan were outside, Haley was screaming and shouting. The next door neighbour came out to see what was going on and his name was Chase Adams. **_

"_**What's going on?" chase asked Nathan**_

"_**My wife has gone into labour and she needs to get to the hospital." Nathan shouted over Haley's cries.**_

_**10 minutes later Nathan was getting Haley into the car when Brooke froze in her actions.**_

"_**Hello Brooke, are you okay?" chase asked**_

"_**No, we have a problem. My water just broke. What are we going to do?" Brooke stumbled to the ground. **_

_**Chase grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her into his car. **_

"_**I'll take Brooke to the hospital and I'll see you there." Chase got into the car and started it.**_

_**Nathan was already in his car and took off when Chase got into his. Haley was pouting and so was Brooke. They were both scared and they were sobbing so loud.15 – 20 minutes later Nathan got to the hospital with Haley, the doctor and nurses came out and rushed Haley into the labour room. Nathan was right beside Haley. **_

"_**Okay Haley, everything will be okay." The nurse gave Haley a smile **_

"_**Your doing great Hales." Nathan yelled over Haley's cries.**_

"_**It hurts Nate, I can't do anymore, I can't." Haley screamed in pain.**_

"_**Right Haley I'm going to need you to push for me. Going on Haley 1 push." The nurse told Haley.**_

"_**I can't." Haley repiled**_

"_**Yes you can Haley, go on give me one push." The doctor encouraged Haley**_

_**Haley gave a big push and cried from the pain.**_

"_**Okay Haley good, one more then you have you're baby." The nurse looked at Haley had gave her a nod.**_

_**Haley gave one last push and the baby was out, the nurse cut the cord and took the baby over to the bowl to wash him down. The nurse rapped Haley's and Nathan's baby in a towel and then turned around.**_

"_**Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy." The nurse smiled and handed the baby over to his parents.**_

_**Haley looked down at her precious son and smiled. **_

"_**We are going to call you James Nathan Scott." Haley told her baby**_

_**Nathan laughed and gave both of them a kiss.**_

"_**I love you Haley." Nathan kissed Haley gently on the lips then smiled**_

"_**I love you too." Haley replied.**_

"_**Nathan, where's Brooke. Her waters broke too. Where is she?" Haley started to panic when she realised that Brooke hasn't arrived at the hospital yet.**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Chase was driving fast to get to the hospital has fast as he could. Finally 10 minutes later Chase and Brooke arrived at the hospital. A nurse came to Brookes side and took her into a labour room, Chase went in with Brooke because Haley couldn't and Brooke had no family but Haley. **_

"_**Chase please don't leave me alone." Brooke grabbed Chase's hand and squeezed it tight.**_

"_**I won't go anywhere okay Brooke, I'll be here. I promise." Chase told Brooke. **_

"_**Thanks Chase." Brooke just could manage to say**_

"_**Right Brooke, I need you to take deep breaths and push when I tell you to okay." The nurse smiled at Brooke to show her that everything was okay.**_

"_**Okay." Brooke mumbled in pain.**_

"_**Right Brooke, I need you to push for me. After three okay. 1, 2, 3, push." The nurse demanded Brooke**_

_**Brooke took a deep breath then began to push.**_

"_**Well done Brooke, you're doing great." Chase encouraged Brooke**_

_**Brooke was crying in pain and Chase wanted to help her but he didn't know how so he just kissed Brooke instead to calm her down. Brooke was shocked but liked it a lot.**_

"_**Okay Brooke, your having twins so one more push for the first one then you have to push out the second one okay." The nurse instructed Brooke. **_

"_**Okay." Brooke looked at Chase and smiled at him, Chase smiled back.**_

"_**Right after three. 1, 2, 3, PUSH Brooke." The nurse told Brooke**_

_**Brooke pushed and out came her fast baby. The nurse cut the cord then gave the baby to another nurse so she could clean her. The baby let out a cry and Brooke knew she was fine. The nurse assumed that Chase was the father so she let him hold baby number one while Brooke pushed out baby number two. As soon has Chased helped that baby he was connected to her and to Brooke. He liked Brooke and then everything changed for him. Brooke knew it wasn't over because she felt the second one coming.**_

"_**Right Brooke we can do this one straight away okay. All you have to do is do two big pushes then out comes your second baby. Ready." The nurse indicated Brooke.**_

"_**I'm ready." Brooke replied**_

"_**Okay PUSH Brooke." The nurse said**_

_**Brooke push and she pushed and out came the second baby. The nurse cut the cord and took the baby to get cleaned. After the second baby was cleaned the nurse gave her to Brooke.**_

"_**Congratulations, you have to beautiful girls." The nurse smiled then walked out of the room. **_

"_**Thanks a lot Chase. I owe you one." Brooke looked at Chase and smiled at the sight of him and her daughter.**_

"_**You're welcome and you do owe me. So would you do me a favour and come out on a date with me when you come out of hospital that is?" Chase asked Brooke**_

"_**I would but the babies." Brooke repiled**_

"_**Bring them, we can go to the park or something." Chase told Brooke.**_

"_**Okay, sure." Brooke quirked the eye brown and smiled showing off her cute dimples. **_

_**Brooke looked at her first born child and smiled**_

"_**I think I'll name you October." Then she looked at her second child "I think I'll name you April. Brooke smiled and hoped that everything worked out**_

_**There was a knock at the door and Haley walked in with James in her arms. **_

"_**Wow he is absolutely beautiful." Brooke's eyes began to fill with tears**_

"_**Thanks, okay let's see the twins." Haley laughed**_

"_**OMG they are gorgeous Brooke." A tear dropped down Haley's face **_

"_**Thank you Hales. Remember no telling Lucas okay." Brooke whispered to Haley.**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**5 years later**_

_**Chase and Brooke are married and have been for 4 years. October and April are now 5 years of age and think that their daddy is Chase. Chase and Brooke moved back to tree hill so they are near Haley and Nathan. October, April and James were being brought up together. Lucas knew that Brooke went to New York but he couldn't find her when he knew she had the babies, so he gave up. Lucas also knew what Brooke and called the twins. Lucas and Peyton are together now and have no family or friends after what they did. Brooke and Chase brought a house down the road from Haley's they had already moved in 3 months ago. **_

_**Lucas was walking pass Brooke's house but didn't know that Brooke was back in town. October and April were playing outside the front. **_

"_**October, let's play with skipping rope." April asked her sister**_

"_**Okay April, we can play with the skipping rope." October picked it up and they started playing.**_

_**Lucas looked over at them and smiled. I wonder what it would be like if Brooke was back n tree hill Lucas thought to himself. Then he was shocked to hear a familiar voice come from the house.**_

"_**October, April, girl's lunch is ready." Brooke yelled out the kitchen window. **_

_**Chase came running out and picked both girls up and carried them into the dining room. From that voice Lucas knew it was familiar, he knew it was Brooke.**_

_**Lucas walked up Brooke's and Chase's drive way and knocked on the door just to be sure. Chase opened the door and saw Lucas standing there, Chase didn't know Lucas and Lucas didn't now Chase.**_

"_**Hello may I help you." Chase asked **_

"_**Do you live here alone?" Lucas repiled**_

"_**Nope, I have to beautiful daughters and I live here with my wife." Chase smiled at Lucas and he looked confused.**_

"_**Is she here? Could I speak to her please?" Lucas asked**_

"_**Sure, Brooke." Chase yelled into the kitchen**_

"_**Yeah honey, I'm busy." Brooke yelled back**_

"_**There's someone here to see you." Chase repiled**_

_**Brooke stopped whatever it was that she was doing and walked over to the door. Brooke was shocked to see Lucas standing in her door way.**_

"_**How did you find me?" Brooke asked**_

"_**I was walking pass when I heard your voice calling out to your daughters." Lucas repiled**_

"_**What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked to see my daughters.**_

"_**You do have a right and I have already been to see my lawyer and she says that you get to have one day a week to see the. Okay." Brooke explained to Lucas**_

"_**Why did you keep them a secret from me uh? Why Brooke?" Lucas asked **_

"_**Because you hurt me and you had to pay. Anyway Chase is their father figure and they don't need you, but if you want to see them you can. Only once a week." Brooke repiled.**_

"_**Fine once a week it is." Lucas said before leaving.**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**The years went by and Lucas was seeing the girls once a week. The girls were now 16 and asking questions about why Brooke and Lucas had broken up and why they didn't get back together.**_

"_**Mom why did you and dad brake up? Why did you not get back together?" April asked**_

"_**Well girls, I'm not going to lie to you okay. Your dad cheated on me the first time with my best friend, Peyton sawyer or as I call her now Peytwhore. I forgave hi and he promised me that he loved me and he wouldn't do it again. The when I was rushed into hospital no one could get hold of him or Peyton so we left it. Then I found out that I was pregnant and I was so happy. When I got released from hospital I went back to see Lucas but he wasn't there. I heard giggles so I turned around and there your father was, in bed with peytwhore my former best friend. Know I hate both of them and I haven't talked or seen peytwhore since I confronted them both. That's why girls I could never forgive him again. So I moved to New York, had you two, got married to my lovely husband and came back to tree hill to be near your Aunt Haley." Brooke explained**_

_**The girls looked shocked and hurt that their dad is cable of hurting their mom. From that day that Brooke told them they have hated their dad and his girlfriend Peytwhore.**_

_**End of flash back**_

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

**Back at Haley's house**

There was a knock at the door that woke everyone in Haley's house. Nathan ran down the stairs, Haley and Brooke got up from the floor. Haley went to answer the door and was stunned to see her son James on the door step drunk.

"James Nathan Scott, what the hell do you thing you were doing to night uh? I let you go to the party and you get drunk." Haley shouted

"Mom help me there are butterflies chasing me." James slightly cried running in the house.

Haley shut the door behind James and followed him into the front room.

"James you are in so much trouble and tomorrow you will find out just how much. KNOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET SOME SLEEP." Haley barked at James

"I bet October and April aint in this much trouble but then again they did sneak out and get drunker than me." James laughed

"What did you say James? Were my two daughters at that party? Were they drunk James? Did they sneak out James?" Brooke was asking James all these different questions

"Yes they did all of them things and I helped them. They wanted to go so badly and I felt bad for them. There like my sisters." James repiled

"Go to your room and we'll talk about this in the morning." Haley instructed James again.

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

**At Lucas's**

Lucas didn't know what to say so he tried to reason with them.

"I did try and find you in New York but, I couldn't and I didn't know what else to do. Brooke never gave me her number." Lucas told the girls.

"Don't blame mom for your mistake. If you didn't cheat on mom twice then mom would never of left you and everything would be okay." October repiled. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU JACKASS AND WE HATE YOU SO MUCHEXPECIALLY WE HATE PEYTWHORE TOO." October continued.

"Right that is enough, watch your mouth and go to your room both of you. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Lucas instructed the girls.

"Fine, come on October let's go to our room." April stumbled pass October and down the drive way, October followed April stumbling also.

"Where are you going? I said go to your room." Lucas slightly rose his voice.

"We no and that's where were going, to our room at our house." October turned round and smiled at Lucas.

"Girls get back here now. You are my responsibility and you are not walking home at 3:00pm in the morning okay. Your mom isn't even in she is at your auntie Haley's house." Lucas clarified the girls.

"Fine, I'm tired anyway. I don't want to talk to you until the morning okay" October said turning back.

"Me too." April followed October into Lucas's house and to their bed room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**The next morning **

Brooke got up and kept thinking about last night. She was wondering if what James had told her was true. Did her daughters sneak out, get drunk and kissed boys. Haley was already up and dressed. Haley was waiting for James to get up so she could punish him. Brooke got up had a wash, got dressed then came back down stairs and sat in the kitchen with Haley.

"So Haley I'm going to go in a minute because my girls will be home in half an hour and I need to question Lucas about last night." Brooke told Haley

"Okay Brooke, I need to talk to James anyway. I am going to punish him for what he did. He betrayed my trust and now he is going to pay for it." Haley looked furious

Brooke grabbed some toast and headed for the door.

"Right see you later Hales. Thanks for last night." Brooke waved as she opened the front door.

"Bye Brookie and your welcome. I'll come over later okay." Haley repiled.

"Okay see you then." Brooke closed the door behind her and got into her car and drove off home.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**The next morning at Lucas's house.**

Lucas and Peyton where already up and waiting for the girls to come down. October and April were also up they were packing there bag and getting ready to leave. All they wanted to do was go home to their mom.

"So October do you think that ass down stairs will tell mom about early hours this morning?" April asked

"Yep he probly has already, if not he will when he drops us off." October repiled

The girls picked up their bags and went down stairs. They put their bags near the door and went into the kitchen. Peyton and Lucas were there.

"Right girls I want an explanation about last night and early hours in the morning." Lucas put down the newspaper and looked at both the girls.

"Well what is there to explain? We said all we need to say last night." October repiled.

"Is that so, so why did you sneak out?" Lucas questioned

"Well we wanted to go to the party and you said no." April repiled

"Why did you get drunk?" Lucas asked

"Because we wanted to teach you a lesson but, instead of doing what you did when you were our age we didn't have sex with just anybody." October answered back. "I want to go home now to my mom and step dad please. Can you take us there please?" October asked.

"Sure thing and I am going to tell your mom about last night and what you called Peyton and me." Lucas ensured the girls

"Whatever dad, like I give a shit anyway." October added.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**At Brooke's and Chase's house**

Brooke and Chase were waiting for the twins to return home. Brooke needed answers and she could only get them from Lucas or her daughters. There was a knock at the door and Brooke ran to open it. When she opened the door there stood Lucas, October and April.

"Hi, come in." she walked into the front room and Lucas followed her.

The twins took their shoes off and was about to run up the stairs until Brooke saw them.

"Oh no you don't girls. Get down here now." Brooke roared

The girls freezed at the high pitched tone that Brooke gave them. They both looked at each other and walked slowly down the stairs. Brooke gave them the look and they knew what was coming next.

"So Lucas is it true that my girls snuck out of your house and went to Zack's party?" Brooke asked walking closer to her daughters.

"Yeah they did. " Lucas replied

"Oh really girls you snuck out uh?" Brooke looked disappointed

"Mom but he wouldn't let..." Brooke cut October off

"What October. He wouldn't what?" Brooke questioned

"He wouldn't let us go to the party and everyone was going mom." April told Brooke.

"Lucas why didn't you check on them?" Brooke asked. "Did anything else happen last night Luke?" Brooke continued.

"Peyton said that I didn't need to and yes something else did happen last night Brooke." Lucas repiled.

"You what, you let peytwhore tell you what to do with your children uh? I don't want that whore anywhere near my daughters in the future okay. My daughters are never staying over yours again. If you want to see them then you take them out instead okay." Brooke was furious about Peyton. "Anyway what else happened last night, you said something else happened. What did October and April do?" Brooke carried on

"Well when they came back from the party at 3:00 in the morning they were drunk and they were mouthing off. They called Peyton a whore and they said that they hated me and Peyton. October also said that you all are better off without me and better with Chase." Lucas informed Brooke.

"Well we are better off without you; we were until you came into our lives. Peyton is a whore but it doesn't give them the right I know okay. I can't do anything if they hate you sorry." Brooke enlightened Lucas.

"Right Lucas I think you should go and I'll deal with them okay. I will punish them." Brooke walked Lucas to the door and let me out.

Lucas walked out of Brooke's house and to his car. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.


	3. Punishment is painful

**Chapter 3 – Punishment is painful**

Haley knew that Jamie was up but she was waiting for him to get his ass down stairs. Jamie knew he was in trouble but, he hadn't heard his mom for a while so he figured that she had gone out so he snuck down stairs and went to the kitchen; he opened the front door and grabbed the orange juice carton out of the fridge. When Jamie shut the door he turned around and there stood Haley furious as hell.

"Hey mom." Jamie said with a shaky voice backing away as Haley was walking towards him

"Don't you hey mom me mister." Haley's voice slightly increasing

"So what do you have to say for yourself Jamie?" Haley asked crossing her arms across her chest

"I love you mom, please don't kill me, I'm sorry." Jamie replied scared by his mother's stern look he knew she was going to dish out a crap punishment.

"I let you go to the party because you were good and your grades are perfect and this is what I get for it? You coming home way pass your curfew, actually 3 hours pass your curfew. You were drunk and could hardly stand so I don't know how you could run from the butterflies that were supposedly after you. Then in the morning you let me wait for you to show your face down stairs and when you do, you make a big joke out of it." Haley was so disappointed that she could say anything else

"Do you know what Jamie? You're grounded for two months that means you go to school and back home okay; you have no television and no phone. Oh yeah and most of all you have no basketball; you're not allowed to play for two weeks. You need to learn Jamie and if I don't use basketball as a punishment you're never ever going to learn." Haley walked into the front room and was followed by an angry and upset Jamie.

"Mom that is not fair. I love basketball and you know it. The no TV I can deal with being grounded I can deal with even no phone I can live without but, basketball is the one thing that I love and you are going to take it away from me for two whole weeks." Jamie yelled

"No what's not fair is you speaking to me like that, you betraying me like you did. So yeah Jamie you're having no basketball for two weeks and that is final." Haley grabbed her car keys and left for work. She couldn't believe Jamie would do that to her.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was standing at the kitchen counter with her arms crossed along her chest. She was so disappointed with her daughters.

"So, are you going to explain?" Brooke asked

"Well mom. We went to a party got drunk and mouthed off to dad. Can we go now?" October replied walking fast to the stairs with April by her side

"Not so fast girls. I said be good when you left yesterday morning. You promised me that you would." Brooke told the girls. "Girls I am so disappointed with you. I can't believe you would do that. So tomorrow you will ring your dad and apologise to him okay."

"Okay fine mom. We'll apologise to dad and only dad." April huffed

"So now your punishment. You are grounded for 1 month which means school and back okay, you are not allowed any phone or television. Oh yeah and no cheerleading for a week." Brooke made her ground

"What do you mean no cheerleading? We live to cheer." October cried

"I mean exactly that. You are not allowed to cheer." Brooke replied

"But mom, we are the captains. How will that look?" April asked

"It will look like that you and your sister her are learning a valuable lesson." Brooke walked off and left a stunned October and April sitting at the kitchen counter. Brooke turned round. "Sorry girls but, I am being serious on this one. You need to learn."

"FINE." October shouted as she rushed pass Brooke and up to her room

"FINE MOM. BE LIKE THAT." April yelled while following October to her room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas just arrived back at his house to be greeted by his girlfriend Peyton. Lucas was still shocked about what had just happened.

"So Luke, what did Brooke do? Did she go crazy at them like when she caught us in bed babe? Did her face go bright red in embarrassment like when she walked in on us having sex Luke? What did she do Lucas?" Peyton wanted to know so badly

"Well Peyton, when I got there she asked me in and we talked about what the girls had done and then she asked me to leave." Lucas sat down on the settee and turned to Peyton. "No Peyton she didn't go crazy well as far as I know she didn't, she could of after I left I suppose. Her face didn't go red she was quite calm Peyton."

Peyton's face dropped and she just stared at Lucas.

"Oh okay. So when are we having them brats again?" Peyton asked

"Peyton they are not brats they are my daughters and the next time we have October and April is next Tuesday." Lucas replied

"Oh goodie. I can't wait" Peyton said sarcastically

"Right so now we have time alone. What do you want to do Peyt?" Lucas asked

"Erm I want to go and get pissed because I couldn't last night." Peyton repiled

"Oh okay. We can go to the new club that is opening tonight on the high street." Lucas walked over to his computer and typed in the club to see what time it was opening.

"Yeah okay babe. We can go there." Peyton walked over to Lucas and gave him a big huge.

Peyton went back to the settee and Lucas followed her. Lucas sat down and Peyton straddled on him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lucas kissed her back and they began to make out. Lucas's tongue was begging Peyton for entrance and she quickly accepted. Lucas then started to unbutton Peyton's top and picked her up and laid her down. He then got on top of her and took her top of and flung in on the floor. Peyton unbutton Lucas's top took it off of him and threw it on the floor. Lucas pulled Peyton's skirt of and slid her kickers of and flung them next to her top and skirt. Peyton unzipped Lucas's jeans and pulled them off of him. Then they started to make love. They made love for 20 minutes. When they had finished they got ready for the night they were about to have.

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was now 10:00 at night. October and April haven't spoken to their mother since the morning. They have been in their room for the whole day.

"It's not fair. I can deal with being ground; I can even deal with no phone or TV. Cheerleading is going over the top." October whined to her sister

"I know. I love cheerleading and know we can't do it for a week. What is everyone going to think when we turn up to school and can't cheer." April asked her sister

"I don't know April. We'll have to tell them the truth. It's only a week. Hopefully we can get past this. We'll have to hire someone as the captain's for that week. Okay." October replied

"Fine Sis. I suppose we can do that. I recommend Charlotte to take over my place. What about you October?" April asked

"Well I recommend Rubiie to take my place." October told her sister before sitting on her bed.

"We better ring dad before it's too late. We better apologise to him. I'm only apologising to him not peytwhore." April picked up the phone and dialled her dad's number. She waited for a response.

"Hello" Lucas said into the phone

"Hey dad it's April." April replied

"Oh hey April, did you want something?" Lucas asked

"Erm well I wanted to apologise for what I had done the other night. I should have never snuck out and got drunk then mouth off to you. I am truly sorry about that." April replied. "I'm going to go dad because October wants to speak to you too. Bye daddy."

"Bye April see you next week Tuesday okay." Lucas said

April passed the phone to October who didn't want to apologise but she had too.

"Hey dad" October mumbled down the phone

"Hey October, April said you wanted to speak to me." Lucas told October

"Yeah there is. Erm well I wanted to apologise to you about the other night. I am sorry for sneaking out and getting drunk. I should not of done any of that and I am sorry for mouthing off to you. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." October lied.

"It's okay October. It's over and done with now. We can move on. You apologised and I accept." Lucas replied.

"Okay dad, well I am going to go because we have to head off to bed because we have a lot to do tomorrow but, I guess I'll see you sometime next week." October said. "Bye dad. See you sometime next week."

"See you next week Tuesday October bye." Lucas hung up and so did October.

"So what are we doing tomorrow were grounded" April reminded October.

Oh yeah. I better text Kieran and tell him I am grounded. Why does dad have to ruin everything? Arrggghh!!!!" October yelled

"I don't know October. Did you have a date? I didn't know that." April asked

"Yeah you did because you had one to with Reece. We were going on a double date but, I guess were not anymore." October replied

"Oh okay. I better text Reece and tell him I'm grounded too then." April replied

October grabbed her phone and started to text her date. October wrote: _**Hey Kieran it's me October. I know we had a date tomorrow afternoon but the thing is that I am grounded for a month and that means I can't make our date. Sorry. Love October**_. October sent the message and slumped on her bed. October got a message back saying: _**Hey October, don't worry about tomorrow. We can go on a date next month. I doesn't matter. I like you and I don't mind waiting. See you on Monday. Love Kieran. **_October was relieved and happy that Kieran likes her because she liked him as well.

April also grabbed her phone and began to text her date. It read: _**Hey Reece, I'm sorry but I can't make out date tomorrow afternoon because I am grounded. I would have love to come but I can't I am grounded for a month. So we'll have to make our date after that. Love April. P.s. text me back. **_April sent the message and slumped next to October on her bed. April got a text back which said: _**Hey April no worries April. I guess we can make a date in 4 week. I like you so much and I can't wait for our date. See you on Monday. Love Reece. **_April was happy that he texted her back and that he liked her like she liked him.


	4. Bad News or Good News

**Chapter 4 – Bad News or Good News**

Peyton was at home while Lucas was at work. She was in toilet being sick every 10 minutes. She knew that could only mean 2 things; she was really ill or she was pregnant. Peyton didn't know what she should do since she hadn't had her period for 4 weeks now. Peyton decided to jump in her car and go to the nearest chemist. When Peyton arrived in the town centre she parked up and she saw Brooke park up behind her. Peyton got out of the car and so did Brooke.

"Well well well, if it isn't Peytwhore. I haven't seen your skanky ass since I found you and my ex boyfriend in bed together. Oh yeah that is right when I found out I was pregnant with my daughters." Brooke looked Peyton up and down and gave her one dirty look.

"Oh hello Brookie. How are you and your husband?" Peyton asked

"Were fine. How are you and my left over's aka Lucas?" Brooke smiled and shook her head. "Do you know what Peytwhore I aint got time for your shit, I'm busy." Brooke began to walk away

"Were fine thank you and by the way your daughters are a spitting image of their mother they are both little bitches just like you when you were their age." Peyton laughed

Brooke turned round and strutted back towards Peyton. SLAP! Brooke had just slapped Peyton round the face. Peyton's cheek was stinging. Brooke grabbed Peyton's hair as she started to talk.

"How dare talk about my daughters like that? You can call me whatever you please, but bring my daughters into it I'll kick your ass. Understand me Peytwhore. "Brooke was now furious. Brooke walked away and left Peyton standing there shocked.

Peyton turned round still holding her cheek and started walking towards the shopping centre. Peyton was now at the chemist. She walked inside and went to look at the pregnancy tests. She picked one up and went to go and buy it.

"I'll take this please." Peyton pulled $5.00 out of her purse and paid the man.

"Thank you young lady and congratulations if you are pregnant." The assistant told Peyton

"Thank you." Peyton repiled and she walked out of the shop.

Peyton went back to her car and drove back to her house, with a smirk on her face.

..................................................................................................................................................................

After Brooke saw Peyton she went to her store you check everything out. When Brooke arrived at the store she saw Haley.

"Haley hey, what you doing here?" Brooke asked as she out down her coffee.

"Erm I came to see you and I wanted to buy one of your dresses for Saturday." Haley repiled

"What's happening on Saturday?" Brooke walked over to the counter and put the books under it.

"You know Lilly's birthday party. Karen called and asked if I was going. Oh yeah Brooke I forgot to mention it to you when I saw you last." Haley answered

"Mention what?" Brooke looked at Haley all confused

"Karen wanted to know if you, chase and the girls wanted to go as well. If so tell me and I'll tell Karen." Haley told Brooke

"Yeah okay I'll come if you and Nathan go with Jamie." Brooke replied

"Sure we are going. So I'll tell Karen and how about we all go together yeah." Haley smiled

"Okay then Hales. So what dress do you want to buy huh?" Brooke looked at all the dresses and then back at Haley

"That one please Brooke." Haley pointed to a cream and black dress with sparkles on the chest area.

"Good choice Hales. That's a nice dress." Brooke picked up the dress and put in on the counter.

"That will be $100:00 but, I'll use my discount for you so now it will be $80:00 please." Brooke told Haley

"Here you go Brooke. Thanks honey." Haley gave Brooke the money and took the bag of the counter with the dress in it.

"Oh Haley I nearly forgot to tell you something that happened before I arrived here." Brooke began to tell Haley

"What Brooke? What happened?" Haley was now concerned

"Well guess who I saw?" Brooke paused

"Who babe?" Haley asked

"Peytwhore. I parked behind her not realising. Then we both got out of our cars at the same time. We were face to face. Haley she called my daughters bitches so I hit her across her face. I was so mad after that so I hurried here before I exploded then I saw you. She made me so mad Haley." Brooke explained to Haley. "She's going to be there with Lucas isn't she Hales?"

"I'm afraid so babe and she has a nerve Brookie. How can she say that when she was a bitch when she was their age? She was also a skank and she slept around so she cant talk." Haley's voice slightly rose and her hand was gradually turning into a fist.

"Haley calm down I know how mad she makes you because I feel the same." Brooke said to Haley

"Okay Brooke. I'm calm." Haley replied.

Haley looked at her watch and was shocked at the time.

"Brooke I'm sorry but, I have to go now before I'm late for work. I'll call you later and don't forget about Saturday okay. We'll all go together." Haley was now rushing. She left the store and Brooke waved her goodbye.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Peyton was in her bathroom taking the pregnancy test. She has now done it and was waiting for the result. _**OMG please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant. What will Lucas think? Would it be bad news or good news? I'm scared.**_Peyton thought to herself she didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. The test was now ready and Peyton looked at it. It read **positive.**

"What the hell am I going to tell Lucas? What will he think and most importantly what will October and April think?" Peyton said to herself

Peyton heard Lucas's car pull up in the drive way she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Peyton wiped her cheeks with tissue and flushed it down the toilet. Lucas's key was now in the lock and the door handle was now turning.

"Peyton I'm home." Lucas shouted through the house.

Peyton ran up to Lucas and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Peyton had left the pregnancy test in the bathroom without a thought.

"Peyton baby, I need to go to the bathroom I'll be down it like two minutes" Lucas told Peyton

Peyton's face dropped and she knew that Lucas would find the test on the bathroom sink. Peyton didn't know what to do so she sat on the settee and waited patiently for Lucas to come down.

5 minutes later Lucas returned to the living room.

"Peyton when I was in the bathroom I found something on the bathroom sink. Peyton are you pregnant?" Lucas asked as he held up the pregnancy test.

"Yes I am and I'm sorry." Peyton cried

"Why are you sorry Peyton?" Lucas asked

"Because I planned this Luke. I planned to get pregnant so the other night when you took October and April home and we made love the same night I told you that I am on the pill well Lucas the truth is that I was never on the pill, I just wanted to get pregnant." Peyton sobbed

"YOU DID WHAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEYTON. YOU GOT PREGNANT ON PERPOSE." Lucas yelled

"I'M SORRY LUKE. I WANTED TO HAVE YOUR KID LIKE BROOKE DID." Peyton shouted back

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS. WHAT THE HELL. YOU CAN'T BE LIKE BROOKE, PEYTON AND YOU KNOW IT AND SO DO I." Lucas was now pacing up and down the living room

"LUCAS PLEASE IT DOES'NT HAS TO BE LIKE THIS. I NEED YOUAND YOU NEED ME." Peyton screamed at Lucas

"CORRECTION PEYTON. I DON'T NEED YOU I COULD HAVE HAD BROOKE BUT SHE LEFT AND WOULDN'T TAKE ME BACK SO I WAS STUCK WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU PEYTON BUT, NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE BROOKE." Lucas walked to the door and slammed it behind him, he was gone.

Peyton sat on the floor with her knees up by the chest. She was sobbing hard and she didn't know what to do.

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was freezing outside and gushing down with rain; Lucas was driving round Tree Hill thinking about everything. He didn't know what to do. Peyton had just told him something that could ruin him and Peyton forever. Lucas still loves Brooke but, he lost her so now Peyton tells him that she's pregnant is all too much for Lucas. Then Peyton reveals that she planned to get pregnant along tipped Lucas over the edge. Lucas didn't know what to do so he went back to his mother's house.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon and Karen was at home with Lilly and Keith. There was a sudden knock at the door so Karen got up from the settee and went to answer the door. BANG, BANG, BANG on the door.

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming" Karen yelled at the door

Karen opened the door to a freezing wet Lucas standing on her porch.

"Lucas what are you doing out in this rain? Why aint you at home with Peyton?" Karen asked as she pulled Lucas inside.

"Peyton and I and an argument and I walked out. I didn't know where to go; I had nowhere to go so I came here mom. Can I please stay here for tonight please?" Lucas stuttered as his lip trembled.

"Yeah. Sure you can Luke. Anything for my boy." Karen repiled

"Thanks mom." Lucas kissed his mom's cheek

"Erm Luke let me get you a towel. Lilly darling get your brother a towel please?" Karen shouted into the living room.

"Okay mom. Wait a minute Luke. I'll just go and get you one." Lilly ran up to the closet to grab a towel for Lucas.

Lilly ran back down stairs and throw the towel at Lucas laughing as she did it.

"Hey watch it sis." Luke joked

Lilly laughed and went back into the living room and carried on watching TV.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was still at the store and she was nearly finished she had 30 more minutes before she closed up for the night. 30 minutes had finished and Brooke was getting ready to close up the shop. Brooke grabbed her things and locked up the store. She went to her car and drove home. Brooke pulled up in her driveway 15 minutes later. She walked up the path and to her house. Brooke unlocked the door turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Chase honey I'm home and I had the most awful morning it was unbelievable." Brooke yelled through the house

"Awww baby what happened?" Chase asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Well this morning when I arrived at the town centre I parked behind no one other than Peytwhore. We both got out of the car at the same time and guess what she said to me?" Brooke's face looked like it was going to explode.

"What did she say Brooke?" Chase asked

"Well that whore had the nerve to tell me that my daughters are bitches and that they take after me when I was their age. Chase she was a skank and a hoe when we were friends so I don't know what she is talking about. I was so furious that I slapped her across her face and walked away." Brooke explained

"Brooke. She had no right saying that to you. She was the one who betrayed you and she can't say anything about them girls because they are angels some of the time." Chase hugged Brooke and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh yeah and Chase we are going to a birthday party on Saturday. It is Lilly's birthday and Karen had invited us but Haley forgot to tell me so she did today. I said we will go." Brooke sprung on Chase.

"Okay. We'll go. Peyton and Lucas are both going to be there." Chase told Brooke

"I know but, Karen asked, Lilly, October and April were all friends until they had an argument 2 years ago. So I guess that they might make up after this." Brooke replied.

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked it. I am in the middle of doing the other chapters.**


	5. The problem is out Is there a solution?

**Chapter 5 – The problem is out is there a solution? **

The week had gone pass and it was a day before Lilly's birthday party. Lilly was out with her friends from school and her mom; they were going shopping for Lilly's outfit for her party. They were on the high street and just went into cloths over bro's to pick out an outfit out. When they arrived in the shop they saw Brooke straight away.

"Hey Brooke can you help me and my friends out please." Lilly asked as she approached Brooke.

"Yeah sure sweetie." Brooke replied

"You are a designer and a cloths maker. I was wondering if you could design and make my 2 friends and me a dress each for my party tomorrow." Lilly looked at Brooke with hopeful eyes.

"Okay I'll do it just for you Lilly. This is my birthday present to you." Brooke smiled

Lilly went back over to her mom Karen and smiled.

"Mom Brooke is going to make Amy, Holly and me dresses for my party tomorrow isn't that great." Lilly told her mom.

"Thank you Brooke. You don't have to." Karen smiled as was pleased she sorted that out.

"Brooke how are you these days?" Karen asked walking towards Brooke.

"Well Karen I am amazing actually. I have two gorgeous daughters that are brilliant and a loving husband to go home to every night." Brooke answered back.

"That's really good Brooke. I'm glad you're happy. I guess our girls are still not talking then?" Karen asked Brooke

"I guess so." Brooke laughed but didn't know why

"Right Brooke we better go because we have places to be. I'll pick the dresses up at 9:00 if that's okay. Or is that too late?" Karen walked to the door and huddled up the girls.

"No that's okay Karen. See you at 9:00." Brooke waved the bye and got to work with their dresses.

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was time for Brooke to close up the shop so she did. She locked the shop and brought the material for the girl's dresses and went to her car. Brooke drove home and started on the dresses she only had 3 hours to complete all three dresses and get them ready for Karen to pick up. October and April were upstairs getting ready for bed. Brooke and already made two dresses for them and herself.

"Hey darling." Chase walked into the front room where Brooke was

"Hey babe. I'm sorry I haven't seen you tonight. It's just that Karen is coming at 9:00 to pick up three dresses for Lilly and her two friends; I need them to be ready by then." Brooke was working really hard and didn't want any distractions

"Okay then Brookie I'll leave you alone and I'll be back when Karen has come okay." Chase gave Brooke a kiss and left.

Brooke was nearly done she had done two dresses already and was nearly finished with the last one. October and April cam running down the stairs to ask their mom the same question they asked ever since they found out they had to go to Lilly's party.

"Mom last time, do we have to go to Lilly's party tomorrow? We hate each other." April whined

"Yes you two are going whether you like it or not and that is final so there is no point asking again." Brooke replied

"Fine I guess we have to go to that evil cow's party." October slumped on the settee.

"Watch you're language madam." Brooke used a bad tone.

3 hours had come to an end and Brooke was waiting for Karen to come and pick up the dresses. There was a knock at the door so October went to answer it has Brooke was grabbing the dresses. October opened the door and froze with contempt etched in her face; Lilly, Holly and Amy stood in the doorway with Karen.

"Lilly, Amy and holly, what do I owe of this pleasure." October said with a false enthusiasm

"October, April." Lilly replied coldly

"What are you doing here?" April asked

"Came to pick up our dresses for my party tomorrow. You're mom kindly made us one each." Lilly smirked and so did her friends.

"Oh did she really." October turned round and looked at April furiously like it was April's fault.

"Here you go girls. Three dresses for the party tomorrow." Brooke sounded tired

"I can't believe you mom," October ran pass Brooke and up to her room.

"October wait. Mom your unbelievable." April ran after October and comforted her in their room.

"Well we better be going then, it's late and you look tired. Thanks Brooke for the dresses and we'll see you tomorrow at 4:00." Karen and the girls walked to the car and drove off.

Brooke went upstairs to go and talk to the girls. Brooke knocked on their door.

"Go away. We are tired. We're going to bed." April shouted for Brooke to hear them

"Girls can I come in please." Brooke asked

"Fine, but we're not talking to you." April replied

Brooke walked in and saw the girls lying in their beds.

"What did I do girls? I just done them three dresses." Brooke looked confused.

"Mom, they are the enemies. Lilly is evil and we are at the hating stage." October sat up

"Yeah you're right October, and by making them dresses mum you just gave them a victory point to put on their skanky black board!" April said and she huffed like she thought her mum was ignorant for not knowing this.

"What did she do? You never told me." Brooke sat on the sofa in their room.

"We were best friends until she started spreading rumours about us, so we got her back." October explained

"What kind of rumours?" Brooke asked interested

"Well she told everyone that we slept around. That we were abandoned." April also sat up.

"but honey you guys weren't abandoned you had me and then chase there at your sides" Brooke said with comfort.

"Mom there's something else." October and tears rolling down her eyes.

"What's wrong October? What is it?"Brooke looked worried now.

"Well when we went to Lilly's house for that sleep over. Peyton was there are we all got along at the time. We were drinking because Peyton said that it would be okay. Anyway we were really drunk and Peyton got out the camcorder. We were playing truth and dare. I got a truth and I started spilling what I thought about everyone and so did April. It turned out that Lilly wasn't really our friend she didn't like us at all. So she called Peyton, who brought in the video and showed everyone at school, then our school life was a nightmare until Rion and Ryan arrival at school that's when everything changed, we didn't want to say anything because it was in the past. "October explained everything and Brooke now understood.

"OMG Peyton is going to die for this. She is unbelievable. I'm sorry but we do have to go to the party because I promised Auntie Haley that we would." Brooke told the girls.

"Okay, we'll go just for auntie Haley but, were not going to like it." October replied as she got back into bed.

Brooke got up and kissed both girls on their heads and walked out of the room leaving them to fall asleep.

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was now the next day and Peyton was still at her and Lucas's house waiting for Lucas to arrive home. It was now 3:00 in the afternoon and Peyton hadn't seen him since their fight. Peyton got up from the sofa when she heard Lucas's car pulled up in the drive way.

"Lucas he's home." Peyton said to herself.

Lucas walked up the driveway and unlocked his front door. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He saw Peyton standing next to the stairs with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Lucas you came back?" Peyton blubbered

"Yeah. We have to get ready for Lilly's party. We need to act like everything is okay because Brooke and Haley are going with Jamie October and April and their husbands. Peyton we need to act like where deeply in love okay." Lucas flatly told Peyton.

"I am deeply in love with you Lucas." Peyton ran up stairs to get dressed.

Lucas followed her; he grabbed his cloths and headed to the spare bedroom to get dressed. Lucas could hardly look at Peyton so tonight was going to be hard and frustrating. Peyton was ready and now Lucas was too. They were going to go early to help Karen out.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was getting ready for Lilly's party along with her two daughters and her loving husband Chase. October and April were determined to look like the hottest girls in the party just to annoy Lilly.

"October have you got my lips gloss I lent you the other day?" April shouted across the bathroom

"Yeah wait two seconds, here." October threw the lip gloss to April.

"Remember our motto sis" April asked

"Yep, extreme times cause for extreme measures" October replied

The twins grinned at each other before busting into fits of laughter.

"Mom, can I borrow your jacket to go with my dress please?" October asked

"Ok sure." Brooke threw the jacket to October.

"Girls you ready. Its 3:45 and we need to leave now." Chase shouted up stairs.

"Yeah were ready." Brooke replied as she and the girls cam sown the stairs.

"Okay so let's get moving. We'll be late at this rate." Chase opened the front door and waited for all the girls to leave then shut the door behind him.

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was time for Lilly's party and everyone was waiting. Lilly was up stairs getting dressed with her two friends. Peyton and Lucas were already at Karen's house. There was a knock at the door and Lucas went to open it. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Brooke, chase and his two daughters.

"Hi, erm come in. Drinks are in the kitchen and food is on the table in the dining room. "Lucas pointed to the two places.

"Thank you Lucas. So where is the birthday girl then?" Nathan asked

Lilly came down stairs with her friends at that moment and went straight for the garden.

"There she is now." Karen said

Everyone piled there presents for her up on the table and began to have a good time. Peyton was standing outside staring at Brooke and Haley talking and laughing. Brooke noticed Peyton looking and smirked at her.

"Oi bitch." Peyton called over to Brooke.

"Oh I'm the bitch am I?" Brooke replied

"Yeah you are and you know it. You stand there like you're life is perfect." Peyton walked up to Brooke and was now in her face.

"Wait a minute you whore. My life is perfect right now, I have a loving husband, I also have two beautiful daughters and I have a successful business." Brooke's voice now slightly rose and she was getting angry. "Oh and one more thing Peyton, GET OUT OF MY FACE." Brooke shouted

Brooke circled Peyton and walked inside. Brooke was furious she wanted to hit Peyton but then again she wanted to be the bigger person. Chase saw Brooke sitting on the sofa looking furious.

"Brooke what's the matter?" Chase asked

"Well, that bitch started something like she always does and I gave her as well as she gave." Brooke kissed Chase on the lips and that calmed her down.

"Okay then babe calm down and ignore her and everything will be okay baby." Chase went outside to talk to Nathan.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke got up and went back outside. She walked over to Haley and they started talking again. October and April were in the garden also talking to Sabrina and Megan.

"So you guys and Lilly are still not talking?" Sabrina asked

"Nope, ever since that night when we were all at that sleep over." April replied

"Oh okay neither have we. We were all best friends but now I guess us are now just best friends. Huh?" Megan crossed her arms.

Lilly walked over to the four girls with Amy and Holly.

"Well well well what have we got here? The devil twins and their invisible friends." Lilly laughed with Amy and Holly.

"What do you want? We wanted to come and not speak to us so I guess we don't win here." April smirked

"Well it is my party and all." Lilly told the girls

"Yeah and a lame one at that." October giggle

"Whatever girls my party is great and I like it." Lilly walked off and left the girls with smirks on their faces. Score one to the two twins.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Peyton was feeling really sick and went to the bathroom. When Peyton appeared at the bathroom Brooke was coming out of it. Peyton ran in and threw up. Brooke smirked and went back outside. Peyton had finished and came back outside.

"Have you finished throwing up then Peytwhore?" Brooke sarcastically asked

"Yeah I have thank you and the name is Peyton." Peyton replied

"Awww Peyton you ill or something" Karen asked.

"No I'm erm..." Peyton looked at Lucas who gave her a warning look. "Yeah I am actually.

"Make up your mind. Is your ass ill or isn't it?" Brooke turned round and looked at Peyton.

"Fine you want to know what is going on with huh?" Peyton cleared her throat.

October and April were coming outside at this moment and Peyton didn't see them so she told everyone the truth. Lucas looked at Peyton but, she was going to tell them anyway.

"Well it doesn't bother me if you want to tell me or not" Brooke said. "But, this should be good."

"OKAY FINE. I'M PREGNANT." Peyton shouted

Everyone fell silent and Lucas gave Peyton the dirtiest look that he has ever given anyone.

"OMG did you say that your pregnant by my father." October was shocked

"Yes I did October and we are happy about it too" Peyton lied.

April walked up to their dad and looked at him like they had never met before.

"I can't believe you dad. You abandon us and now you're having a child with her." October told Lucas with a tear in her eyes.

"How comes you're happy about Peyton being pregnant but not when mum was pregnant with us. How come huh?" April questioned

"I'm sorry girls but this wasn't planned by me I promise" Lucas tried to explain quickly with panic in his voice

"No stop it. Stop throwing out promises when you can't keep them. I hate you and I hope you're happy with your child because you lost me." October cried

"Yeah and you have also lost me. I hate you too." April sobbed.

April and October ran inside crying they both went to the bathroom.

Brooke huffed and walked calmly over to Luke.

"Well first off I reckon congratulations are in order, second of all you should have said something to the girls earlier and finally now I have to clean up another emotional mess you've made."Brooke chuckled and waited for Lucas to reply he was astounded.

"You-r-r not angry or sad or even jealous about this" Lucas asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh come of it Luke were not in high school anymore this isn't a pissing contest, probably would of been jealous years ago but now i'm happy for you" Brooke smiled at Luke and walked around him everyone was shocked about Brookes reaction except from Haley, Haley just smiled at her best friend.

"however Luke it looks like the girls are at the hating stage with you, its kinda like you took one step forward and two steps back and them two steps seem to be your daughters, tough love bud" Brooke signed and patted Lucas on his shoulder. Then she walked past Peyton with her hands in her pockets and said something to Peyton that everyone heard.

"If you ever come near me or my family ever again then I will kill you peytwhore and I mean it." Brooke blatantly said to Peyton, had hurt her daughters and she wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas went over to Peyton and was not happy with her one bit.

"Why would you do this Peyton." Lucas whispered after everyone got back to their own thing.

"Brooke was going on and on so I had to shut her up and it worked." Peyton replied with dignity and happiness in her voice.

"You hurt my daughters Peyton and now they don't like me and they properly won't again." Lucas told Peyton.

"I heard and I'm sorry but, you have this child and this child will always like you I promise." Peyton smiled

"I don't care, I want my two daughters just as well as this one." Lucas walked away with Peyton shouting his name.

"Mom I'm leaving. Thanks for everything and is it okay if I come and stay for a little while." Lucas asked on his way out.

"Yeah sure son you can. Come by later and there will be a bed for you." Karen hugged Lucas and Lucas walked away. Lucas saw Lilly.

"Happy birthday sis. Hope you had a good day and I'll see you later. Bye sweetie pie." Lucas kisses Lilly on the cheek and went home.

..................................................................................................................................................................

October and April were in the bathroom with their mom.

"Why would he do this to us? Why would he want to hurt us? Why does he promise us things and never keep them?" October snivelled

"I don't know honey. I can't answer that." Brooke replied saddened at her daughter's sadness

"Mom. Peytwhore ruins everything. Why did he have to do it why." October kept hitting the wall

"Calm down girls. We can go home now and forget everything." Brooke opened the toilet door and led the girls out.

"Yeah I want to go home now. I can't stand this anymore and the worst part is that Lilly has something on us again and she will use it all the time." October walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah and mom if she does use this against us I won't be sorry for what I'll do to her." April followed October down stairs and there stood Peyton.

"Oh look it's the whore who tore our mom's hearts out and killed it and now she's pregnant." October wiped away her tears and laughed at Peyton before leaving the house.

"Stay away from us Peyton. I mean it and if you don't then you'll pay." April walked right up to Peyton and smirked. "I'm warning you"

Peyton stood there shocked at what the twins were made off. Brooke went to find Chase and Haley to tell them that they are leaving. Brooke went to the garden and saw both of them.

"Hey guys, I have a problem." Brooke clapped her hands together and smiled

"Brooke what's wrong? Are the girls okay?" Haley asked worried

"Haley no the girls are not okay they are crying and they are devastated. What the hell does Peyton think she is playing at?" Brooke told Haley and Chase. "We need to go home now before I do some damage to that dirty piece of trash."

"Okay then Brooke. How about we come with you?" Haley went to walk in.

"No guys, erm I think the girls and I should go alone but, I'll call you tomorrow Hales and I'll see you at home baby and you'll have to get a cab or Haley could drop you off." Brooke kissed Chase, turned round and ran inside to the girls.

"Okay right where ready. Let's go." Brooke left Karen's house with the girls.


	6. Two Telepathic Twins

**Chapter 6 – Two Telepathic Twins**

It was 2 weeks later and Peyton had an appointment at the doctors. She was going by herself because she was too scared to ask Lucas or anyone else to go with her, so she went by herself. Peyton got into her car and drove towards the doctors. Peyton arrived at the doctors and went inside.

"Hello, May I help you madam?" the receptionist asked Peyton

"Erm yes actually. I have an appointment at 12:00 to see Dr Woodberry." Peyton repiled taking a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Okay name please." The receptionist was typing on the computer.

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer" Peyton told the lady

"Okay Peyton, if you take a seat over there then the doctor will be with you as soon as possible" the lady pointed to the waiting area and kept on typing.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was at home cleaning up the kitchen. October and April haven't been out since Lilly's party they were embarrassed and betrayed. Brooke tried everything to get them out of their room but, nothing worked, not even a shopping spree and the girls loved shopping.

"October, April. Please come down stairs I want to speak to you again." Brooke pleaded up the stairs to the girls.

October and April come out of their room and ran down stairs to see what their mom wanted. Both girls came down in their PJ's and night gowns.

"Yes mom. What did you want?" April asked

"I want you girls to come out of your room. I want you back to normal. I want the October and April I raised." Brooke said firmly. "I don't like seeing you like this girl. Please fix yourselves up and meet me down here in five minutes were watching a film."

..................................................................................................................................................................

Dr Woodberry came out of his room and called Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer would you follow me please." The doctor led Peyton into his room.

The doctor sat at her desk looking up at Peyton and smiled.

"Peyton would you take a seat please?" the doctor asked Peyton

Peyton sat down and waited for the doctor to begin.

"So Peyton you're here for a check up on your baby am I right?" the doctor questioned Peyton while looking at the clip board on her desk.

"Would you take a sit on this bed please so I can take some blood to check how far you are." Peyton looked scared but she ensured herself that everything would be okay.

When the doctor left the room, Peyton got up and headed to the bed. She took her jacket of and got onto the bed. She lay down and waited for the doctor. The doctor came back in the room and went to take Peyton's blood.

"This will hurt a tiny bit sweetie." The doctor reassured Peyton

"Okay Doc." Peyton closed her eyes I fault about all the good times she had when she and Brooke were best friends and what bad times they have now since their now enemies

"All finish Miss Sawyer. Your test results will be with us within an hour so if you want to go and come back you can or if you want us to ring you we can." The doctor closed the vile and placed it on the table next to her; she then took the gloves of and threw them away.

"I think that I'll come back to see them. I want to now in person." Peyton picked up her jacket and went to walk out.

"I'll see you later Miss Sawyer." The doctor smiled and waved

"Yeah bye and thanks." Peyton left feeling worried.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was at his mom's house thinking about Lilly's birthday and how much Peyton had hurt October and April without thinking. Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke and he also wanted to see his daughters as he had rights.

"Lucas darling, you should have something to eat." Karen was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Nah its okay mom, I'm not that hungry." Lucas replied as he got up and went into the living room.

Lilly was in her room on the computer and listening to music. Keith was at work. Lucas hadn't even thought about Peyton and the baby all he cared about was Brooke and the twins.

"Hey Luke, do you think Peyton would like me to buy something for the baby?" Lilly asked as she unexpectedly appeared by Lucas's side.

"Well I don't know what Peyton wants Lilly. I haven't spoken to her since your birthday and I don't want to so if you don't mind I would like it if we changed the subject." Lucas angrily said to a shocked Lilly.

"Okay Luke, I just thought I'd ask." Lilly said as she climbed up the stairs back to her room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

An hour later Peyton had gone back to the doctors to find out how far the baby is. When Peyton arrived she was seen straight away. At first Peyton was worried then she calmed down when the nurse smiled at her and told her to have a seat.

"So Peyton we have got your result and you are 4 weeks pregnant, congratulations Miss Sawyer and I wish you the entire best with the pregnancy. Oh yeah and Miss Sawyer you will have to book in for a scan as soon as possible." The doctor got up and shook Peyton's hand

"Thank you doctor Woodberry, I will make another appointment for my first scan." Peyton walked out the room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Right girls I'm sorry about what happened but you can't just mop around all day normally you girls are upset about something and then you're over it" Brooke said with desperation in her voice she hated her daughters being so low spirited.

"But mom why are you not upset?" October and April chimed at the same time; Brooke smiled and made a gesture for the girls to go hug her. They were now snuggled up on the sofa cuddling watching the fire.

"Oh girls, it doesn't upset me because I don't love your dad anymore and i'm not upset with him for what happened in the past, the past is the past" Brooke said giving her two daughters a hug.

"Hey mom, the past is the past so why are you always so pissed with Peyton? Huh caught you there didn't we" the girls chimed with victory smiles.

"first of all did you plan this speech upstairs and second of all the past is the past and i'm only pissed with Peyton because of what she is doing to my two beautiful daughters in the present, ah reversed that victory grin right back at you two, no one ever outsmarts your mom" Brooke replied with a chuckle at seeing the girls victory smile slide of their faces.

"First of all we didn't practise the speech because this isn't the telling of speech and we know that one word for word," October said with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice which made Brooke laugh.

"And second of all, I guess your right mom the past is the past" April said and Brooke stared at the fire while October and April were sending each other escaping looks.

All of a sudden the two girls jumped up and at the same time, making Brooke jump, startled at the girls sudden movements with no warning.

"First of where are you girls going and how did you get up at the same time in one movement.

"Oh mum were –" October said grinning

"- twins we know each other's every –" April said finishing Octobers sentence

"Movements and were on the cheerleading team so were –"October said for April

"Flexible, plus we finish each other's –"April said grinning at their mom's astonished face

"Sentences, anyway it's time we go out so were going to the –"October said also said with a smile

"Mall, sorry mom love ya –" April said grabbing her bag and bending down to hug her mom

"- But we gotta leave ya bye" October also gave her mum a hug and they both ran out the door leaving an impressed and amused Brooke behind.

'Wow they are like me when I was in high school perky and energetic, I bet that gets them in trouble Brooke thought to herself and she laughed because she thought she was absolutely blessed to be given two beautiful daring girls such as October and April.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The next day the girls were at school and they saw Lilly walking up to them with an evil grin across her face.

"Well well if it isn't the twins, finally decided to crawl out of your hole then."Lilly jeered and Lilly's friends laughed.

"Actually yeah were out and about and we decided to not sulk over that useless deadbeat dad of ours or to you it's your good for nothing brother." October said with a smile everyone was watching the verbal fight and was laughing at October's comment Lilly went pink.

"Well well look that grew a backbone and decided to face the problem head on instead of runaway sobbing how you could do this daddy" Lilly made the movements of the girls crying and running away and everyone laughed at the girls but the girls had something up their sleeves. The girls walked around Lilly and walked away leaving a Lilly who thought she had won the argument.

"Well October it's not over until the twins say it's over" April said to October

"Damn straight sis" October replied and grinned at her sister.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The girls were now standing outside the boys' locker room. They pushed open the door to the boys' locker room and strutted in all of a sudden boys were wolf whistling and staring at the coaches two beautiful daughters. The girls were flashing their signature smiles at the boys as they past.

"Hey fella's where is the coach's office we have to talk to daddy dearest" October said with a smile but with enthusiasm in her voice with a hint of being sarcastic. Out of the blue all the boys raised their hands and were shouting that they could show the girls where the coach's office was.

"Ok ok settle down. Hey you" April said pointing to the boy on her right

"Why don't you show us" October said. After that the girls and the boy were walking down the boys lock room to a small room. Instead of knocking, April and October just walked in.

"How you dare just walk into my office, you're meant to knock chuck; I was on the pho... "

Lucas had just seen his daughters and dropped his phone he then picked it up and told the caller to call him later.

" April, October what are you doing here, off you go chuck?" Lucas said but he looked delighted. Chuck left the room and April shut the door.

"Well dad when two people are drunk and are in high school or supposedly in love they get together and....."October and April said at the same time, Lucas was amused at the girls talking at the same time ,but suddenly realised what the girls were saying and cut them off.

"No I mean why have you come to my office?" Lucas asked still grinning he hadn't seen his girls since Lilly's party, they wouldn't answer his calls.

"We wanted to know how your baby was" April said casually

"What?" Luke said astounded at the twins actions the last time they heard they were having another sibling they ran off now they're acting normal, something was up.

"Well we reckon it's your entire fault and Peyton's fault that you're having a baby. It takes two you know" October said when she saw her dad looking at them like he was innocent.

"Anyway, where were we? Ah yes it's not the baby's fault that you and Peyton are complete morons so we decided to be there for the baby. Not for you we know you're not excited about this pregnancy because when that troll said she was preggers, you gave her the dirtiest look ever. What, you going to be more of a deadbeat dad this time or are you not sticking around Lucas" April added looking at Lucas with interesting eyes to see what Lucas was going to say.

Lucas looked dumbstruck at April's words and felt hurt and disgusted with himself because he knew his girls were speaking the truth, then April's words registered with him and he realised April just called him Lucas instead of dad.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that and don't call me Lucas? I'm your father" Lucas's voice slightly rose.

"When you want to be." October and April walked out without another word.

"Girls get back here now, we need to talk. Girls I said get back here." Lucas shouted down the corridor after the girls. October and April just carried on walking.


	7. World War Three Just Broke Out

**Chapter 7 – World War Three Just Broke Out.**

Brooke didn't have to work today so she decided to spend her day at the spa then she was going to cook dinner for the whole family and she was going to invite Haley, Nathan and Jamie over. Brooke picked up her phone and rang Haley.

'Hello'

'Hey Hales, it me Brooke.'

'Hey Brooke, what's up?'

'Nothing, I was just wondering if you, Nathan and Jamie wanted to join us for dinner today.'

'Erm yeah sure Brooke, we can join you for dinner.'

'Okay I'm cooking because I don't have to work today so I have some free time on my hands after I have been to the spa.'

'Okay, well I better be going Brooke because I have to go back to work soon as lunch is nearly over' Haley told Brooke

'Okay Hales, I'll see you later then' Brooke smiled

'Yeah see you later Brookie' Haley hung up the phone and packed up her lunch and headed back to her classroom.

Brooke grabbed her bag and her car keys; she left the house in a rush and ran to her car. Brooke had to go to the grocery store and to the spa then she had to come back home and cook dinner; Brooke was ready for it all but, she was excited to be cooking as well.

..................................................................................................................................................................

October and April were sitting at the lunch table with the girls from the cheerleading squad. They were laughing and joking until Lilly and her friends sat down.

"What do you think you are doing?" April said getting up from her seat

"Oh I'm sorry did we interrupt you?" Lilly asked also standing up

"Yeah you did" April replied

"Never mind." Lilly replied sitting back down

" Anyway, tramps like you and you're sister shouldn't be allowed to sit here" Lilly told April. April stood a step closer to Lilly

"Really, How comes you can sit here then. Lilly you need to be gone now" October butted in

"Why, what you going to do, hit me?" Lilly questioned

"No, but she will." October replied pointing to April

Lilly turned round and April smacked her in the face. "You ever talk to me or my sister like that again, I will seriously hurt you, do you understand me bitch" April told Lilly before walking off.

October ran after April.

"April, April wait" October shouted out

"Why did you just stand there October?" April asked

"I didn't know you wanted my help April" October replied

"You're meant to be my sister October, you should of helped me." April walked off

"April, this is crazy" April carried on walking while October was screaming after her.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke had finished at the spa early so she decided to get her hair and nails done before going to the mall. 2 hours later Brooke had finished getting her hair and nails done so she went to the grocery shop to get the things that she was going to use to make dinner tonight. Brooke's phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID and it said Lucas.

"What do you want Lucas" Brooke was pushing the trolley along and loading things into the trolley.

"I need to talk to you about the girls" Lucas replied

"There's nothing to say Lucas, you finally got them to want to see you then you blow it all back up." Brooke switched phones sides.

"Brooke can I come over tonight please so we can discuss this?" Lucas asked

"No you can't Luke, I have plans tonight which I am not cancelling for you" Brooke replied. "How about I come and see you at the school tomorrow morning?"

"Fine okay Brooke. I guess I'll leave you to do whatever you are doing." Lucas told Brooke

"Okay bye Lucas and I'll see you tomorrow "Brooke hung up the phone and carried on shopping.

30 minutes later Brooke was finished at the grocery shop so she packed up the bags and put them in her car then went home to start on the dinner.

..................................................................................................................................................................

School was now over and everyone was going home. Lucas hadn't seen Peyton since Lilly's party. Today was the day that he had to go home because his mum was expecting a visitor. Lucas packed up his things and locked his office. He went to his car and drove towards his house. Lucas knew Peyton would be their but; he had to face her sooner or later. He got home and parked up his car in the driveway the he unlocked the house and walked inside.

"Lucas is that you?" Peyton came running down the stairs

"Yeah Peyton it's me" Lucas replied

Peyton jumped into Lucas's arms because she was happy to see him.

"Luke I am 4 weeks pregnant and I have to make an appointment to have my first scan." Lucas just looked at Peyton with no expression on his face.

"I thought you would be happier than this Lucas" Peyton jumped off of Lucas and walked backwards.

"Why would I be happy Peyton? You cost me my two daughters. You know today October and April came to my office and they both called me Lucas. Peyton I'm their dad and they called me by my name,like I used to call dan by his first name. They hate me Peyton and it's all your fault because you wanted to get pregnant, you were being selfish Peyton like always." Lucas went upstairs to the spare room.

"LUCAS, I AM CARRING YOU'RE BABY AND THAT'S ALL YOU IS GOING TO SAY, THAT I WAS BEING SELFISH." Peyton yelled upstairs.

Lucas ignored Peyton and slammed the door. Peyton began to cry, she was losing Lucas and she knew it. She began to think that wanting to get pregnant was a mistake and she was thinking about getting an abortion.

Lucas was in the spare room pacing up and down. Peyton was down stairs waiting for Lucas to come down. 30 minutes had past and Peyton wanted to talk to Lucas so she went upstairs and knocked on Lucas's door.

"What do you want Peyton?" Lucas shouted

"I want you to speak to me. I want you to love me" Peyton yelled back

Lucas opened the door and was face to face with Peyton.

"I do love you Peyton but..." Lucas trailed off

"But not as much as you still love Brooke" Peyton finished Lucas's sentence.

Lucas looked away and walked down stairs.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" Peyton bellowed

"PEYTON DON'T START" Lucas went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"LUCAS, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS BABY I'M CARRING" Peyton cried loudly.

"OK SO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE MISTAKE YOU ARE CARRING" Lucas was now getting angry.

"What do you mean a mistake?" Peyton calmed down now.

"I mean that you wanted this baby and I didn't so yeah it was a mistake for me" Lucas replied

"I'm sorry that I tricked you into having a baby but, it takes two to tango Lucas" Peyton walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the settee.

"I know it takes two to tango Peyton but, you told me that you was on the pill. I know I should of used a condom." Lucas told Peyton he was calm now

"Lucas please don't be like this" Peyton begged

"What would you want me to be like Peyt?" Lucas asked

"I want you to want this baby, I want you to want me" Peyton cried harder

"I do want you Peyton. I guess I could grow to the idea of having a baby with you." Lucas kissed Peyton and Peyton kissed him back.

..................................................................................................................................................................

April and October had just got home to their mom and step dad cooking. April ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door after herself.

"Hey girls" Brooke called out as soon as the girls entered the house

"Hey mom, Hey Chase, what you cooking?" October asked walking into the kitchen

"We are cooking pasta and meatballs your favourite." Brooke answered

"Oh okay mom, who's coming over?" October questioned

"Auntie Haley, Uncle Nthan and Jamie" Chase responded

"Okay well I guess I better go up stairs and make peace with April" October turned round to walk out

"Not so fast missy, what happened between you and your sister?" Brooke wiped her hands on the tea cloth and sat down at the dining room table

"Well today, lilly started and April stuck up for us but, she was offened when I didn't say anything and because I just stood there. She didn't like it." October explained

"Why didn't you help her October?" Brooke looked at her daughter

"I don't know mom, I guess I ddin't want to interfer" October replied

"Yeah maybe you didn't but, your sister is your blood and you have to help her from time to time October. Now go and aplogise to April" Brooke told October

October got up from her seat and walked to the stairs. She walked up the stairs and towards her room where April was. October opened the door and found April packing her things.

"Where you going April?" October asked lookign confused

"I am moving to the spear room because I can't stand sharing room with you anymore" April took all her cloths out of the wardrobe and packed them in the box.

"You don't have to do this April we can sort this out" October notified April

"No I want to move into the spare room. You can have your own room and so can I" April had finished packing and picked up the boxes and put them in the corridor.

"APRIL, STOP RIGHT THERE AND THINK ABOUT THIS" October shouted

"I'M ONLY MOVING DOWN THE CORRIDOR OCTOBER AND LEAVE ME ALONE" April yelled back

"Girls, Girls, what is all this screaming?" Brooke ran up the stairs

"April is moving into the spear room" October explained to her mom

"October it's okay honey, let her do that, the you have your own room and so does she." Breooke tried to calm her daughters down

"Fine be like that April. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist to me" October stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"WHAT EVER OCTOBER, I DON'T CARE. I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU." April also stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Brooke was stood outside in the corridor shaking her head she didn't like seeing her two daughters fight and this was a big fight because April had moved into the spare room and they have never done this before.


	8. We can never go back

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but, I was busy with some stuff. Here is chapter 8 and I hope you like it, don't forget to review it after.**

**We can never go back **

It was now time for dinner, Brooke and Chase had finished cooking; they were just waiting for their guest to come. October and April were still not talking they were in their rooms getting ready for dinner. It was 6:00 and there was a knock at the door. Brooke went to open it.

"Hey guys, come in" Brooke greeted het guest and lead them inside

"So Aunt Brooke where are the twins?" Jamie asked looking around

"They are in their separate bed rooms, getting ready" Brooke replied

"I thought that shared rooms" Jamie looked confused

"Well Jamie They..." Brooke was cut of by April

"We used to share rooms until I found out my sister is a backstabbing little bitch" April walked over and hugged Jamie.

"Watch your language young lady, unless you want me to ground you" Brooke said in an angry voice

"Sorry mom, Hey Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan" April smiled and nodded at both of her godparents.

"If I'm a bitch then what are you April?" October questioned as she walked into the dining area

"The one that stuck up for us at school today" April responded

"Yeah and you didn't ask me for help" October barked back

"No I didn't but, I shouldn't have to October, you should of known to cut in. I'm your bloody sister" April's eyes were on October all the time she said the words

"Fine your write April I should have but, what about the times I stuck up for us and you didn't help me?" October glared at her sister

"Whatever October, I'm tired of you and I'm tired of fighting with you as well." April knew October was right but, she didn't want to admit it.

"Fine April, whatever" October looked around the room and just noticed the three new comers.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Hello Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and Jamie" October smiled and waved

"It's okay kiddo." Nathan kinked his eye brown and smiled

"Dinners ready everyone" Chase called from the kitchen

Everyone got up from their seats and headed for the dining table. Now they were all seated

"So dig in everyone" Brooke cheered

Everyone began to take food from the plates in front of them

"Jamie can you ask April to pass me the chicken please?" October tapped Jamie on the shoulder

"April can you pass October the chicken please?" Jamie asked April

"Yeah sure" April picked up the chicken and placed it in between Jamie and October. "Now she can get of her ass and get the chicken herself"

"April I told you once, watch your language. Another bad one from you missy then your ass is grounded" Brooke pointed at April and frowned

"Okay sorry mom, I promise no more bad words" April told her mom

"Jamie can you ask October to pass the gravy please?" April asked

"October can you please pass the gravy to your sister?" Jamie looked at October and knew she was going to do something

"Yeah sure" October got up and picked up the gravy she then got a spoon full and spattered it on Aprils plate.

"OH MY GOD YOU STUPID GIRL" April yelled

"Okay that is it, stop this right now. Aunt Brooke can't you tell them to stop fighting?" Jamie stood up.

"Yo Jamie don't get involved because this won't let you of the hook about you being grounded." Nathan smiled at Jamie's reaction

"Oh man. Fine, carry on girls" Jamie said sitting back down

"You are so snotty October; I'm so glad I moved out of that room with you. You were suffocating me" April bellowed

"Yeah well you are too sassy for me" October responded

"I can't stand you anymore, I don't want to be in this house with you anymore, I hate you so that I'm going to live with nanny Victoria in New York or maybe I'll go and live with daddy instead" April pushed back her chair and got up. She turned and walked towards the dining room door. "May I be excused please as I'm not hungry anymore?" April was waiting for her mom's reaction

"Yeah sure you can honey" April nodded and ran upstairs to her room

October sat back down and slumped in her seat.

"I'm so sorry Haley, Nathan and Jamie, they are not normally like this; normally they are always together and laughing" Brooke half smiled

"It's okay we understand, do you want us to go?" Haley asked

"No you don't have to go now, we still have desert and you didn't only get here an hour ago." Chase replied

"Oh okay, we'll stay" Nathan smirked and remained eating his dinner

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were lying on their bed thinking about their future. Peyton wants to move away from tree hill but, Lucas wants to stay.

"What do you think our future as waiting for us?" Peyton asked Lucas

"I don't know Peyt, we might be married with our baby and living in a big house in tree hill, or maybe things don't work out for us; we might go out separate ways and live our life's with different people." Lucas was playing with Peyton's hair

Peyton sat up and looked Lucas. "You are unbelievable Lucas Scott; when I asked you about our future you tell me that we might live our lives with someone else. No Lucas I think you mean that your future is with Brooke and not me. All I wanted Lucas was a simple conversation and you turn it into a Brooke conversation again" Peyton got up from the bed and went to the bath room.

"Come on Peyton, don't be like this. I didn't mean to turn it into a Brooke conversation, I really didn't all I was doing is telling you the truth" Lucas sat down next to the bathroom door

"So now your telling me the truth, what's the truth Luke huh? Is the truth that you belong with Brooke and I was just a rebound that you had to have because you felt sorry for me and you didn't want to hurt me. Well I'm sorry Lucas, I'm sorry for loving you and I'm sorry for being that rebound that you never loved and I'm sorry that I got pregnant on purpose. I didn't want to lose you but, I guess that's happened already" Peyton suddenly felt pain in her belly. "OUCH, OMG, I'M BABY" Peyton was on the floor in the bathroom screaming in agony.

"PEYTON, PEYTON, OPEN UP. COME ONE PEYTON LET ME IN" Lucas screamed

Peyton got p slowly still in pain and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Lucas, the baby. I think I've lost her" Peyton snivelled

"Right Peyton I'm going to get you to a hospital" Lucas picked Peyton up and took her to his car

* * *

2 Hours had passed and April still hasn't come down from her room.

"So I guess we better be going then" Haley said getting up from her seat

"Yeah we should go and leave you in peace" Nathan picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "Come on jimmy jam" Nathan laughed and walked out side

"No one calls me jimmy jam anymore dad" Jamie pounded

"You're wrong there" Haley hugged Brooke and thanked her from the dinner

"So I'll ring you tomorrow Hales, bye guys" Brooke and Chase waved their guest off before shutting the door.

"Right we better tidy this up before the morning as I am going to see Lucas about the girls tomorrow morning at their school" Brooke kissed Chase and walked to the kitchen to wash up.

* * *

Brooke and Chase had just finished tidying up it took them 1 hour and 10 minutes to finish. Brooke thought she would go up stairs and see April, since she hadn't been down since her fight with October at the dinner table.

Brooke walks down the corridor to April's room. She knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

"Come in" April sighs

"You okay?" Brooke questions her daughter

"No I'm not fine mom" April replied

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke sat on her bed next to her and looked around

"Nah I'm okay, I don't want to talk about my stupid horrible sister thanks" April wiped away her tears and shut her laptop.

"So I guess you're serious about moving in with Nanny Victoria in New York, or you going to your dads?" Brooke looked heartbroken that her daughter would want to live somewhere else

"Yeah I am and I'm sorry mum, it's just that I can't live here with October any more, she is starting to irritate me." April explained to her mom

"Okay Honey, How about you move in with Chases mum instead as she still lives here in tree hill?" Brooke asked trying to keep her little girl still in the city

"Okay fine I'll live with Nanny Rose" April smiled when she saw her mom's face light up

"Okay how about you ring her later and ask her if you can stay there for a little while" Brooke grinned at got up from the bed. "I'm going to go and leave you alone honey, see you in the morning. I'm driving you to school tomorrow as your dad needs to talk to me urgently. Love you April" Brooke walked to the door

April got into her bed and laid her head on the pillow. "Love you to mom"

* * *

Lucas got to the hospital 30 minutes ago; he was waiting for the doctor. He was sat down in the seat in the waiting room. Lucas stood up and started to pace the room. Lucas had called his mom to tell her everything. They were on their way. Lucas also rang Brooke to tell her about Peyton and the hospital; he told Brooke that he wanted her there, with him and she kindly agreed.

"Mr Scott" The doctor called out

"Yes that's me, is she okay?" Lucas asked

"My name is Doctor Roberts and I am the Doctor working with your girlfriend Peyton" Doctor Roberts told Lucas

"Okay but, is she okay?" Lucas asked again

"I'm sorry but, your girlfriend lost the baby, she is also in a coma. Lucas Peyton is in attentive care; she lost a lot of blood and was lucky to pull through." Lucas started to cry hard as she just registered what the Doctor had told him.

"Can I see her" Lucas asked

"Yeah sure you can" Lucas followed the Doctor and went to see Peyton.

When Lucas entered Peyton's room he was expecting her to be a sleep but, she wasn't she was wide awake.

"Hello baby" Lucas said in a high voice

"What happened Luke, is the baby okay?" Lucas's eyes welled up again

"Well you collapsed in again at home so I brought you to the hospital, the doctor said you lost a lot of blood and you are lucky to be alive." Lucas kissed Peyton's hand

"Lucas is our baby okay?" Peyton asked again

"I'm sorry Peyt but...." Lucas began

"No No No No, please tell me my baby is okay. OMG I've lost her haven't I Luke?" Peyton was now sobbing her heart out

"I'm really sorry Peyton" Lucas kissed Peyton on her forehead

"You're not sorry; you're glad that you haven't got another child. You wanted this all along, so congratulations Lucas Scott; you got what you wanted after all" Peyton looked away from Lucas and pulled her hand from his. "I want you to leave Lucas, I want you to leave me now" Peyton turned and faced the window.

"I'm truly sorry Peyton" Lucas walked to the door and went back to the waiting room where his mom, his sister, Brooke and his two daughters were waiting for him.

"Oh Lucas, is she okay?" Karen asked her son

"No Mom she lost the baby and now she won't talk to me" Lucas wept into his mom's arms

"Maybe I should go and see her" Karen said

Karen walked down the corridor to see Peyton. She knocked on the door and awaited for Peyton's reply

"Come in, if you aren't Lucas" Peyton looked at the door as it opened

"Hey Peyton" Karen said as she walked into the room

"Oh Hey Karen. You didn't have to come up here for me" Peyton sat up and smiled at Karen

"Yes I did honey, I'm so sorry for your loss. Wish there was something I could do for you" Karen sat in the chair next to Peyton bed. "Everyone's here?"

"What do you mean Karen?" Peyton asked looking confused

"Well Lilly's here and so are April and October with Brooke; Lucas asked them to come" Karen replied

"Oh really, he did." Peyton looked angry. "Actually Karen could you do me favour would you ask Brooke to come and see me please, I need to talk to her alone?" Peyton asked

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow Peyton because Lilly and I have to go home as she has school tomorrow" Karen smiled and waved Peyton good bye

"Bye Karen and thanks for coming" Peyton waved back

Karen walked down the corridor to the waiting room.

"Brooke, Peyton wants to see you she said she needs to talk to you about something." Karen told a surprised Brooke

"Okay Karen" Brooke looked at Lucas who looked confused and tired

"Lilly we have to go. I'll speak to you later Luke" Karen kissed Lucas on his forehead and headed out of the hospital.

Brooke went to go and see Peyton in her room. Brooke knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton greeted Brooke

"Hey Peyton, so Karen said you needed to talk to me about something" Brooke sat down in the seat and looked up and Peyton

"Yeah I do Brooke, I lost the baby" Peyton told Brooke

"I know Peyton and I am really sorry but, what does it have to do with me?" Brooke was slightly confused

"Brooke I just thought you might want to know since we've been friends since we were 10" Peyton answered

"Like I said before Peyton, I am sorry that you lost your baby but, we haven't been friends since Lucas picked you and I left after finding out I was pregnant. So I don't really care what happens to you. You helped Lucas break my heart Peyton. I was your best friend and you hurt me really badly after I helped you with your mother's death actually both of your mother's deaths. So I'm sorry but, I have to go and get my girls to bed they have school tomorrow" Brooke explained while walking to the door

"Fine be like that Brooke I just fought we could at least somehow get pass this because I thought if you heard I was in hospital you would be so worried and break down then we would go back to the way we used to be before all the boy trouble started" Peyton called out to Brooke

"Back to the way we used to be, come Peyton you don't honestly think we could ever be the same or ever go back to the way we used to be" Brooke stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around "You and Lucas broke our relationship Peyton, I was at the hospital the day you to screwed each other. I wanted to share the pregnancy with you two and what do I get; front row seats to you and Lucas screwing each other, so thank you Peyton but, no thanks this is the last time we will talk unless I drop the girls off at their dad's. I am sorry for your loss Peyton but, you are not and will never ever be back in my life. I've got my own life now so you need to move on two. Bye Peyton" Brooke responded while leaving the room

"Fine whatever Brooke, I don't need you anyway" Peyton screamed just so Brooke could hear her and Brooke did but, she kept walking to the waiting room

* * *

Brooke walked back into the waiting room and Lucas jumped up from his seat. He looked into Brooke's eyes and Brooke looked away.

"Come on girls we have to get back home, it's late and you've got school tomorrow" Brooke instructed her two daughters

"Okay mum, were ready" both girls said at the same time, April gave October a dirty look and walked over to the door

"Brooke what did she say to you, did she say anything about the baby?" Lucas asked

"Luke all she told me is that she lost the baby and that she wants us to go back to the way we were but, I can't do that and you know why. I have to go now Luke; the girls have school tomorrow" Brooke replied

"Okay fine but, can I see you tomorrow. I need to tell you something" Lucas begged

"Fine okay, we can meet for lunch. 12:00 at Frankie and Benny's" Lucas nodded and Brooke left with the girls

**Hope you liked it, there's more to come so stay tuned**


	9. kiss this

**Sorry ii took too long to write the story, thank you for everyone that has reviewed my story so far. Here is chapter 9 and I hope you like it. Thank you to ****one tree hill naleyfan forever for writing about the twins in this chapter**

It was 11:50 and Brooke was on her way to Frankie and Benny's. She didn't want to speak to Lucas or see him but, she told him that she will so she had to. Both of her daughters were at school and they still weren't talking. When Brooke arrived Lucas was already sitting at a table waiting for her; when she looked at her watch it said 12:05, she was 5 minutes late. Brooke walked into the restaurant and over to Lucas.

"Brooke, hey" Lucas stood up and greeted Brooke

"Hi Lucas" Brooke sat down in her seat

"So you wanted to speak to me or tell me something? Is it important?" Brooke asked

"We can order first" Lucas told Brooke

The waiter came over and they both ordered the same thing from when they were dating and Lucas brought her here.

"So how are the girls doing?" Lucas tried to make conversation

"There good thanks, still not talking but, they will eventually" Brooke joked

"Is April still staying at Chase's mum's house?" Lucas asked

"Yeah she is but, I hope she'll come home soon" Brooke answered

"Okay cool." Lucas replied

There lunch had finally got to them, Brooke began to eat and so did Lucas.

"So what is so important that you have to tell me over lunch and not on the phone?" Brooke asked as she sipped her red wine

"You now Peyton was pregnant with my child, she planned it all along. She poked all the condoms and stopped taking the pills. I didn't want the baby she was carrying. I don't want Peyton anymore, when you left Brooke I broke it off with Peyton until you went to New York then I got back together with her" Lucas explained

"Lucas why are you telling me all this?" Brooke looked confused

"Brooke I'm still in love with you and I have never stopped loving you even when you left. Then you came back and I was so happy until I found out you had a husband" Lucas explained again

"Lucas you need to stop. I can't do this right now" Brooke told Lucas

"Fine I'll stop. I'll go back to Peyton and pretend to love her just because you want me too but, when she gets hurt it's your entire fault" Lucas assured Brooke

"I don't care what you do, I don't care how you do it all I care about are my two daughters and husband" Brooke sipped some more of her drink then started picking at her salad

* * *

**It was the next day at Tree Hill High **

The bell rang at tree hill high and all the late kids started to rush to homeroom. April walked into the room and took her seat next to her twin sister without a glance at October. Just then Mrs. Jade walked into class.

"Alright kiddos today were doing something a little different to what we usually do" Mrs. Jade said

"What you mean you're not gonna do the register and pretend that were all listening to you while we talk." Jack called to the teacher from the back. The class laughed as Jamie slapped Jack around the head.

"Dude what the hell" Jack exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean what the hell Austin? Such a douche" Jamie replied smugly as the class started to laugh at Jack even the teacher.

"Right getting back on to the topic, today your going to have partners and you're going to mirror your partners actions. Ok" After Mrs. Jade finished you could hear all the class moan and start to protest.

"Well when I said ok I wasn't asking for your approval" Mrs. Jade replied with a smug smile to the class looking at her like she'd gone mad.

"Austin and Morgan's"

"Swindler and Patterson"

"Anderson and Adams"

"Scott and Scott" was the last name Mrs. Jade called out. Jamie, October and April just stared at the teacher expectantly.

"What's wrong Scotts get into your partners now?"The teacher replied to their quizzical looks.

"Um no offence teach but you do this every flaming morning you forget you have three Scotts in your class." Jamie said impatiently while October and April nodded. The teacher blushed and quickly tried to cover her mistake.

"Yes well um Jamie you're with Thomas then and October and April are together. Carry on" Mrs. Jade called out and everyone got into their partners, rather reluctantly.

"Hi" April said

"Hi" October replied

"Yeah well let's get started" April said the awkward tension was bugging both girls. Soon they started to mirror each other's actions without a word to each other, until finally October got bored and tried to start a conversation with April.

"So April how's Nan?" October asked but before April could reply Lilly burst into the room and stalked up to the teacher giving her a slip.

"Ah I see your mouth got you in trouble again Scott" the teacher said as she told Lilly to sit at the back and not talk to anyone while she went and talked to her teacher. Lilly acted like she hadn't heard Mrs. Jade and sauntered over to Reece, eying him menacingly as Reece looked at her feeling uncomfortable.

"Reece, looking good today, you know we could go out to lunch maybe, you know just me and you." Lilly whispered in a flirty smile, even though she whispered everyone could hear her loud and clear. Everyone was also glancing at April to see her reaction. It was a known fact that Reece really like April and April really liked Reece. Everyone was surprised to see the feisty brunette with blonde streaks standing there with a blank face. She wasn't angry, Crying, Devastated, Disappointed or sad she was just blank. On the other hand the other feisty blonde with brunette streaks was getting fired up over two things: her sister was taking it lying down and Lilly was just trying to piss April off.

"Um uh Lilly I...you know..... I'm not into you" Reece replied to Lilly hoping Lilly and most of all April got the message that Reece didn't like Lilly.

"Oh Reece let's not pretend, you're embarrassing yourself" Lilly replied while she smirked. Everyone in the class knew what Lilly was doing but no one was amused.

"I mean we can call lunch a date and we can kiss..." Lilly said suddenly April went over to Lilly. What no one saw was October slipping her phone out of her pocket.

"Kiss this bitch" April shouted before drawing her hand back and punching Lilly. That's when the fight broke out.

"Bitch"

"Hoe"

"Slapper"

"Prossie"

"Slag"

It was chaos. The boys were cheering except from Reece and Jamie who were trying to pry the girls off each other as they screamed at each other and scratched each other. October was standing in the corner taping the fight and was bored; she started to think about what her sister just did. She wasn't angry no more and she missed April. She also cared about Lilly trying to get Reece because she didn't actually want to see April hurt. She just felt so defeated, she truly missed her sis. An astounded voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What in the name, is going on here!" Mrs. Jade shouted angrily it seem she enter the room and no one noticed. Everyone froze, while Lilly and April got off each other and went to opposite sides of the room.

"Scott, Scott...." Mrs. Jade said

"I'm not sure if the animal understands you teach but I know 'to the principal's office' April exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and walked to the door Lilly was sending April daggers. April looked for October when she saw her, October's face was blank she couldn't read her expression, as the teacher went towards them as to escort them. "I know the way" April added earning some giggles from the class.

April left the room with Lilly behind her the tension was huge and the room was awkwardly silent.

"Aww, I wanted to see someone's top get ripped off" Jack pouted when Jamie hit him around the head again.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DOUCHE AUSTIN!!!!!!!" the class shouted in disbelief.

* * *

"Girls we've been through this time and time again, if it's not you April it's October and it's always you Lilly aren't you meant to be family" the principal exclaimed why standing up, at hearing the last bit the girls looked at each other disgusted.

"Ok sir, we get the message we won't fight ever again, ha I mean when teachers aren't around" April muttered. The principal quirked his eyebrow, he had heard that one a thousand times.

"Now I've heard that the last time you were in here and the last time and the last time" the principal huffed in annoyance zoning out.

"Hey sir snap out of la la land" April said impatiently as she snapped her fingers. Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well like I was saying" the principal replied trying to gain his composure in front of two of his student. "I won't be calling your parents like all the other times but this has to stop guys I'm serious if you start growing up with only anger in you." The principal said as he went into his adult mode pacing his room and getting into his lifelong lecture about hate and friendship. April knew to cut him off before he got to deep last time they missed two periods, for a lecture.

"Sir were sorry we won't fight I know you've heard that many times but we'll stay away from each other" April pleaded with the principal, the principal looked at Lilly and she nodded slightly. With a satisfactory look he dismissed the girls as the bell went. The girls exited the office and students started to walk up the hallway, when Lilly turned to April.

"I hate you" Lilly snapped

"I hate you more" April snapped back

"You're going to hell" Lilly hissed at her as students passed they were waiting for their class.

"Well I'll have a nice time if I don't see your fugly face" April smirked as she stalked over to October who just exited class.

* * *

"Hi April you ok" October asked attentively she didn't want to fight no more and she intend to tell April.

"Yeah just spaced out listen I gotta head to lunch" April replied wearily as she tried to go around October but October stopped her.

" No listen April I'm so sorry it's been hell without you at home I mean chase tried to make a joke so I fake laughed big mistake since then he thinks that I think he's funny." October said seriously and was relieved when April laughed.

"October, apology accepted, to tell the truth I've missed you all to especially our jokes and little fights, come on your buying lunch" April replied and both twin walked down the hallway into the quad.

**So that is it, the end of this chapter, hope u like and do hesitate to review thanks until next time xoxoxo**


	10. This is all your fault

**Sorry I took too long to write the story, my internet went and I have just got it back. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. Here is chapter 10 and I hope you like it. This story has a long way to go before it ends I hope, so if you have any ideas just write them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do with them.**

* * *

The next day April had moved back in with October and they were like they acted before the fight, so everyone was happy especially Brooke who was getting tired of October and April sneaking looks at each other when the other wasn't looking. Then she remembered it was something her and Peyton used to do when they fell out.

"So girls you happy yo be back home?" Brooke asked at the breakfast table

"Actually yes I am but, mum I still want to stay in the spear room and make it my own because..." April got interrupted by October

"She wants her own space but, where still..." April finished the sentence

"Happy to be here back together" April finished

"That's goods girls and I like the finishing sentence thing you have going on" Brooke laughed

"Thank..." October began

"You mom" April finished

"You're welcome" Brooke laughed again

The front door opened in Chase walked in all cheery and happy; he walked up to the breakfast table and gave Brooke a big kiss

"Morning to you too husband" Brooke smiled "Why you so cheery and happy this morning?"

"Well early hours this morning I got a call asking me to go into work because they had to tell me some big news" Chase stopped for a second

"And what was the new babe?" Brooke asked all excited

"Well the firm have all decided to promote me to become manager of a company?" Chase blurted out

"Wow and where is this company?" April asked

"California, we move on Friday" Chase answered "And I start on Monday"

"California, really Chase California" October was shocked

"We can't move, I don't want to move, mom tell him where not moving" April got up and rushed over to her mom

"Okay don't panic girls, Chase and I are going to sort this out" Broke calmed the girls down and looked back at Chase

"What do you mean where talking about it Brooke, this is a huge deal for me and I..." Chase was cut off

"You seriously, all you're thinking about is yourself and how it's a big deal for you. Well let me tell you something Chase, I have a multimillion company in New York that I left my assistant to run for me while I start my own shop here in tree hill and I came here because you got a job down here and now you want me and the girls to leave with you; or you just want me to come because where married" Brooke asked

"Don't be stupid Brooke, okay maybe it's because where married but, I do love you" Chase stopped

"Yeah and I love you too but, I'm not leaving tree hill Chase. I can't just think of myself now, I have two daughters. I didn't just think of myself I thought about my girls too because their dad is here and I can't just take off with them, I can't take them away from Lucas." Brooke explained, she was angry that Chase only thought of himself

"Fine then I guess I'm going by myself and I'm not coming back to tree hill Brooke. I'm staying in California and I'm going to run my company and live my life without you then" Chase turned to walk to his room to pack

"What about our marriage Chase?" Brooke asked

"I guess it's over Brooke, I guess we are going to get a divorce" Chase turned back to Brooke and saw the tears in her eyes "I guess you can have Lucas after all. I'm going to pack"

"But I thought you weren't leaving until Friday?"

"I'm going to leave tonight instead, nothing is really keeping me in tree hill any longer" Chase revealed

"Okay whatever I guess this marriage was over a long time ago huh? When we came to tree hill, I wanted to make it work but, I guess it just couldn't work because all you are thinking is about yourself and I can't be with someone who does that anyway" Brooke told Chase

"Yep maybe" Chase answered. Chase left the front room and went to pack; Brooke had tears in her eyes but not one tear fell they dissolved as fast as they came.

"Okay well girls, time for school" Brooke smiled at her daughters

"You okay mom, where sorry, so sorry" October kissed her mom's cheek

"Yeah I'll be fine, I guess it was already over a long time ago baby girls" Brooke told her two daughters before they all left the house.

..................................................................................................................................................................Peyton was home from the hospital, she had just finished being on bed rest, now she was sitting on the couch, really bored. Lucas was out buying them some breakfast; Peyton was still devastated about the loss of her unborn baby but, she was glad she still had Lucas after everything that happened. Peyton grabbed her laptop when the door opened and Lucas came in

"Hey Luke" Peyton closed the laptop and smiled at Lucas

"Hi" Lucas fakely smiled back

"So what you got there?" Peyton asked while getting up from the bed

"I got you a coffee and a double cheese and sausage mc muffin" Lucas replied

"Aww thank you baby" Peyton walked over to Lucas and kissed him

"You're welcome beautiful. Anyway what have you been up to?" Lucas asked

"Not much, just looking at something online. Just bored I guess" Peyton answered

"What you looking at?" Lucas questioned

"Oh just something to get Lilly for all her support she gave to me when I was pregnant and support when I lost the baby" Peyton responded as he went back to the couch

"Aww that's nice of you babe. What you going to buy her?" Lucas was curious

"Erm I was thinking maybe a new phone or a new laptop or something like that" Peyton smiled

"Okay cool but, what about the twins, they were there when you lost the baby and they started to like the idea of the baby" Lucas was upset she forget about them

"And your point is?" Peyton didn't look back at Lucas just at the laptop

"Peyton you have to stop this if we're going work this time, you're going to have to learn to be nice to them baby" Lucas told Peyton "You have to be nice, stop being like that and not liking them because there mine and Brooke's daughters and not mine and yours"

"Fine whatever Luke, I'll try but, they don't like me" Peyton defended herself

"Yeah I know but, their teenagers and your an adult. You can at least try for me, please Peyt" Lucas responded

"Okay I'll try. I'll buy them a little something okay. I'll buy them both an outfit" Peyton fake smiled

"Okay thank you baby" Lucas knew Peyton's smile was fake but, he just smiled back and left for the bedroom

"Right Peyton, I have to work. See you later babe" Lucas shouted through to Peyton

"Okay bye baby" Peyton shouted back. Lucas grabbed his car keys and left

* * *

April and October had just left their mum's car; they were walking through the quad laughing and joking about last night's activities when someone called out for them.

"October, April, guys wait up" Jamie was running from his mum's car

"Hey Auntie Haley" the girls waved while smiling

"Hey girl's" Haley waved back while getting out of her car

The girl's and Jamie walked through the double doors of the school building when April saw Reece talking to Kieran and his locker. Jamie looked over at Reece and Kieran

"He likes you" Jamie told April "He told me yesterday at lunch

"I like him too J" April confessed

"Then why don't you do something about it and go tell him?" Jamie asked

"I wouldn't know what to say and plus he asked me out before and I had to bail because I was growned and I don't know what to say, so I think I'll leave it" April began to walk again over to her locker, she turned around and saw October talking to Kieran

"Don't you have to go see coach before lesson J?" April reminded Jamie

"Oh yeah thanks A and remember he likes you not Lilly" Jamie hugged April and waved by to October before he left

April shut her locker door and glance once more over to where October was where she saw Reece walking up to her

"Hey April" Reece smiled

"Hey Reece, what can I help you with?" April was scared she didn't know what to do or say

"Erm... I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me later, we have 3rd lesson free" Reece looked worried

"Yeah I would love to Reece" April smiled, she had the same smile as her mum

"Great so I'll meet you at your locker 3rd period then" Reece smiled "So I'll see you later A"

April was smiling; she was so happy that she and Reece could finally get together after everything that has happened with Lilly and being growned.

* * *

October and April were walking down the corridor to their 2nd lesson. April was nervous about her date with Reece in an hour.

"So where you going for lunch?" October asked

"Properly just the cafe down the road, we do have practice afterwards" April replied

"Okay cool, Kieran asked me to be his girlfriend this morning" October told her sister

"Wow sis that is good" April was happy for her sister "You said yes right?"

"Of course I did I have liked him ever since we made out at the party 5 months ago and then we got growned so we had to bail on the dates and he didn't talk to me after that so I figured he didn't like me anymore and then he asked me out and I said yes" October explained to April

"I know right, I was shocked when Reece asked me out. I'm glad he did because I like him so much and with all that has happened I grabbed him like he was my pray or something" April laughed with saying that expression. Both girls entered the classroom which had no teacher in it yet.

Lilly, Holly and Amy looked at April and October walk in with smiles on their faces. Lilly looked over to Reece who smiled when April walked in. April looked over to him and waved.

"Reece" Reece came out of his day dream and turned around to see Lilly walking over to him; April looked away and walked over to her desk

"What do you want Lilly?" Reece asked annoyed

"I was wondering if you would like to go for lunch after this lesson?" Lilly replied

"Nope, I have a date already with a girl who I really like actually you might know her" Reece looked over to April and smiled again, Lilly followed his gaze and her expression changed

"You and her really, you like April instead of me?" April smiled and watched Lilly go mad "I can't believe this"

"Lilly go back to your seat and calm down because not everyone likes you" Jamie instructed

Lilly turned around and strutted over to her seat and sat down. April looked over at Reece and winked "Hey Reece"

"Yeah A" Reece turned to see her

"I like you too" April beamed

Reece smiled then turned to face the front when the teacher walked in.

* * *

Lesson had finished 10 minutes ago, April and Reece were walking along the pavement to the café. Reece didn't know what to say so he was thinking of something to talk about.

"So A, you going to tell me why you and Lilly are no longer talking, you used to be best of friends and now you hate each other" Reece asked

"It's a long story" April responded

"We've got time, but if you don't want to then you don't have to" Reece told April

"Okay long story short, we used to be friends then she filmed us doing something stupid so now, we hate each other; she was never our actual friend she just used us then embarrassed us" April revealed

"Oh okay, I'll change conversation" Reece looked at April "So how long have you liked me for?"

"You first, how long have you liked me for?" April reversed the question

"Since the party 5 months ago, but you bailed on the date we had so I thought you made up an excuse to not go" Reece answered "Now it's your turn"

"I've like you also since the party, I bailed because it was growned for going to the party and getting drunk and then you never got back to me so I thought you actually liked Lilly and was pitting me." April informed Reece "If you liked me so much then why has it taken you 5 months to ask me out?"

"It took me 5 months because I was scared to get rejected again?" Reece replied

"I didn't reject you Reece I was growned and before you ask why it took me 5 months; I really thought you liked Lilly, it wasn't until Jamie told me you liked me that I said yes when you asked me to lunch" April stopped outside the café to look at Reece

"Okay never mind now huh? Were here at the café on a lunch date and happy, so let's go an eat" Reece opened the café door for April to enter "Oh and by the way, I never like Lilly, I've always liked you and I lied A"

"About what?" April looked confused

"About liking you since the party, I actually liked you since last year but, I was too scared to ask you out because you were crushing on Matt" Reece confessed

"Oh Reece at least I now know the truth huh?" April laughed and walked into the café with Reece behind her.

* * *

Reece and April were walking back through the double doors of the school, both of them looked happy and they were holding hands. Reece asked April to be his girlfriend after they had lunch. She obviously said yes because they were happy and holding hands.

"Hey A" Jamie came up behind April

"Hey J, what did coach want this morning?" April asked

"Well he just wanted to talk" Jamie replied "So you two dating or what?"

"Yeah he asked me an hour ago" April smiled

Reece went to find Kieran before class, Jamie and April walked to their class to find October sitting in her seat with a huge smile on her face. Reece wasn't in her class this time and nor was Lilly, holly or Amy.

"April how did the date go?" October asked all excited

"Good, were actually dating now and have been for an hour" April responded

"That's great sis, I'm so happy for you" October hugged April then they both sat down and waited for class to start.

* * *

Lilly, Holly and Amy were in class with Kieran and Reece, the teacher was not in sight yet so Lilly thought she would flirt with Reece for a bit.

"Reece I like you a lot" Lilly straddled Reece and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away quickly

"What are you doing Lilly, I've told you this a hundred times I'm not interested in you. I like April Scott" Reece told Lilly again "Now if you don't mind can you please get off of my lap"

Lilly stood up and looked at Reece once more "You will want me one way or another"

Reece laughed and carried on talking to Kieran like he was before. Then the teacher walked in and everyone went quite.

"Afternoon class" Mr. Williams greeted as he walked in

"Morning Mr. Williams" The whole class repeated

"So today I would like you to write a paragraph about someone in your life that is really special to you, I would like you to think hard then 20 minutes before class ends I would like some of you to read it out" Mr. Williams told the class

Everyone took out their pens and paper and began to write. Reece knew who he was going to write about straight away.

"Quite please while you write these" Mr. Williams instructed the class who then never said a word just like the teacher had told them

* * *

April and October were acting; they had a scenario that the teacher had given them to act out. The scenario was to act out two sisters who liked the same boy. April and October stood facing each other; all April and October could think about was their boyfriends and how happy they are. April looked down at the scrip that she and October made; she began to act.

"I liked him and you knew that" April told her sister

"I saw him first, you are not taking him from me" October began to fake getting angry

"I'M GOING TO GET HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME" April shouted

"YES I CAN BECAUSE I SAW HIM FIRST AND I'M GOING TO GET HIM" October yelled back

"Okay thank you girls that was good role play" Mrs. Andrews

"Thank you Mrs. A" Both girls said at the same time

* * *

April and October were in the gym warming up before cheer practice. Reece and Kieran couldn't keep their eyes off of the sisters. They could tell them apart because of their hair colours. Reece was looking at April stretching with her sister.

"Yo A" Reece shouted

April stopped what she was doing and looked up "Yeah"

"Hey" April laughed and waved

"Hey too" Reece smiled and began to dribble the ball to the net "Watch this baby girl"

"Okay" April stood and watched Reece jumped high and dunks the ball into the net "Very impressive Reece"

"Thank you A, nice legs" April giggled

"Cute face" April replied

"Thanks" Reece smiled then carried on practicing

"Okay girls, in your places please" April instructed "Like I told you yesterday we have a game coming up on Friday which is two days away"

"April I need to talk to you" Sabrina told April while she was talking to the girls

"Erm... I'm busy at the moment Sabrina. We can talk after practice" April responded. Sabrina was one of April's and October's best friends since the big fight between Lilly and the sister's.

"Okay" Sabrina got back in her place and followed April's instructions

* * *

Lilly wasn't in practice she was so mad because her guy she liked, liked her niece and she wasn't haven't any of it even if he did tell her he liked April and not her. Lilly thought she would get him after throwing herself at him, but he pushed her aside and asked April out instead and now their dating. Lilly should be at cheer practice, but she thought she would go as everyone was leaving to prove a point; she wanted to prove to April that she needs her, but April has proved her wrong, Lilly doesn't know that yet. Lilly used to be captain until everyone voted April their new captain and tossed Lilly aside, so now she wants her revenge because April took her spot as captain and her guy she liked. When April became the new captain she gave co-captain to her sister and Lilly hated her more for that as well.

"Lilly, practice had finished now, so shall we go to the gym?" Holly told Lilly

"Yeah let's go girls" Lilly started to walk towards the gym with her two best friends, she was ready to prove a point to April, but April has beat her to the punch

* * *

April had finished practice 5 minutes ago; Lois packed her things away then walked back over to April. April saw Reece out the corner of her eye and smiled; she looked up and waved. He motioned to meet her in 15 minutes outside and April nodded.

"April can I talk to you now?" Sabrina asked a bit nervous

"Yeah sure, sorry about earlier, but we needed to get through the routine" April apologised

"It's okay" Sabrina slightly smiled "So you're not going to like this A"

"What's wrong Sabrina? Are you okay?" April stopped what she was doing and looked at Sabrina

"Yeah I'm fine, I want to tell you something that happened in class today" Sabrina told April

"Okay, what happened?" April asked scared of the answer

"Well, Lilly and Reece were in my class today and the teacher was late, so Lilly thought she would flirt with Reece again, but..." Sabrina stopped for a minute and April butted before she could start again

"She is a bitch Lois, she always flirts with what she can't have and Reece wouldn't do it back I know he wouldn't. What's the difference between the other times Lilly has flirted with my man?" April told Sabrina

"I know she does, but this time she straddled him and lent in to kiss him A; she told him and I quote that 'You will want me one way or another'" Sabrina revealed to a very angry April. October looked at April and she could see that her sister was going to blow any minute "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's okay S, I'm going to kill her and this time I mean it" April picked up her bag and began to walk towards the double doors

* * *

Lilly walked through the changing rooms and to the gym, she pushed down the double doors and walked into the gym with Holly and Amy following her. She had a great big smile on her face when she saw April, October and Sabrina standing their looking back at her. April dropped her bag and ran towards Lilly.

"You stupid ugly skanky bitch" April punched Lilly full pelt in the face "You will never know how much I hate you Lilly; I have done nothing to you for you to do this to me, but all you like to do is ruin my life and guess what you are so not succeeding"

"What the hell did you do that for and as for being a bitch, so are you" Lilly held her hand to her face and smirked "You must be sump or just plain stupid if you don't know why I hate you so much?"

"Enlighten me Lilly. What have I done for you to try and ruin me?" April asks really curious

"You took my captain spot away from me, you are dating Reece even though I like him, so don't you stand their acting like you're the victim when this is your entire fault" Lilly explained "We were the best of friends I know and I know what I did was wrong, but I was going to apologise until you stole my captain badge. I loved being Captain April, but because of you it was token away from me"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I didn't still anything from you and Reece asked me to be his girlfriend not vice versa" April corrected Lilly "Now if you don't mind I am meeting Reece in 5 minutes"

April picked up her bag and walked around Lilly to the double doors with Sabrina and October walking behind her "Oh and Lilly if I was you, I would stay away from Reece because if you don't it will get personal"

"Is that a treat?" Lilly asked smirking

"No actually it's a promise" April opened the door and left before Lilly could reply

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review. In the next chapter Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton come into it plus their kids April, October and Jamie also more Lilly, Holly and Amy along with Sabrina and Megan. **


	11. You mess with one you mess with all

**Sorry I took too long to write the story, my coursework is getting more and more so I have to do that as well as this. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. Here is chapter 10 and I hope you like it. This story has a long way to go before it ends I hope, so if you have any ideas just write them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – You mess with one of us you mess with all**

Reece had heard about the fight between Lilly and April yesterday after practice, he went by April's house to see how she was. He has been standing outside her door for 15 minutes debating whether or not he should knock. Reece decided to go home and see April at school in an hour or so; so he began to walk back down the drive way. April opened her front door and was shocked to see Reece walking down her drive way

"Reece" April called out witch the trash in her hand; Reece turned around and smiled at her

"April, hey" Reece mumbled

"What you doing here?" April asked while dumping the trash into the green bin by the side of her house.

"I heard about the fight you had yesterday night after practice and I wanted to come and see how my baby was" Reece replied

"Then why were you leaving?" April was confused

"Because I then thought I could talk to you at in school in an hour or so" Reece defended himself

"Okay the fight between Lilly and I was about what she did to you in class yesterday and she finally told me the truth that I was waiting to hear" April told Reece

"Oh really and what was that?" Reece asked curious

"Long story, but I can tell you at school if you like" April flirted

"Yeah that be great" Reece smiled then walked closer to April; Reece leaned in and kissed April softly on the lips "Now don't you feel so much better?"

"Yep I sure do, I have to go and finish getting ready for school, but I'll see you in an hour at school" April kissed Reece one last time before waving bye and walking to her house shutting the door

* * *

Haley was down stairs making breakfast for Jamie, Jamie was up stairs he needs to ask his dad for some advice, but he wasn't in so he was considering asking his mom instead. He slowly made his way down the stairs and enters the kitchen where he sees his mom laying otu a plate of blueberry waffles.

"Hey J" Haley smiled

"Hey mom, I need to ask you something, but I don't want you getting all sloppy about it" Jamie told Haley as he sat down at the table

"Okay what's wrong son?" Haley asked

"There's this girl at school I like and I really want to ask her out, but I'm scared of being rejected" Jamie confessed

"Oh well you better ask your dad about this because he was rejected so many time until I gave in and accepted a date with him" Haley laughed

"Yeah I knew I should because I have heard the story about that" Jamie smiled "I'll talk t him tonight"

"Okay, well eat up then we'll head to school and don't forget to go to the mall to get an outfit for the twins birthday on Saturday" Haley gave Jamie the money then left to get ready for work

"I know mom, I won't and plus like they'll let me" Haley laughed and so did Jamie

* * *

April and October were down stairs in the kitchen when Brooke paced into the kitchen; she looked so tired since she had no sleep last night after dealing with April and trying to calm her down about the whole Lilly thing after practice. Chase was gone when Brooke got home from work; he left a note on the fridge which said:

_Hey Brooke,_

_I guess we weren't meant to be, I'm sorry about the whole argument we had about the moving thing. I should have spoken to you before I took the job. I do love you and properly always will, but I had to take the job. I'm sorry to say this, but I'll send you the divorce papers as soon as possible. I hope you and girls do okay without me. I know you love me and always will, but you also love Lucas and I know you love him more than me; you pretend to hate him, but you really love him, so be true to yourself and do me a favour and please talk to him about your feelings, promise you will. I should have stuck around and said bye, but it was too painful so I left this message for you. Good bye Brooke and tell the girls I love them and I'll miss them as much as I'll miss you. Live your life Brooke and live it with Lucas._

_I will always love you and the girls Brooke _

_Love Chase_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Brooke read the letter over and over again when she got home from work last night; she never told the girls all she said was that Chase left and that he loved them, but it was to painful to say good bye in person and the girls understood.

"Morning mum" Both girls said at the same time

"Morning girls, I know what you're thinking" Brooke said when she looked at the two girls in front of her "I didn't sleep well last night and yes it was to do with Chase, but also it was too do with what he said"

"Okay, mum as much as I'll love to sit here at chat with you. We're going to be late if we don't move" April smiled

"Okay, but who's going to take you?" Brooke asked

"We got it covered; Auntie Haley is on her way to pick us up. Mum don't forget your making our dresses for our party on Saturday and please don't forget to get the goodie bags we ordered from the shop" October told her mum "They need picking up today, there are like 36 b bags. Oh and were going to the mall with Jamie after school to pick out his outfit for Saturday"

"Okay girls. Oh I know you're not going to like this, but did you invite Lilly yet?" Brooke asked

"Nope and were not going to not after last night" April told Brooke being all serious "I hate that little skank bag"

"You have too and I only asked because your dad already did, so I wanted you to do it first" Brooke confessed

"He had no right to do that, who does he think he is?" April was getting mad

"You're dad" Brooke laughed

"Yeah when he wants to be" April admitted "This is not fair"

"She did invite you" Brooke looked at them

"No Grandma Karen did actually mum" April replied while October just sat there and listened "We should be able to pick who comes and who doesn't"

"You can, but she is you Aunt whether you like it or not" Brooke stood up to get the door when she heard the buzzer go off "That is the end of this conversation April Rose Scott"

"This is not fair mum" April grabbed her school bag and walked out towards Haley's car when she saw her Aunt at the door

"Bye girls" Brooke waved

"Whatever" April stomped off while October followed

* * *

Reece was waiting at the school gates for his girlfriend. Haley parked up in the car park. April got out of the car and shut the car door. Jamie and October knew she was going to be in this mood all day so they stayed well clear of being in her bad books like Lilly was right now. Reece ran over to April and saw her face.

"April, what's wrong?" Reece asked looking worried

"Lilly is the problem. She is always a problem and so is my bloody father" April responded

"Okay is there anything I can do?" Reece questioned

"First you could agree to come to my party on Saturday" April smiled

"Yeah of course I'll come, I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's party" Reece assured April

"And secondly you could kiss me" April smiled for the first time since she left her house

Reece leaned in and kissed April on the lips noticing Lilly was watching them from the corner of his eyes "Babe have you got cheer practice at lunch?"

"Yeah and I'm cutting Lilly form the squad tonight" April told Reece "Don't tell anyone though"

"Why you cutting her baby girl" Reece asked

"Because she is a bitch and she thinks she cannot turn up to practice, but she can turn up to the games and get away with it. I chose her replacement last night, so it's not like I'll be one girl short" April answered back

"Okay fair enough" Reece smiled kissing April's neck then back to her lips

"I have to go now babe, but I'll see you at practice" April kissed Reece one last time before leaving for class

* * *

Lunch time had finally come; Lilly got a note from April it read:

_Lilly meet me in the gym 10 minutes before practice I have something to tell you. April._

Lilly laughed at the note then screwed it up and throw it away. Everyone was in the gym stretching before they started even the guys were. Reece was eyeing his girlfriend up while Kieran was doing the same. Lilly walked into the gym late as usual. April stood up from having a drink and pulled Lilly to the side

"I told you 10 minutes before and you turn up 10 minutes late instead" April told Lilly

"I know what you said and I don't care what you want either" Lilly notified April

"Okay well this is your own fault then" April smiled

"What is" Lilly looked confused

"Lilly you're off the squad, you're fired" April informed a very shock Lilly

All the guys were looking over at April and Lilly and so were the rest of the cheerleaders including a very surprised October. Lucas the coach looked over and saw Lilly nearly in tears

"What did you just say April?" Lilly asked furious

"You heard me; you're off of my squad. I have had enough of you using and abusing my Captain rights, so you are off my squad" April replied "Now if you don't mind we have a game to get ready for"

Lilly looked over at Lucas and everyone who was watching; she picked up her bag and left feeling embarrassed and outraged. Lucas shook his head and turned back to his boys.

"Boys, practice is off. Come back for practice after school" Lucas instructed the boys, he then looked over at April "April, my office now" Lucas shouted across the gym. April looked at him and glared

"Right girls, we'll have to pick this up tomorrow after school instead" April then went to walk away but suddenly turned to Lilly "that is everyone except you bitch" April told the girls before grabbing her bag plus pom poms then followed Lucas to his off smirking all the way

* * *

October was waiting outside the boy's locker room for her sister; she also wanted to see Kieran since she hasn't for 4 hours. Lucas sat down in his seat and looked up at April with disappointment in his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Lucas asked April

"What do you mean Mr. Scott?" April smirked smugly

"Do get all smart with me" Lucas put his pen and pad down and stood up "Sit"

"No I don't want to sit in you scrubby dirty chairs, I don't want to listen to you going on and on about shit and I don't want to be here so if you don't mind DAD I want to go for lunch" April responded

"I said sit, so sit" Lucas voice was getting louder

"And I said I don't want to" April's voice was also increasing

"What is your problem April?" Lucas questioned

"You're my problem, your whole family is my problem" April answered "Plus Lilly is a bitch who comes to my practices 10 minutes late and you call me into your office because I let her go"

"Can't you just give her another chance?" Lucas was literally begging her

"No I can't, just like I don't want her to come to my birthday party on Saturday" April replied "But mum told me you invited her without my consent or October's"

"I did, but why would you not want your Auntie to come?" Lucas looked confused

"You're not listening to me are you, she is a horrible backstabbing two face little bitch and if you haven't noticed I hate her actually we hate her" April told Lucas

"Now watch your tongue young lady" Lucas responded

"Can I go now" April looked away and picked her bag up again

"Yes fine, we'll talk later" Lucas moved out of the way

"No we won't" April left annoyed

* * *

October saw Kieran he was already dressed and about to leave the locker room. He was with Reece who saw the whole commotion with Lilly and April earlier as so did everyone else. Reece couldn't believe that Lucas had called April into his office about it because it was really between April and Lilly no one else.

"So I guess Lilly is still in the office?" Reece asked October

"Yep and if I know my sister she'll come out pissed and I mean really pissed then she was before" October told Reece who was looking at the office door

"I don't really blame her because Lucas shouldn't have got involved since this is between his sister and his daughter" Kieran butted in

"Yeah I guess" Reece looked back at Kieran who was staring at his girlfriend

"So Kieran you wanted to be tutored or something, how about you come by my house tonight and I'll teach you something" October smiled her big dimple smile

"Yeah I'll do that" Kieran leaned in and kissed October while Reece stared at the office door; then all

Of a sudden the door flung open and slammed shut with April walking out with a pissed of face

................................................................................................................................................................October saw her sister walk towards her; she could see she wasn't happy at all. She was already pissed this morning and now she is even more pissed that her face look like it was going to burst any minute. April walked out of the boy's locker room angrier than before.

"What happened A? What did he want?" October asked her sister

"He is a no good for nothing dead beat dad who sides with his sister who is a dirty little whore and I hate them both, but the best part is he thinks he and his sister are invited to our party on Saturday well he better think again" April was so mad and her face was going bright red by her anger

"Okay I don't want them there either, but we have no choice" October tried to comfort her

"I know, but if they're going to be there then I won't be and I promise you and everyone else that I will stay in my room the whole day and night because if I see Lilly Rose Scott I'm going to tear her eyes out of her ugly face and shove them down her dirty nasty little tiny throat" April warned her sister while her face got redder

"Okay I guess we can talk to mum and see what she says" October smiled then looked at her boyfriend

"I'm getting out of here and thank you guys for sticking around especially you Reece" April turned to her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on his lips

All four of them left the gym; April was still mad, but not as mad as she was when she first walked out of the office. Reece was annoyed because Lilly was hurting his girlfriend and she was still trying to get with him even though he told her he doesn't like her.

* * *

Lilly, Holly and Amy were walking home, Lucas had finished work early. Lilly was walking up her drive when she saw her brother sitting on the step staring into the air. Lilly slowly paced up to Lucas.

"Hey Luke" Lilly smiled "Did you get my spot back on the squad?"

"Nope, Lilly I need to talk to you about all this with your nieces and all the fights between you three" Lucas told Lilly "You need to understand that I can't fight this battle for you because it's between you and April and now I got involved April hates me yet again"

"I know and I understand bro, but I need to be on that squad since it was mine first" Lilly pleaded

"Okay well talk to her tomorrow at school, I just came by to tell you that you have to sort this out because I love my two daughters and I don't want to lose them again"

"Okay fine I'll talk to her" Lilly walked pass her brother and stormed inside with Holly and Amy following

* * *

April, October, Reece and Kieran all had free period last lesson, so they were going home. Reece and Kieran wanted to walk the girl's home from school since they were meant to double date, but April bailed because she wasn't in the mood anymore.

"So A, you feeling a bit better?" Reece asked

"Yeah much better now I'm with you" April smiled

"You know A, I could be with you forever" Reece felt embarrassed by saying that

"How could you say that when we've only been dating a month" April asked confused

"Because I think I can, I wouldn't like to lose you A, your my one in a million" Reece replied

"Aww that is so cute to say, your my one in a million too baby" April leaned in and kissed Reece on the lips softly

"So are you going to let Lilly back on your squad?" Kieran asked April

"Nope she can rot for all I care, she is a bitch and I hate her auntie or no auntie" April responded

"Okay, so what if she asks you tomorrow?" October questioned her sister

"I'll tell her the same thing" April smirked

"Good one sis" October cheered

April and October had finally got to their house, Reece and Kieran walked both girls up to their door. Brooke was home and the girls knew it since her car was in the driveway. April still couldn't believe her father's actions and how he pulled her into his office about it.

"Okay so I'll see you at school tomorrow baby girl" Kieran kissed October and she pulled away smiling

"Yeah tomorrow" October smiled

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" Reece kissed April on the lips which lasted 2 minutes before they pulled away to catch some air

"Yeah tomorrow sexy" Reece and Kieran left down the driveway waving at the sisters as they walked into their house

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the couch with her laptop and sketch pad. She was drawing a new design for her company that she can fax over to Millie who is taking over her company in new York. Brooke saw her daughters walk in and she could tell straight away that something had happened and she wanted to know what now.

"Hey mum, bye mum" April ran up to her room she was still mad at her mum about this morning, but her dad made it worse

"What's wrong with her?" Brooke asked October who was walking slowly to the kitchen "She still mad about this morning"

"Yeah, but something happened at lunch time with April and Lilly then dad butted in" October filled her mum in with the details

"Okay I'll go speak to her" Brooke put her sketch pad down and walked for the stairs

Brooke walked for the stairs with October behind her. She got to the landing at knocked on April's door there was no answer so she knocked again "Baby can I come in please?"

"What do you want mum" April shouted

"I want to speak to you about what happened at school" Brooke replied

"Fine come in" Brooke turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. April was slumped on her bed with the pillow over face

"Okay come on tell me what happened" Brooke sat down on the edge of April's bed and rubbed her back

"Dad is an ass who sided with Lilly even though he doesn't know what she has been doing" April explained to Brooke "I cut Lilly from my squad because she turns up late, she abuses my captain rights and I've had enough of it and of her doing this to me mum. Dad had no right to make me stop my practice to talk to me in his office"

"Wait a minute your dad pulled you into his office because you cut Lilly off of the squad?" Brooke was confused "He should have left it, it's between you and Lilly; he shouldn't have got involved. I'm going to go and see him about this, what gives him the right to do that"

"I know that's what I thought" April removed the pillow from her face and looked at her mum "Thank you"

"You're welcome my sugar plum, now will you come down and we can order pizza while I go and speak to your father" Brooke smiled

"Okay mum" April got up and followed her mu down stairs to the couch

* * *

Brooke got into her car and looked at the time it was 3:40 Lucas would be home from work by now so she started her engine and drove towards Lucas's house. She was fuming with what he done at lunch time to her baby girl. He should not have butted in. Brooke drove up Lucas's drive way and got out of the car. She ran up to his door and started banging on it so hard it felt like she would knock the door down. Peyton came to the door and opened It to reveal a very angry looking Brooke standing there.

"What you doing here Brooke?" Peyton asked looking surprised

"I'm here for Lucas, I need to speak to that waste of space" Brooke told Peyton

"Luke, Brooke's here for you" Peyton shouted into the house. Lucas came to the door and smiled when he saw Brooke standing there

"Hey Brooke" Lucas smiled

"Don't you hey Brooke me you complete waste of space. How dare you pull my daughter into your office knowing full well that it was none of your business?" Brooke spoke

"What you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked nothing full well what Brooke was talking about

"At lunch time you called April's cheer practice because your sister was being a total bitch as usual and you sided with her as usual too" Brooke responded angry

"I know what you mean, but she is my blood Brooke and I was stuck in the middle" Lucas tried to cover his self

"And April is your daughter she's your blood to jackass and now she is beginning to hate you all over again" Brooke confessed "Yu should have kept out of it seeing as it was between Lilly and April not you"

"I know and I'm sorry" Lucas told Brooke

"Stop apologising because there beginning not to mean anything. You are uninvited to the girls birthday party on Saturday" Brooke turned to walk way when Lucas stopped her

"You can't do that and you won't" Lucas shouted

"I can and I have plus April doesn't want you there anyway and neither does October. You see you screw with one sister you screw with us all" Brooke smiled then headed for her car

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review. **


	12. Be Happy

**Sorry I took too long to write the story, my coursework is getting more and more so I have to do that as well as this also I had no internet for a while. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. Here is chapter 12 and I hope you like it. This story has a long way to go before it ends I hope, so if you have any ideas just write them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do with them.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and the girls finished early for school. April and October were in April's room talking about their boyfriends and how happy they were with them. April had calmed down from school since her mum said she will deal with it. October smiled when she got a text message from Kieran; October opened the message and read it with a huge smile on her face it read: _**Hey sexy, I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me. When you're with me I feel like I'm in heaven and if you would leave me I will die inside because you're my everything; even though we have been together for 3 months it feels like more. This is hard for me to say, but I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you October and if I do what would you say? P.S. see you at school tomorrow. Kieran xxx. **_October couldn't believe what Kieran had just told her, she was happy, but shocked at the same time. October looked at April who looked confused; this was out of the blue and October was so not excepting Kieran to confess everything to her especially by text.

"O are you okay?" April asked with the confused face she had on from minutes ago

"Yeah just shocked that's all A" October responded

"What about, what is that text all about?" April questioned pointing to October's phone

"Kieran, he just texted me and revealed something that I don't know whether to like it or hate it" October babbled

"Calm down and tell me what he revealed" April told October

"He said that he might be falling in love with me and that he wants to know what I would do if he did" October explained to her sister who hand her mouth wide open in shock "I know right"

April close her mouth slowly then began to smile "I think you should reply sis, I think you should tell him how you feel and answer his question with your true feelings; yeah you've only been dating 3 months, but if you fall for each other deeply so be it" April told her sister

"Yeah I'm going to that waht can I lose if I confess all apart from Kieran and my dignity, but I need to tell him" October smiled at her sister and hit the reply button on her phone

She began to text and she wrote: _**Hey boyfriend, I miss you too, I wish you were here so I could say this face to face, but you're not so I'll text it to you instead. So I'll start off by answering your question; if you told me you loved me I would say it back because I think I'm falling in love with you too Kieran and I can't help it. When you're with me I feel so safe and happy, but when you we break apart that's when I want to call you and meet you again. I don't know what I'd do if you left me because I feel safe around you and not alone. I know we've only been together for 3 months, but to me it feels a lot longer. October xxx. **_October smiled when she pressed send and looked at April and again smiled.

* * *

Brooke was in the supermarket doing her shopping. April and October where with her this time. April was walking down the aisle when she bumped into a tall guy. The guy looked down and saw April standing there with a magazine in her hand

"Oh it's you" April turned to walk away

"April wait please, I want to apologise" Lucas called out, April stopped and turned to face her dad

"You were in the wrong dad and you know it" April responded "It is my squad now and she thought she could just turn up any time she likes"

"I know A, I'm sorry for dragging you into my office and having a go at you. I know now I was in the wrong and shouldn't have said what I had" Lucas confessed

"Your forgiven dad, just don't screw me over like that again" April smiled and hugged her dad

"April sweetie, did you get your magazine?" Brooke called out

"Mum over here" October and Brooke walked over to where April was standing

"Dad" October called out

"Hey O" Lucas smiled "Brooke"

"Lucas" Brooke replied

"Brooke I need to tell you something" Lucas blurted out "In Private though"

"Okay, girls could you go and get me some milk and eggs please; take the trolley with you" Brooke ordered

"Thanks Brooke" Lucas looked at Brooke

"So what's the matter?" Brooke didn't look like she cared, but she said she would talk to him

"I want to break up with Peyton?" Lucas told Brooke

"Yeah and I want you back" Brooke couldn't believe she just said that out loud

"What was that Brooke?" Lucas asked knowing full well what she said, but wanting to hear it again.

"Nothing Luke, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go" Brooke turned around and headed for the milk aisle.

"Brooke wait, please" Lucas called out

"I can't really I have to go" Brooke replied

Lucas ran up to Brooke and grabbed her by the hand "Please Brooke talk to me, I heard what you said Brooke; there is no reason to be scared"

"Fine I said I wanted you back, but I also heard what you said Luke, I know you want to leave Peyton and I know you're in love with me, but I'm going through a divorce and I have the girls birthday party on Saturday" Brooke admitted

"Okay I know Brooke, but I want to be with you and no one else. We have two beautiful daughters and we could be a family together" Lucas tried to convince Brooke "Why are you fighting this?"

"Lucas I don't know, I have a lot on my plate and plus your still with Peyton" Brooke responded

"Brooke I want to..." Lucas began

"I know you want to leave her, but my point is you're still with her" Brooke carried on

"Brooke I know I am, but what about us" Lucas pouted

"There is no us at this point Luke, when you've left Peyton, come look for me" Brooke turned around and left Lucas standing in the aisle looking at Brooke walk away

"I'll come look for you, I will" Lucas whispered to himself

* * *

It was 7:00 in the evening; Brooke was putting her shopping away when her front door opened, Haley walked in sat down at the kitchen counter with Jamie behind her.

"Hey Jamie, Hales" Brooke greeted her guest

"Hey Aunt Brooke" Jamie smiled "Where are the girls?"

"There up stairs in October's room, we just got back from the supermarket" Brooke replied

"Okay cool, I'll go and see them then" Jamie hugged Brooke then left to go to the girl's room.

"So Haley, I need your advice badly" Brooke whispered while Jamie paced up the stairs

"And what with" Haley smiled

"Lucas" Brooke sat down opposite Haley "We kind of bumped into each other and the supermarket"

"Oh and is that bad?" Haley looked confused

"It is when he confesses that he wants to be with me and he wants to leave Peyton for me" Brooke was now panicking

"Oh, now I understand" Haley looked at Brooke

"Yeah" Brooke got up and poured herself a drink "Do you want one Hales?"

"Yeah go on then" Haley replied

"So what should I do?" Brooke asked while pouring Haley her drink

"You should get back with him" Haley told Brooke

"Pardon, did I hear you correctly?" Brooke was well shocked

"Yeah you did and I am saying all this because you still love him, no matter what he did with that whore" Haley smiled at Brooke "You love him and he still loves you, so go for it Brooke"

"I can't Haley" Brooke sat back down

"And why not?" Haley questioned

"Because he is still with Peytwhore and I don't want to do what they did to me no matter how much I hate her" Brooke answered

"Okay what if he breaks up with her" Haley sighed "Then what would you do?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to see when it comes to it" Brooke also sighed "If it comes to it"

"It will, if I still know Lucas; he would have left her tonight and come to the twins birthday party tomorrow alone" Haley sipped her drink

"Yeah I'll like to see that happen" Brooke also sipped her drink "Haley that is never going to happen"

"You wait and see, I bet it does" Haley smiled because she knew she was right

"Yeah okay, whatever" Brooke looked away and began to think

* * *

Lucas just got home from the store; Peyton was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them. She turned around to find Lucas unpacking the food. Peyton could see that there was something wrong with Lucas and she wanted to know what it is.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked while walking up to him

Lucas sighed then took a deep breath before answering her

"Luke, talk to me" Peyton was getting ready nervous now

"Okay right Peyton I think you need to sit down or something" Lucas looked at Peyton

Peyton sat down in the seat opposite Lucas "What's going on Luke?"

"Peyton I need to tell you something" Lucas looked up slightly "I need to do something now"

"Okay what is it?" Peyton looked a little worried now

"I want to Brooke back" Lucas didn't know how to say it so he got to the point; he looked at Peyton "I really do"

"But what about me?" Peyton had tears in her eyes

"I don't want you anymore Peyton, I know what I want and it is Brooke." Peyton pushed her chair out and ran to the bathroom. Lucas sat in the chair and watched her go.

..................................................................................................................................................................Jamie walked down the corridor when he got to the top of the stairs, he knocked on October's door and smiled when he heard them talking about their boyfriends. He knocked once more because he didn't get an answer the first time "Come in" Jamie walked into October's room smiling still

"Hey J, why you smiling like that?" April looked at the door and saw Jamie walk in

October shot her head up and looked at Jamie also "Hey J"

"Hey twins, how's it going?" Jamie asked ignoring April's first question

"First of were fine and secondly answer my first question" April replied

"I'm smiling because you two make me laugh and let me guess you were talking about Reece and Kieran before I came in huh?" Jamie answered

"Yeah we were talking about them, but who wouldn't if they were your boyfriends" October laughed

"Yeah yeah okay" Jamie jumped on to the bed next to both girls

* * *

Haley finished her drink and so did Brooke. Haley had to get home for Nathan and she had to grab a Chinese on the way home.

"Hey Brooke, I have to get back for Nate" Haley stood up "He would be waiting for his dinner by now"

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the party" Brooke stood up as well

"Jamie, we have to go" Haley shouted

"Yeah I'll be there tomorrow Brooke, 2:00 right" Haley looked back at Brooke

"Okay good, I'm glad. I'll see you then Hales" Brooke replied

Jamie came running down the stairs "See you later Aunt Brooke"

"Bye J, see you tomorrow" Brooke hugged Jamie and he left with Haley

* * *

Peyton had been in the bathroom for an hour and 15 minutes. Lucas was banging on the bathroom door, but Peyton never opened up to him.

"Peyton please come out of there, I know your upset, but we can talk about all this" Lucas Shouted

"No we can't, if you wanted Brooke back all this time then why didn't you save me all the hurt and go with her when she broke with Chase?" Peyton sobbed through the door

"I don't know, maybe I thought this could work, but when I saw her today at the store, I feel for her all over again and I realised it was her I want. I'm sorry Peyton, please come out" Lucas confessed

Peyton opened the door and walked straight past Lucas and into the bed room. She grabbed both bags from under the bed and opened the wardrobe; she was packing her cloths into it

"Peyton what are you doing?" Lucas asked

"You want Brooke, so I'm leaving you" Peyton responded "I should have known"

"Peyton you don't have to leave, you can stay in the spare room down the corridor" Lucas told Peyton

"Yeah and what help that would be. No I think I'm going to have to leave because I don't think I could do that" Peyton walked to the cabinet and grabbed her underwear "You should have left me Lucas, you should have said something because now I'm hurting really bad"

"Peyton I am so sorry" Lucas had to look away

"Yeah and so am I" Peyton had both bags packed "Good bye Lucas"

"Peyton you don't have to really" Peyton opened the door and looked back at Lucas

"I do, bye Luke and be happy" Peyton left the house and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review. In the next chapter it will be about the twins and their birthday party also Lucas turns up uninvited with some news for Brooke and his daughters, Haley tells Nathan something and Peyton turns up at the party too. **


	13. The Big Birthday Present

**Chapter 13 - **

It was the twins birthday party later today, Brooke was getting everything ready for her daughter's day. April was already up waiting for her sister in her pink pj's. October ran down the stairs and over to April.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They both shouted at the same time

"Happy birthday princesses" Brooke walked into the kitchen and smiled "These are for you"

Brooke pointed at two piles of presents in the living room

"Thanks mom" Both girls ran to their presents and began opening them

"Girls, these are for now, but the rest are for the party" Brooke sat on the settee and watched

Both girls got a new phone, a new outfit for the party, a new camera. April got a pink laptop and October got a purple notebook which they both wanted.

"Thanks mom" April screamed then hugged her mom and so did October

"So girls what you going to do before tonight?" Brooke asked

"Well Kieran and Reece wanted to meet up with us" October replied

"Oh okay, so you go and meet your boyfriends and I'll get everything ready for your party" Brooke said sarcastically

"Did you want us to help you prepare mom" April felt guilty

"Well if you don't mind" Brooke got up and walks into the kitchen

"Nah of course we don't, do we October?" April looked at her sister

"Okay how about, we call the guys and ask them to come over and help?" October sat up and followed her mom into the kitchen

"Yeah that can work" Brooke smiled at her girls "Go call your guys"

April and October ran up stairs to get their old phones to change everything to their new phones. April ran to her room and October ran to hers. April got dressed into casual clothes until later on then she would change into her party cloths, October did the same. April grabbed her phone and texted Reece, she said: _**Hey Reece, I was wondering if you wanted to come over mine and help get everything ready for the party tonight. I know you wanted to meet up, but I feel bad letting my mum do everything when it is my party. A x. **_April sat on her makeup table and began brushing her hair when she got a reply which read:_** No problem baby girl and yes I would love to help you and your mum get ready for your party tonight; I'll be over in 10 minutes. R x. **_April smiled when she got the texted and skipped down stairs when he had finished her hair.

..................................................................................................................................................................

October was in her room getting dressed, she needed to text Kieran about changing their plans and she needs to change over her sim to her new phone. October got dressed then grabbed her phone and changed over her sim so she could text her boyfriend. When October finished changing sims, she opened a message and began to text Kieran she wrote: _**Hey K, I know you wanted to meet up because it's my birthday, but I have to help get ready for my party this evening. I would feel really guilty if my mum, sister or Reece done everything. I was wondering if you would come and help instead and we could spend time then. Love you always October xoxoxo.**_ October pressed send then waited for a reply, she was doing her hair when she got a text back from Kieran; it read:_** Hey beautiful, yeah I'll come over and help; it would be fun. Don't worry about meeting up. I'll be at your place in 10 minutes. See you soon and I love you too. K xoxoxo.**_ October smiled at run down stairs to start on the party

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was in the garden putting up the pink and purple birthday Gazebo she brought. April was in the garden waiting for Reece to turn up and October was sitting on the couch waiting for Kieran to turn up. The bell went; October got up and went to answer the door. Reece was standing there with two presents in his hand with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday October" Reece hugged October then stood back

"Thanks Reece, April your boyfriend is here" October shouted

April ran to the door and jumped into Reece's arms "Hey baby" Reece kissed April lightly on the lips

"Hey beautiful" Reece put April down and smiled at her "So can I come in or we gonna stand here smiling at each other for hours"

"Oh yeah, come in" April grabbed Reece's hand and led him into the garden where Brooke was

"Hey Reece" Brooke smiled while putting pink and purple balloons "You here to help?"

"Hey Miss Davis, yeah I'm here if you want me to help" Reece put down the presents and cards

"Okay then if you don't mind would you and April put those banners up for me please" Brooke pointed to the banners on the bench "They could go on the front door, in the front room and two in the garden"

"Yeah of course we can Miss Davis, come one A" Reece picked up the banners and took April's hands

"Thanks Reece and April" Brooke replied

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was 5:00 Haley, Jamie and Nathan turned up an hour ago to help Brooke set up the food and drink. April and October were just coming down the stairs.

"Happy birthday girlies" Haley walked over and hugged both girls

"Hey Auntie H" Both girls said at the same time "Hey J, Uncle Nate"

"Happy birthday girls" Nathan gave the girls there presents

"Thanks guys" April put her present down and so did October

"So when the party starting?" Jamie asked then the bell rang

"Now" Brooke smiled

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One after the other people was arriving for the twin's birthday party. April and October were in the garden with Reece, Kieran, Jamie and his girlfriend Sabrina. Lilly still wasn't invited because Lucas decided to butt out and the twins uninvited her. Brooke was talking to Haley over near the chairs. Megan was talking to Rion. Amy and Holly turned up and realised Lilly wasn't there.

"April, October where's Lilly?" Holly asked

"We uninvited her" April replied

"Oh because she rang us yesterday and told us that you re invited her" Amy looked confused

"Well she was wrong because as you can see that little toe rag isn't here" October told both girls

"Oh okay sorry" Amy and Holly turned around and walked away

"Yeah that's what I thought" both twins said at the same time

April and October went back to their conversation with the guys and Sabrina "So how you enjoying your birthday girls?" Jamie asked

"It is fantastic, I love it. I can't believe I'm 17 already" April answered first

"Yeah it's great huh sis?" October laughed "I love this party too. Mum done well again this year"

"Yeah she sure did" April looked around the party

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was getting ready to go and confront Brooke at the girl's birthday party, he wanted to tell Brooke something and he can't wait. He grabs the girl's presents and cards then leaves for his car. It has been nearly 24 hours since he broke up with Peyton and he needed to tell Brooke now. He got to Brooke's house and could hear all the commotion coming from the garden. Lucas walked around the back and entered through the gate. No one had notice Lucas; Lucas walked over to his daughters; he coughed so they would notice him.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought mum uninvited you" April was so surprised to see her dad

"She did, but she doesn't know I'm here yet" Lucas confirmed "Anyway October this is for you and April this one is for you" Lucas gave the presents to his daughters and smiled

"Thanks dad" They both shouted and hugged him tight

"You're welcome, I'm now going to find your mum" Lucas hugged and kissed the girls on the forehead one last time before going to find Brooke.

Brooke was in the kitchen getting another drink for her and Haley, plus Megan and Rion wanted one. Brooke opened the fridge to get the soft drinks out. She closed the fridge and saw Lucas standing there with a faint smile on his face.

Brooke moved to the counter to put the drink down before she drop it "Lucas what are you doing here? I thought I banned you from the party"

"I know you banned me and I don't care Brooke. I need to tell you something and I need to do it now before I lose my mind" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay Lucas, what is it?" Brooke sighed

"I want you back, I need you and the girls back in my life for good" Lucas explained to Brooke

"What about Peyton?" Brooke could just about get out

"She's gone; I broke up with her last night. Brooke I want you not her and I finally realised that" Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hands "Why me and why now?"

"Because I love you Brooke and I always have. I was confused and stupid. I need you Brooke. You complete my heart" Lucas confessed "I want to be a family with you"

Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes and was remembering all the good times they had and how happy she was to find out about being pregnant with his babies and having twins. Brooke wanted him back she wanted to make sure before she made the decision. Brooke was thinking about why she wanted him back then she got a flash back to the first time they met.

_**Flash back**_

_**It was the first day of senior year, Brooke was the rich cute beautiful attractive young brunette and Lucas was the new kid her was very adorable healthy handsome young boy. They met when Brooke was feeling down one day because her parents had rang her in the morning to tell her that they can't come and visit her again because they had a very important meeting. Brooke cried for hours before she turned up at school. Lucas was new and he just got on the basketball team and he always noticed Brooke; he was secretly crushing on Brooke and no one knew that except from his best friend Haley James. Then Brooke walked into the gym at practice and Lucas knew straight away that there was something upsetting her, he could see it in her face. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and smiled when she saw him standing in front of her.**_

"_**May I help you?" Brooke asked**_

"_**Yeah actually you can" Lucas smiled "You could go for something to eat with me after school today?"**_

"_**And what makes you think I would want to?" Brooke was now flirting with him**_

"_**Because you need cheering up and I think I could do that" Lucas walked around Brooke and put his chin on her shoulder**_

"_**Okay, but first you need to tell me your name Mr. Hot shot" Brooke turned and looked at him**_

"_**Lucas Scott" Lucas introduced himself**_

"_**Well hello Lucas, I am bro..." Brooke got cut off**_

"_**Brooke Davis, I know who you are" Lucas smirked**_

"_**Really" Brooke gave her famous dimple smile**_

"_**Yeah I do and by the way I love your smile" Lucas turned to walk away**_

"_**Wait one minute Mr. Hot shot, you driving or am i?" Brooke questioned**_

"_**I will unless you wanna drive" Lucas smiled again**_

"_**Nah you can, pick me up at mine an hour after school" Brooke un did her jacket**_

"_**Okay, see you them pretty girl" Lucas turned and ran to his team**_

"_**Yep see you then Broody" Brooke smiled and turned to her squad**_

_**End of flashback**_

Brooke came back from her flashback and was still looking at Lucas

"Brooke are you okay? Brooke, earth to Brooke" Lucas was waving his hand in front of her

"Yeah I'm fine I was just remembering all the happy days we had and when we first met" Brooke told Lucas

"They were good times and I would like to make some more with you" Lucas pleaded

"I need to think about this Luke, I can't just say yes. I need to run this through the girls and think for myself too" Brooke poured the drinks for everyone who asked for one then circled around Lucas "Give me time Luke"

"Okay Brooke, I love you and I can wait for you, I don't care how long it will be" Lucas turned to face Brooke "And if you give me another chance I will not mess up again"

Brooke left the kitchen and went back to Haley

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was sitting in the garden waiting for Brooke to bring her drink. Brooke placed Megan and Rion's drink on the table then walked over to where Haley was sitting. Brooke places both glasses of red wine onto the table next to Haley and sat down.

"What took you so long? I was gonna die of thirst" Haley joked

"Oh Lucas turned up and cornered me in the kitchen" Brooke sipped her drink

"Oh really, what did he want?" Haley asked

"He wants me back and he was telling me why and stuff" Brooke looked at the door which entered to the kitchen and saw Lucas standing in the door frame looking at her; she looked away and sighed

"And you said what?" Haley was eager to know everything

"I said that I need to think about it and I need to talk to the girls too" Brooke replied "I can't take him back without discussing this with the girl. It doesn't matter how much I want him"

"I knew it, I knew it when you first came bk. I knew you wanted him all along you were just too stubborn and scared to admit it" Haley laughed

"What are you talking about Hales?" Brooke looked really confused

"You just admitted it Brooke. You finally admitted that you want Lucas back" Haley responded "I am so happy you admitted it, know go and get your man"

"Fine okay yeah I admitted it, but I can't just go up to him and kiss him in front of everyone especially at the girl's party" Brooke looked back at Lucas who was now standing near a table

"Yes you can and the girl's won't mind, I promise Brooke. Just go" Haley pointed for Brooke to go.

Brooke stood up and began to walk across the garden to Lucas _'Be calm Brooke, you want him and you need to admit it to yourself before you kiss him'_ Brooke was thinking. Brooke reached Lucas. Lucas cocked his head towards Brooke and smiled "Hey Brooke"

"Hey Luke, I need to do something and I need to do it now" Brooke looked at Haley, who waved her hands for Brooke to make the move

"Okay and that is?" Lucas asked wondering

"This" Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips, everyone stopped and looked at Brooke and Lucas kissing. Lucas pulled away for a second

"What the hell Brooke? Are you sure about this?" Lucas was surprised and relieved at the same time

"Yeah I'm sure" Brooke bit her lips a little and kissed Lucas again.

"Mom, dad what does this mean?" October asked running to them

"I don't know yet, but when I do I'll let you know" Brooke giggled

"I know what this is. This means where together again" Lucas kissed Brooke one last time

"You are wow, how cool is this" April jumped up and down, then she stopped all of a sudden "Wait on dame minute, how we know you won't break up and ruin everything?"

"You don't and neither do we, so what were going to have to do is see what happens" Brooke smiled at her two daughters

"Is this our big birthday present you got us mom?" October asked

"Nah and plus the surprise is for both of you separately" Brooke laughed "There actually in the garage now"

"OMG you got us a car each didn't you" April squealed "You are the best ever mom"

"Yeah I did get you two cars, but you have to promise me that you will continue to do well at school and try to be nice to Lilly" Brooke looked at Lucas who smiled a thank you

"We'll try, no promises mom" Both girls squealed

"Okay well go and see your cars than gir-"Brooke got cut off by a surprise visit

"Well, well, well" Peyton walked into the garden clapping "If it isn't Mr. Scott and his true love"

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Brooke sighed

"I wanted to reveal something to you, you did still Lucas from and all" Peyton slurred

"Wait on second Miss Drama queen. You stole Lucas first and then you were a bitch to my daughters. So don't you tell me that I stole him from you" Brooke informed Peyton

"Peyton are you drunk?" Lucas asked

"And so what if I was?" Peyton's eyes were going glazy

"I think you should go home now" Lucas told Peyton "Don't you think?"

"No I don't Luke. Anyway I'm here with my lover" Peyton smirked at Brooke

"What are you smirking at me for you drunken bitch" Brooke looked at Peyton then looked away

"Because what you're about to see is going to give me some frill" Peyton smiled

"Oh and what is that?" Peyton pointed to the man who just came around the corner

"Peyton babe, I'm coming" the guy called out

Brooke knew that voice, she was hoping it wasn't. The guy walked into the garden and everyone looked at him with hate in their eyes "OMG Chase" Chase looked at Brooke then at Lucas

"I see you got your guy who wanted then?" Chase ignored the fact that his at April's and October's party

"OMG Chase" Brooke repeated "What the hell"

Chase finally realised what was going on when Brooke talked "Oh Brooke I'm so sorry, it was a lonely thing and I figured out you wanted Lucas all this time" Chase tried to defend himself.

"When" Brooke came out of Lucas's grasp and slowly took two steps toward Chase with tears in her eyes

"Brooke please" Chase begged while Peyton laughed

"Aww is poor miss perfect hurt all over again?" Peyton slurred

"I SAID WHEN" Brooke shouted ignoring Peyton completely

"A month before I left for y new job" Chase admitted

"This is unbelievable" Haley yelled "Peyton do you just love to screw Brooke's life up all the time?"

"Yeah actually I do, she can never forgive me so I can never stop hurting her" Peyton looked at Haley when she answered the question "I love it"

Brooke turned her head to Peyton and she has never hated someone has much as she hates Peyton right now. Yeah she didn't like Peyton for what she did with Lucas, but now she took Brooke over board and Brooke has finally become to hate Peyton. Brooke walked over to Peyton knowing everyone was watching.

"I hate you" Brooke felt like she mouthed the words because she couldn't hear herself say them "You come to my home drunk out of your head in the middle of my daughters party to tell me you have been sleeping with my husband before we got divorced to hurt me for taking Lucas back. That is low even for you Peyton"

"Yeah I did and did I hurt you all over again Brooke?" Peyton asked

"I have Lucas and really I had him even when he was with you. I love Lucas and always have; Chase was just a rebound even if I did marry him. Lucas is mine Peyton so build a bridge and gets over it" Brooke wiped the tear away "So yeah you hurt me, but just for a second because I've realised something"

"And what is that?" Peyton asked

"That I have Lucas and you don't" Lucas turned and looked at Lucas

Lucas walked up behind Brooke and put his hands around her waist. Brooke smiled.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT" Brooke shouted

"I'm going and for the record Brooke, we were never friends" Peyton smirked

"I know we weren't because a real friend don't do what you did" Brooke replied "NOW GO, oh and take Chase with you"

Chase put the girls presents down and left with Peyton. Brooke turned to her girls and smiled "I am so sorry for them ruining your birthday girls"

"She didn't mom, this is the best birthday ever. Do you want to know why?" April told Brooke

"Why baby girl?" Brooke asked back

"Because my parents just got back together after 17 years" April shrieked

"Yeah totally the best birthday ever" October agreed

"Aww thank you girls" Brooke kissed both girls on the cheek

..................................................................................................................................................................

The party was over; April, October and Sabrina were sitting in the garden still with Reece, Kieran and Jamie talking and laughing. Sabrina is staying at April's and October's house for the night. Brooke was tidying up the mess with Lucas, Haley and Nathan.

"Good birthday huh?" Reece asked both girls

"Yeah brilliant even thought Peytwhore tried to ruin it" April smiled and October nodded agreeing with her sister

"So your parents are back together then?" Jamie asked surprised "I thought they would never get back together; it's about time they did"

"Tell me about it" October agreed

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sabrina asked "We have to do something before school on Monday"

"I was thinking we could go to the fair , one of us could drive" April smiled at her sister

"Wait so that means where all driving except from Jamie who needs a car" Reece laughed along with Kieran

"Yeah dad said he'll buy me one for my birthday" Jamie piped up "Anyway are we going to the fair or not" April stood up and went to sit on her boyfriends lap

"Yeah okay, we'll go to the fair then" Reece nodded along with the rest

Brooke was cleaning around where the 3 girls and 3 boys were sitting "So what's that I hear? You want to go fair tomorrow" Brooke looked up at Lucas who shrugged "I guess you can, your old enough I suppose"

"Thanks mom" April squealed "Fair here we come"

It was getting late, so Reece and Kieran left early to get home and Jamie left with his parents. April went up stairs to get her PJ's on and so did October, and then both girls sat with their mom and dad on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you so much mom" April whispered

"What for girlie?" Brooke asked a bit confused

"For letting dad back into your life, I know it must of hurt, but you still let him in and for that we are totally grateful" April looked up at her mom with a smile

"I totally agree with A mom" October nodded

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled "Girls I'm glad we're all here together, but you have to realise this is only the beginning and we need to work other things out"

"We now dad, the thing is I'm just so excited and I can't wait for you to move in" October looked at her sister

"Hold on minute girls, we never said anything about your dad moving in. We just got back together 7 hours ago and I need to register all this before we go any further" Brooke explained trying not to upset anyone

"Your mom is right, we have to slow down a bit" Lucas stood up to leave "Which is why I'm going to go home and let you girls get some sleep"

"Dad you don't have to go really" April stood up and looked worried

"Yea A is right, you don't need to leave dad. Please don't leave" October also stood up

"Girls I have to leave to go to my mom's anyway to tell her the news and Lilly. So I'll see you at school on Monday since you're going out tomorrow with the guys and Sabrina" Lucas told the girls while looking at Brooke.

"Okay fine, we'll see you on Monday then" Both girls kissed their dad on the cheek then went up the stairs to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Okay Luke, why you really leaving?" Brooke asked

"I do have to go and see my mom Brooke, but if you want I can stay" Lucas kissed Brooke softly on the lips

"Nah its okay, but you can always come over tomorrow while the girls are out" Brooke kinked up her eye brows "I would like that"

"Okay I'll do that. See you then pretty girl" Lucas left the house and Brooke slumped back on the couch and smiled to herself.


	14. The big decision

**Chapter 14 – The big Decision **

Lucas was on his way to his mom's house to reveal the news about him getting back with Brooke. Lucas parked in the drive way and slowly walked up to the door. He knocked once and waited.

"Hey Luke" Lilly answered the door

"Hey Lil, is mom here?" Lucas asked

"Yeah. MOM" Lilly shouted "Lucas is here"

Karen came from the kitchen and smiled when she saw Lucas standing in the door way.

"Luke, what you doing here?" Karen asked "How was the party, I would have come, but I was busy doing something. Sorry"

"The party was great mom thanks for asking" Lucas replied "I need to tell you guys something"

"Come in and take a seat" Karen walked into the living room and sat down and Lucas sat down after her while Lilly shut the door

"Okay what's wrong Luke?" Karen asked looking worried

Lilly sat down and waited for Lucas to start talking

"Okay well Brooke and I are back together, which means Peyton and I are over" Lucas explained

"That is so great Luke, I love Brooke and the girls and I'm glad you're working things out" Karen hugged Lucas and looked at her daughter who had anger in her eyes

"What the hell Lucas? Why would you dump Peyton for that bitch" Lilly yelled "You know I don't get on with them brats you call your kids. You and Peyton could have been happy together"

"No Lilly we weren't happy and we would never have been happy. You have to work things out with the girls because your there auntie and were all family whether you like it or not" Lucas told Lilly

"Fine I'll try, but no promises" Lilly stomped off and went to her room

"She'll be okay" Karen sighed

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was round about 10:00 next morning Brooke walked into Haley's house and slumped onto the couch. Haley poured two glasses of wine and sat down next to Brooke. The twins were at home getting ready to go out.

"So what's the problem Brooke" Haley asked

"I don't know, I love him and always have, it's just going to fast" Brooke replied

"What did he say when we left?" Haley questioned

"He was meant to come back, but we called it a night and decided to talk today when the girl left for the fair with Jamie and the others, plus there staying at Sabrina's tonight. When he left he said that we can take it slow and not rush into things" Brooke responded

"Well then, I don't see the problem" Haley smiled

"Okay fine I'll admit it there isn't a problem I'm just scared" Brooke looked at Haley

"Talk to him and explain all this to him" Brooke nodded then sighed "Brooke"

"Yeah Hales" Brooke piped up

"What you still doing here?" Haley turned her head to Brooke

"Oh right, thanks for the wine. Bye" Haley laughed

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………April and October were getting ready with Sabrina. The boys said that they wanted to hang at the mall before they go to the fair. April was putting on her makeup while October was in the bathroom having a quick wash and Sabrina was already done; sitting downstairs watching TV waiting for the girls. Sabrina looked at the clock it said 1:00 pm the guys would be there soon.

"GIRLS" Sabrina shouted "The guys will be here in 10 minutes"

"Okay were coming down" April ran down the stairs followed by October.

There was a knock on the door at the moment October got to the bottom "I'll get it"

Reece, Kieran and Jamie were standing on the opposite side of the door.

"You girl ready?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, let us just grab our bags and then we'll be with you" April smiled at Reece who then winked at her

The girls ran inside and grabbed their bags "Who's driving?" Reece asked

"I will" October jumped

"Okay you can drive this time" April sulked

October clutched her car keys in her hands and headed to the garage for her car with the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was sitting at the river court, he had texted Brooke that he would be at her house at 7:00. Lucas was at his mom's house most of the day; then he left to have a little think and the best place for him was the river court. Lucas looked out to the sea, it was getting pretty dark and Lucas loved seeing the water glisten when the moon shined on it. The river court was his and Brooke's place to think when they dated in high school before she left for New York. Lucas sat on the bench thinking about everything that has gone on since he knew Brooke was in tree hill. Him finding out he had two daughter, to the girl hating him, to Peyton being pregnant then losing the baby, to Brooke getting divorced and him finally figuring out his true feelings and finally him leaving Peyton to be a family with Brooke. Lucas shook his head at all the drama and then laughed silently to himself. Lucas looked at his watch and saw it was 6:50; he had to be at Brooke's in 10 minutes so he left the river court and walked the 10 minutes to Brooke's house.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The day was nearly over Brooke had been at home deciding what to say to Lucas when he was going to come round and talk. Brooke was sitting in her house waiting for Lucas to come over fro their talk while the girls were out over night. She was a bit nervous because she didn't know what to say to Lucas even though she has it prepared in her head. Brooke had 3 bottles of wine in the fridge and a case of beer. Brooke held up the wine and whispered "Wine says do me" then she held up the case of beer and again whispered "Beer says get to the point"; she then nodded and put the case of beer back into the fridge and opened the bottle of wine getting ready for Lucas when he arrived. It was 6:30 and Brooke was getting more and more anxious when the time was getting nearer. Brooke looked up at the clock; she swore she could hear the chimes of the clock going off and the clock ticking every so often. Lucas had texted her earlier saying he had things to do so he would be at her house at 7:00; so she still had half hour before he would turn up, she needed to think and make sure she wouldn't make any mistakes, so she looked at the wine the wine and poured herself a glass to calm her nerves. Before Brooke knew it 7:00 was around the corner. She had 2 minutes until Lucas would be there to talk and discuss what is going. As soon as the clock hit 7:00 and the three chimes started there was knock at the door. Brooke stood up slowly and paced to the door, she checked herself in the mirror before pushing the door knob down and turning the handle to open the door. Lucas was standing there with a goofy smile on his face; Brooke could smell his sweet aftershave in the cold air when the soft breeze went by them. Lucas smiled at Brooke and she smiled back.

"Hey Brooke, I brought a bottle of wine" Brooke smiled and thought 'Wine means do me' to herself

"Luke Hi" Brooke greeted "Come in"

Lucas walked into Brooke's house; Brooke took a deep breath and followed him to the couch. Lucas sat down and Brooke sat next to him putting the bottle Lucas gave her next to the one she opened. They were both stiff and didn't want to ruin things. Lucas wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, but he didn't know how; so Brooke spoke first.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Brooke asked

"Yeah okay, thanks Brooke" Brooke poured Lucas a glass of wine

"So Luke, you wanted to talk. What did you want to say?" Brooke was nervous about the question she just asked, but excited to hear the answer she wanted

"I needed to tell you that I love you again and that I would like a second chance with you and the girls in my life" Lucas blurted out not thinking at all , he needed to get it off his chest and he needed to do it now

"Lucas I-I don't know what to say" Brooke took a sip of her already poured glass of wine and looked at Lucas who had a confused look on his face "Lucas I do love you, but it isn't as simple as that"

"Why can't it be that simple Brooke? You love me and I love you; that's all that matters" Lucas took Brooke's hands in his and kissed then gently.

"Okay so let's say it is that simple. What do we say to people? How does this work? How do we make it work?" Brooke gave Lucas question after question

"Who cares what people think. This work by our love for each other and the strength we have for it to work. We make it work by us trying and by us giving it a try Brooke, because you are everything for me and I can stop looking now; I can stop looking for my soul mate and bestfriend because I've found you" Lucas replied "I want this to work because I love you and even though it took me forever to realise it. Like you say the people who are meat to be always find there way back in the end, right?"

Brooke had finished her whole glass of wine by the time Lucas had finished "Lucas that was wonderful speech, but how do I know this is all true and not a dream I'm going to wake up from? How do I know you won't hurt me again like before and cheat on me with someone else?" Brooke asked "I need to know Luke"

"Brooke that will never happen again because I don't want to lose you or the girls ever again and I mean ever. No one will ever come between us because were too strong this time" Lucas told Brooke "Were stronger then we were in high school"

"Okay Lucas, we can try this again, but remember this is your last chance and if you do anything to ruin it, me and the girls will go back to new York and you will never see them again, so do you hear me" Brooke had tears rolling down her eyes

"Yeah I hear you pretty girl and trust me that will never happen again"

"Lucas can I tell you something" Lucas nodded "I love you"

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis" Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on the lips.

Lucas deepened the kiss and Brooke went along with it. They began to get passionate. Lucas leaned and Brooke moved so she was lying on the couch underneath Lucas. They were both getting in the mood now. Lucas's tongue was begging Brooke for entrance and Brooke quickly accepted; she liked this feeling being with Lucas again. Brooke and Lucas's tongues were now battling against together. Brooke put her hands up Lucas's top and tickled his belly, Lucas liked the feeling of being their passionate again with Brooke the mother of his daughters his soul mate and bestfriend. Lucas untied Brooke's dressed which slowly slide down her body. Lucas and Brooke's lips broke apart so Lucas could remove Brooke's dress from the couch; Brooke slowly lifted Lucas's top over his head and flung it to the floor. Lucas then clashed his lips with Brooke's again and their tongues began to battle each other once more. Brooke was un buttoning Lucas's jeans and slipped them off of him. So now Brooke and Lucas were both naked kissing and touching each other. Lucas found his way in between Brooke's legs; he then slowly entered Brooke. Brooke was groaning and moaning in delight as was Lucas, they were both loving the feeling of being there making love with each other again. It had been too long before they done that and as of right now they were enjoying themselves.

....................................................................................................................................................

The fair had been over for 2 hours now, October drove everyone home then he drove, herself, April and Sabrina back to Sabrina's house since they were staying their tonight. October parked up and all 3 of them jumped out and headed to the house. Sabrina opened the front door and they all went inside. It was 8:00 and Sabrina's mom was sitting in the front room watching Eastenders. Sabrina's mom Claire turned around and smiled at the 3 girls.

"Hey girls, how was the fair?" Claire asked

"Fine thanks mom" Sabrina replied

"Yeah it was great I haven't had that much fun in ages" April agreed

"Yep me too" October smiled

"That's good. You know the fair isn't the same like it was back when I was your age" Claire laughed "It was never dangerous and we could stay out as long we wanted without their being any drama or trouble"

"There was no trouble mom, we came home early because the fair shut at 7:00" Sabrina told her mom

"Oh okay, so you girls hungry?" Clair asked

"Nah we had pizza before we came home with the guys, so we fought we'll just go to my room and get ready for bed and watch a couple of DVD's and just talk really" Sabrina looked at April and October who both nodded

"Okay well I'll see you guys in the morning then, if you girls need anything don't hesitate to ask" Claire smiled and walked back into the living room and sat back on couch.

"We'll see you tomorrow mom" Sabrina grabbed 3 cans of diet cola and headed for her room

"Yeah see you in the morning Claire" April followed Sabrina

"Yeah night Claire" October followed the girls up to Sabrina's room

....................................................................................................................................................

Brooke and Lucas were lying on the couch naked, they had just made love. Brooke was smiling when she woke to Lucas snoring. Brooke pushed herself off of Lucas and sat up. She looked at the clock which read 2:56pm. She slowly got up and slipped into her dress; she picked up her panties that were lying on the floor, her hair was everywhere and she was just glad that her girls were staying at their mates house. Lucas stirred around, Brooke placed the cover on him that was on the arm chair and rushed up stairs. Brooke walked down to her room and opened her drawer so she could get dressed into her pj's before she got into her bed and went back to sleep.

....................................................................................................................................................

It was 8:00am the next morning, Lucas was still on the couch he woke to the smell of Brooke making pancakes; his favourite blueberry. Brooke had already washed and got dressed. Lucas opened on eye an pushed his head up just enough to see Brooke dancing in the kitchen while cooking breakfast. Lucas then realised he was naked from the previous night. He quickly got dressed again then walked into the kitchen and put his hand around Brooke's waist.

"Why you up so early Brooke?"

"Because I was angry and I needed to get dressed before the girl got home, they couldn't walk in on me and you butt naked lying on the couch sleeping" Lucas laughed then nodded

"Yeah your properly right, how gross would that be" Lucas kissed Brooke's neck

"Anyway don't you have somewhere to be?" Brooke turned to look at him

"I don't think so" Lucas looked confused

"Yes you do, you have to go home and get dressed because your going to the club with Nathan to make sure everything is okay" Brooke told Lucas

"Oh yeah I totally forgot" Lucas kissed Brooke on the lips then left for his house

...................................................................................................................................................

Haley walked into Brooke's house without knocking as usual. Haley walked over to where Brooke was still cooking her blueberry pancakes. Haley sat down on the stool and smiled when she saw the couch all messy.

"Someone had a good night last night" Haley smiled

"What do you mean?" Brooke was acting like nothing happened

"You, Lucas the couch" Haley turned and pointed at the couch which had pillows on the floor and blanket screwed up

"Fine okay, yeah so me and Lucas made love on the couch big deal" Brooke put down the spatula and looked at Haley "It was amazing Hales, I've never felt like that in ages even with Chase. Being with Lucas again last night was fantastic. There okay I said it"

Haley looked at Brooke with a surprised look on her face "To be honest Brooke I never thought you and Lucas would have sex when you left y place yesterday"

"Neither did I, but it just happened and I'm actually glad it did" Brooke smiled childish

"So what's the deal with you two now?" Haley asked

"I think we are officially dating now. His gone with Nate to check the club, but when he gets back the girls get back from Sabrina's then were going to ell them together" Brooke responded

"Then I guess his going to move in with you and you'll be one big happy family" Haley said sarcastically

Brooke looked at Haley in a funny way, she want sure what was the matter with Haley today "Hales what is going on with you? I thought you was happy with me and Lucas getting back together. You're the one who said follow your heart and tell him the truth. I did tell him how I truly feel and he told and showed me how he felt too"

"Don't get me wrong Brooke I am happy I just don't see the big rush. You have forever to be with Lucas. Why do you need to jump a few hurdles?" Haley defended herself

"I can't believe this Haley, your meant to be my bestfriend. Your meant to encourage me about getting back together with Luke, not drag me out" Brooke emptied the pancakes on to a plate and put them on the counter

"Brooke I just don't want you to rush into things then get hurt again" Haley looked at the disappointed look on Brooke's face

"Haley he won't hurt me again. He love me" Brooke nodded her head "He said so himself"

"Okay fine, you do what you want, you are an adult. I'll just be here for you when it crumbles" Haley jumped off the stool and headed for the door

"Haley where you going? I thought you would like breakfast" Brooke asked

"No thank you I already ate and I'm going home, I just remembered that I have so much marking to do" Haley opened the door "Bye Brooke"

"Bye Hales" with them saying bye Haley shut the door and Brooke sat at the counter looking at her pancakes she just made.

....................................................................................................................................................April, October and Jamie had just come from Sabrina's house. They were going to hang out again, but they all had homework to do for school the next day. April and October had a wicked birthday and they had a good time he next day with their friends at the fair. Jamie wanted to go and see his Aunt Brooke, but he knew he better go home and do his homework before he get's detention which will make him miss out on the next game which was Friday.

"So girls, I better head home, I'll see you tomorrow at school" Jamie waved to the girls

"Okay see you tomorrow J" April waved back and October done the same

"Yeah see ya"

April and October were at their house already. They walked into their house and saw the couch all messy and their mom sitting on the counter with a sad face. October dat on one side and April sat on the other

"Hey mom, what's up?" Both girl asked at the same time

"Just your Aunt Hales and I had a fight a few minutes ago" Brooke looked at Brooke girls "It was about your dad"

"Oh why what happened?" April questioned

"Well she doesn't like the fact that we might be rushing into this whole family thing" Brooke told her daughters "But I don't care because I love your father and he loves me and that's all that matters"

"Okay that's good mom. But we don't want you and Aunt Hales to argue about this" October told her mom and April agreed by nodding her head

"I know and I will talk to her after me and your dad have told you guys something" With Brooke saying that Lucas walked in with a huge smile on his face

"Well if it isn't my favourite girls" Lucas walked over to Brooke and kissed her lightly on the lips

"Wait a minute if your kissing and dad has a smile on his face then that must mean your officially back together" April screeched

"Yeah that we are girls. We are so in love and everything is going to be okay right Luke" Brooke looked at Lucas

"Yep it sure is" Lucas knew Brooke had been crying, but he didn't want to ruin the moment


	15. 10 Months Later

**I hope you like the chapter; i'm so sorry that it's short and took me so long to write it. I was busy with stuff. I hope my next chapter will be longer thanks again. **

**Chapter 15 - 10 Months Later**

Brooke and Haley mad up 9 months ago, Haley is okay with her and Lucas dating now. Brooke was sitting in her living room watching gossip girl repeat. October and April were in their bed room doing their homework that they got from school that day. Lilly, April and October came to a decision, they decided to pretend to be friends in front of the family, but in school and around their friends there still enemies. Brooke heard a knock at the door; she got up and went to answer it.

"Hey Miss Davis, is April here?" Reece asked

"Yeah, I'll call here for you" Brooke smiled at Reece "April Reece is here for you"

April came running down the stairs with a big smiled spread across her face. She stopped at the door "Hey boyfriend"

Brooke left the two teenagers alone and went back into the living room.

"Hi baby girl, I need to tell you something. Would you be able to walk with me?" Reece asked a little nervous

"Yeah sure" April smiled a little anxious "Mom I'm going for a walk be back in a little while"

"Okay sweetie, bye Reece" Brooke shouted

"By Miss Davis" April shut the door and walked side by side Reece

Reece had his hands in his pocket, it was all quite and tensed. Reece really wanted to tell April what he was feeling, but he was scared about being rejected. Reece stopped near a bench and sat down, April looked scared as well now and sat beside him "Reece you are frightening me. What is going on?"

"April" Reece turned to April and took her hands

"OMG your going to dump aren't you? I can't believe this is happening. We have been dating for 11 months now" April had tears in her eyes

"Baby calm down, no one is dumping anyone. I just need to confess my feelings to you because if don't do it now then I will burst" Reece revealed

"Oh, now I look stupid" Reece laughed and April joined him

"I love you A actually I'm in love with you and I needed to tell. I was so scared at first, but then you ranted on about me dumping you that I had to get it out. I was scared because you might reject me and that would crush me, but now I'm happy that I told you, I really am" Reece looked at April who just stared at him. She had no emotion on her face just blankness

"Erm... Reece the thing is that I Erm..." April was trying to find the right words

"Oh no I knew it, you don't feel the same" Reece let go of April's hand and sighed

"No what I was going to say was. I Erm... I love you to and I have for about 2 months now. I feel in love with you when you broke of your plans for me because I was upset and I needed someone there for me Reece. I love you to pieces Reece" April leaned in and kissed Reece softly on the lips "I really do I love you"

"I love you too baby girl, you will forever be loved by me" Reece kissed April again "Can you do me a favour though?"

"Yeah sure" April nodded "What is it first?"

"I want you to always be honest with me and never lie to me. I want you to be mine forever" Reece confided in April

"Always" April replied

...

Lucas walked through Brooke's door without knocking again as in tee hill nobody knocks. Brooke was sitting on the couch with a drawing pad and a pencil in her hand. She crooked her neck to see Lucas plopped down beside her.

"Hey you" Brooke smiled

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas replied "What you doing there?"

"Oh just thinking about doing a new line" Brooke responded

"What were you thinking? Cloths over bro's" Lucas asked

"Nah I was thinking about doing a baby line. You know make and design baby things" Brooke turned to see what Lucas thought

"Okay that's sounds good. Any particular reason why" Lucas questioned thinking Brooke was aiming at something

"Nah I just thought it would be good that's all" Brooke turned and looked away

"Okay well I was thinking about us and how long it has been since we got back together" Lucas coughed trying to clear his throat

"What about?" Brooke asked beginning to draw again

"About us and about the girls" Lucas wanted to tell Brooke, but he didn't want to push any further

"Lucas I've also been thinking and I want you to move in with us because I'm ready now and I would like it if you did" Brooke didn't look at Lucas because was afraid of his response or the expression he had on his face "I mean you don't have too or anything, I'm not pushing you, it is entirely up to you"

"Are you sure Brooke, because I was going to ask you if you were ready to move to the next level with me and move in with me" Lucas smiled

Brooke looked up and smiled "I would move into your place, but I think this place is bigger, so you could move in here instead"

"Okay, when?" Lucas asked all excited

"Well you could move in as soon as you want" Brooke responded

"What about tomorrow while the girls are at school and we could surprise them" Lucas suggested

"Yeah that's sounds good" Brooke turned her face to look at Lucas and was shocked by receiving a kiss

...

October was in her room, she was doing her English essay; it was due the next day and she needed to finish it. She had just finished; she was printing it off the laptop when her phone buzzed. October got up and dived for her phone which was on the bedside table. October looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello" October asked

"Hi baby" Kieran replied

"Hey, what's up?" October asked

"Nothing I just needed to hear your voice" Kieran responded

"Aww that is sweet" October smiled "I just finished my essay. How's yours coming?"

"Good, I just finished it actually. It took me like all afternoon to do it" Kieran sighed "I miss you"

"I miss you too K, but I have to sort out my things for tomorrow, I have to make sure I done all my homework and then maybe I can call you back" October explained "It's not like I don't want to talk to you because I do it's just I need to sort things out first"

"Oh sorry I bothered you October. Text if you want to talk. Bye" Kieran hung up on October who was speechless _'Did he just hung up on me for no reason, I was just being honest'_ October sighed and slumped on her bed _'Great, how fun'_

...

It was getting late, Lucas had left to pack. He needed to decided what to do with the house and everything needed sorting out. The girls were in bed and Brooke was sitting on he couch doodling on the pad. She was feeling a little unwell her tummy was doing summer salts and she was feeling sick all the time, she couldn't eat or smell anything good because it made her ill. Brooke was having trouble with her breast they were killing her; they were so sore and she didn't know why. She was getting a load of headaches everyday and she couldn't get rid of them. He belly was getting bloated. Brooke got up to check the calendar to see when her last period was. The days were marked off from her last and then she looked at the next month and realised she was late like a month late. She looked at the calendar in shock. Brooke grabbed her phone and called Haley even though it was 11:00 at night. Brooke pressed speed dialled and dialled Haley's number, she waited for an answer and when she heard Haley.

"Hello"

"Hey Hales, I need to talk to you" Brooke sounded glum

"Okay Brooke, what's up?" Haley asked sounding worried

"Haley I think I'm Erm... Pregnant" Brooke confessed with tears rolling down her eyes

"Have you done a pregnancy test?" Haley asked sitting up straight on the couch

"No not yet, I was just working out when I should come on my period and I've messed this month's Hales, what am I going to do?" Brooke was panicking now

"Alright, this is what we'll do; I'll come over in the morning and bring a test with me while the kids go to school. For now try to sleep Brooke and please don't worry we'll get through this" Haley told Brooke

"Okay thanks Hales and I'll see you tomorrow. Night hales" Brooke tried to smile

"Night Brooke" Haley hung up the phone and Brooke put her phone on the counter

Brooke walked to the stairs and walked up the stairs with a stained face from crying. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the next morning, 6:45 Brooke woke up and wiped the night out of her eyes. She felt really ill and sick. Brooke shot up and ran to the toilet, puked 3times. She curled up on the bathroom floor and cried for almost an hour. The girls were still in bed and Brooke had to wait for Haley to arrive with the test that Haley was bringing for her. Brooke went to get dressed then she had to wake the girls up fro school.

"Girls, time to get up for school" Brooke shouted down the corridor "Come on get a move on"

"Okay mom, where up" April replied

"Yeah totally" October added

"Okay hurry up and get ready girls, then you can drive yourselves to school in your new cars" Brooke smiled when she said it

"Were ready mom, can we garb something out, where going to meet the guys at the cafe" April asked

"Yeah of course you can" Brooke handed both girl $20 and they headed out the door to the garage for their cars

...

Brooke was waiting anxiously for Haley's arrival. She wants to get this over and done with because she wants to deal with the result and she thinks everything will be okay now that Lucas and fallen in love with her all over again and that their happy and better than before when Brooke was preggers. Brooke was pacing through the living room area waiting for that knock at the door. Lucas was at work so it would only be Haley that would knock. Brooke was so nervous she needed to chill out and she knew that, but her body was put on auto pilot when the girl left for school. There was sudden knock at the door, Brooke shot her head towards the door and paced over to it to open the door and there was Haley waiting on the door stairs.

"Haley thank god, I was going out of my mind here" Brooke greeted

"Sorry, but I had to Jamie to school and then go and pick this up for you" Haley waved the test in front of Broke who snatched it right of her hands

"Hales, don't do that" Brooke moved into the house and Haley followed "So I'm going to go and Erm... Do this test Hales"

"Okay, I'll wait out here" Haley replied

Brooke ran to the toilet. She opened the door and went inside shutting the door behind herself. She opened the pregnancy box and read instructions then he done the test. She put the stick on the sink and sat on the toilet for 5 minutes waiting for the test to be done. Brooke leaned up and took the test from the sink. She looked at it, it read positive. Brooke brought her hand to her mouth and sighed out loudly. Brooke struggled to open the door, but she did. She walked to where Haley was and collapsed onto the couch.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked

"I'm i'm i'm Preg-gnant" Brooke stuttered through her sobs

"That is great or is it?" Haley smiled

"I don't know until Luke get's home, but i hope it is because i am keeping the baby no matter what he says or does" Brooke assured Haley

"I know Brooke and plus the twins will be happy about this" Haley nodded "I know they will defo"

"Yeah I know they will, but what will Luke say" Brooke sighed again and then throw the test into the bin

**Hope you like the Chapter, please press the review button and tell em what you think. With all my love Rochiiee **


	16. Author Note

**Author Note**

I'm sorry to announce that my computer is broken and I cannot carry on with my stories until it is sorted out. I will update as soon as I can, but right now that won't be for a long time. I hope you all will be really patient and I apologise again.

Xxx Rochiiee xxX


	17. Losing you would be torture

**I'M BACK…. So this is Chapter 16. So I've still not got my computer so you have to bare with me and be patient about me updating this story. I'm back at college so I've got time there for now to writ and upload. So I bet you've all been waiting for this and too see what happened when Brooke told Lucas and the Twins about the whole pregnancy thing. SO HERE IT IS….**

**Chapter 16- Losing you would be torture **

Brooke was sitting in her study reading her magazine and thinking what to say to Lucas about the whole pregnancy thing, she didn't feel very well either. Lucas came in soon after and slumped down next to Brooke in her study. Brooke turned and looked at him.

"I didn't hear you come in Luke" Brooke wiped away a tear quick enough that Lucas never saw her do it

"I thought you might be sleeping since you didn't feel very well this morning, so I didn't make any noise when I came in" Lucas replied "Why aint you in bed anyway baby?"

"What did you just say?" Brooke turned her head towards him so fast her head nearly snapped off

"I said 'why aint you in bed?'" Lucas repeated

"After the bed part" Brooke had a serious look in her eyes

"I called you baby like I always do" Lucas looked confused "Brooke are you okay?"

"No. look Luke I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it or look at it, but if I don't tell you know then I properly never will because I'm scared and I don't want to lose you again" Brooke took a deep breath

"Brooke it's okay, will deal with whatever it is together because I love you and always have and always will. Nothing will ever break us apart. I promise" Lucas reassured her

"Do you mean it? You promise" Brooke turned her whole body towards Lucas and took another deep breath

"Yeah Brooke I mean it" Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips

"Okay" Brooke sighed "You know I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you ever again, but Luke I'm pregnant and before you say anything yes it's yours and yes I'm scared about it and I think it could work, but by the look in your eyes you don't" Brooke stood up and walked to the window

"Brooke I-I, when? How?" Lucas was stuttering and just by that Brooke knew they were doomed

"I found out today and by the how I think we all know how Luke" Brooke huffed angrily and looked away from him

"Brooke I didn't mean anything by it. I was just shocked and confused" Lucas stood up and glided to Brooke's side "I just don't understand. I-I thought we used protection"

"FYI Luke protection doesn't always protect you as you well know. Let's take you and Peyton for example" Brooke glared at Lucas heatedly

"Actually let's not because Peyton planned it and used me to do it. How about we take the twins as an example instead?" Lucas suggested

"Fine. Yeah we used protection, but it didn't work obviously since we have 2 wonderful girls. I didn't mean for this to happen Luke and I know you didn't too, but guess what it has and we have to deal with it" Brooke told Lucas

"I know we do and I don't know what you want to do, but I want you…" Before Luke could finish Brooke cut in

"I'm not having an abortion Luke, so you better get that out your head right now" Brooke butted in

"Actually I was going to say that I want you to keep the baby because Brooke we can deal with this and I know I sounded like a dick, but I want this baby and I want this family with you and no one else but you" Lucas took Brooke's hands in his and brought them up to his lips and softly kissed each finger slowly

"Lucas are you sure because if you can't or don't want to do this say know so I can move on because losing you the first time was hard, but losing you again would be torture" Brooke had tears rolling down her face now

"I don't want to lose you Brooke. Peyton was a mistake. You're my future and you're my life. I mean it. I want you and this life and family" Lucas kissed her lightly on the lips and she smiled

….

Brooke got out of her car and walked slowly up Haley and Nathan's drive. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. Haley opened the door and smiled. Brooke weakly smiled then followed Haley into her house.

"So I'm guessing Luke didn't take it very well by the look of your face" Haley stated

"At first no, but we have decided to keep the baby and everything is okay now" Brooke sounded like she was not only trying to convince Haley, but she was also trying to convince herself and she didn't know why she has so much doubt even with Luke telling her everything is going to be okay

"So are you sure you're both okay and what about the girls?" Haley asked

"Yeah Luke and I are fine and were going to tell the girls as soon as they get home from school" Brooke responded "Hales I'm really scared about the girls though"

"Scared about what Brooke. They will love the idea of having a little brother or sister and you know they will. So what you so scared about?" Haley was confused

"I know they will love the idea, but what if I push them out because of the baby or what if I don't pay them much attention because the baby needs all my attention" Brooke was playing with the hem of her shirt "I don't want to push my girls away Hales"

"You won't Brooke. Truest me okay. I promise you won't push your girls out, because they love you and you love them just how much as you'll love the new baby and yeah the baby will need all the attention, but I'm sure they will understand if you explain to them and plus Nathan and I are here to help you and Luke with anything you guys need" Haley assured Brooke

"Thank you Hales. I am so glad we stay friends. I don't know what I would do without you and Nate in my life" Brooke gave Haley a hug and smiled

…

Kieran was sitting in the library doing some research for her English project when October walked in. she saw Kieran and slumped down in the chair opposite him. Kieran felt her presents, but refused to acknowledge she was there. October didn't know what to do or why Kieran wasn't talking to her.

"Hey" October whispered. Kieran still didn't look at her "Kieran please"

"I have work to do October. You know just like you had stuff to do last night when I rang you, so if you don't mind I need to get back to doing my research" Kieran sounded really harsh and October didn't like it

"Well sorry for wanting to come and see my boyfriend during break" Kieran stated

"Fine" October got up

Kieran sighed and stood up "October wait"

October didn't stop she just stormed out of the library and outside to her sister and Reece

….

April turned to see her sister walking towards and by the look of her face she knew October wasn't happy. She stood up and opened her arms which October walked into and began to cry.

"What happened?" April asked

"K-e-iran" October stuttered

"I repeat what happened?" April asked again

"His being a prick" October replied "I was just trying to get ready for school last night and now his being a prick"

"Okay. So you actually going to tell me what his done or you just going to give me riddles I'm met to figure out?" April said sarcastically

"Fine. I was getting ready for school last night and Kieran rang me and told me he missed me, but I had to go because I was getting things ready and now his being all funny with me" October explained "I just saw him and he told me the same thing last night, but was meaner about it. I didn't mean anything by it April I just needed to get things ready"

"It's okay O, just leave it and it will sort it's self out in time" April advised

"I don't know about that April, since he is being a total waste of paste at the moment" October admitted "Just the other day he was all moody because I was busy helping Jamie with his homework"

"Talk to him and that is the best advice I can give you. I'm sorry" April hugged her sister again and gave her a light smile

Reece walked up to October and hugged her too "He is a prick occasionally, but he will get better I promise"

October laughed "I'll hold you to that"

Then the bell went to signal that lunch was over. October, April and Reece headed for their cars because they had no lessons and could go home.

….

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the front room waiting for the girls to get home. They were both nervous and didn't know what they were going to say to them. The door opened and both girls walked in smiling and laughing. They stopped and looked at their parents.

"Okay is this an intervention or have you got something to tell us?" April asked

"Girls we think you better sit down" Brooke stood up

"Why? What's happened?" October looked a little scared

"We have to tell you something which could make or break our relationship with each other" Lucas answered

"Okay, can you just spill it out please? I have homework to do" April was playing with her sleeve nervously

"I-I'm pregnant" Brooke confessed "And I don't know what you're going to think, but we had to tell you and were sorry"

"So you should be. I can't believe your seriously telling us this. You can't do this to me. What you trying to seriously ruin my life" April stood up and went to walk away

"April wait please. We need to talk about this" Brooke went to grab April by the arm

"Don't touch me" April pulled away "And no we don't have to talk about this"

"Yes we do. We thought you'd be happy about having a younger sibling" Brooke couldn't believe how April was acting about this

"Well you were wrong weren't you" April looked at everyone in the room them stormed up the stairs and into her room slamming the door so hard it made the picture outside next to her door go sideways.

….

Brooke thought the girls would be happy and okay about it. She didn't actually think they would hate it and be like this about it. At least October was okay with it, Brooke thought or was she going to explode like her sister. Brooke took her eyes of the stairs and looked back at October then Lucas.

"What about you October?" Brooke asked praying she was okay with the idea of another baby

"Mum to be honest I've had a bad day and you hit us with the pregnancy bomb and expect us to be okay with it. Well as you see April hates the idea, but as for me it's a whatever" October responded

"What do you mean by it's whatever sweetie?" Lucas jumped in

"I mean I don't give a flying crap about you and mum having a kid. I have my own problems and I could really do without a screaming child, but oh well you can't really do anything about it now, can you?" October stood up and went to walk up the stairs, but Brooke stopped her.

….

April slumped down on her bed thinking about what just happened. They haven't even been together for a year yet and there having a baby already. April needed to talk to someone so she pulled out her phone and texted Reece.

Hey babe, I need 2 c u ASAP XOXO

April sent the message and waited for a reply that didn't take very long.

Okay where? When? X love you X

April pressed reply

Now. Park. 5 minutes

Reece replied quickly

Okay baby. Be there in 5 minutes X love you too X

April grabbed her phone. She walked to her bedroom door and opened it. She walked out and slammed it shut. She floe down the stairs and too the front door "I'm going out" April didn't wait for the objection; she just opened the door and left banged the door behind her.

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Lovee you all Rochiiee **


	18. Author Notee

**Author**

Hey. I'm sorry that I haven't added another chapter in ages. I still haven't got my computer, so bare with me please and I'll try to update soon.


	19. Agreeing with her is so not good

**I'M BACK…. So this is Chapter 17. So I finally got my laptop now. So I can update more frequently now. In this chapter something unexpected happens so read on to find out what that thing may be….**

**Chapter 17 – Agreeing with her is so not good**

October looked at the door then back at her parents. She pulled out of Brooke's grasp and shook her head. Lucas just looked at October who looked away. April had good out and now October was left with her parents. Well not for much longer anyway.

"So April has gone out, I'm going upstairs" October grabbed her bag and ran up to her room

Lucas looked at Brooke who had tears in her eyes. Brooke moved closer to Lucas who opened his arms for her so he could hold her tight. Brooke was so shocked to how the girl took the news.

...

October was lying on her bed thinking about the whole baby thing. She couldn't believe her parents were having another baby. They haven't been together long and now this whole thing as blow us all apart. October then heard her phone buzz. She sat up and grabbed her phone; it was a text from Kieran. She opened the text it said...

Hey Babe X

October wanted to smile, but she was still mad at him, she pressed reply and wrote back...

What do you want?

Her phone buzzed again

You X

October smiled, but she was still mad at him about earlier.

You weren't saying that earlier

Her phone buzzed again

I was just mad and I'm sorry. Please forgive me baby X X X

October wasn't just going to let him get away with saying what he did.

It takes a lot more then that Kieran. You really hurt me

October's phone buzzed again fast this time

I know baby. How about I make it up to you tomorrow?

October pressed reply and wrote

Erm... I dunno. You've become a prick all of a sudden and I dunno if I want to deal with that at the moment. Sorry

October pressed send and waited for Kieran's reply, he phoned buzzed again

Baby please don't give up on us. I really am sorry and I can change. I promise. Please October, don't do this. Let me make this up to you tomorrow. Please X X

October did love him and she knew he loved her too and she really didn't want to give up on them, she wanted them to work and she had to at least try. She replied

Fine okay. I love you and I want us to work. So I'll let you make it up to me tomorrow X X

Her phone buzzed again

Thank you and I love you too baby and I won't let you down again. That is a promise. See you tomorrow X X

October smiled and put her phone down. She wondered what he would do for her tomorrow and she had to admit she was so excited and the whole baby thing with her parents left her kind and Kieran filled the place.

...

Reece was waiting for April in the park just like he said he would. April saw him and ran into his arms. She was crying and Reece looked scared for her. April pulled from his grasp and Reece turned her to him. She looked up at him and her makeup was running down her cheeks.

"April, what's wrong?" Reece asked

"My mum and dad that's what's wrong. How could they do this? We have just got back to being the family we were meant to be and then they do this. Why would they do this?" April answered

"April baby, you've lost me. What's wrong?" Reece was confused now

"She's pregnant. My mum is bloody pregnant. What were they thinking?" April responded not looking at Reece, but pacing up and down the path.

"Congrats you get a little baby brother or sister, what's the big deal?" Reece smiled

"The big deal is that we have just become the family we were meant be and now everything is going to change and I don't want it to change. Not yet anyway" April told Reece

"Well it might not change anything baby, it might just be the same" Reece told April

"What was the point of you meeting me if you're just going to take my parents side and try to persuade me to change my mind?" April felt so frustrated at the moment

"April everything could be okay after the baby is born. Nothing will change" Reece avoided the question

"Screw you Reece. I'm going home. At least there I can think for myself" April stormed off home leaving Reece in the park

...

When April got home Brooke and Lucas were waiting in the kitchen for her. She opened the door walked into the kitchen and got a drink from the fridge. April looked at her parents and shook her head then she went into the front room where she was surprised to see October sitting there watching 90120. April plonked herself in the arm chair and said nothing to no one.

"Where you go?" October asked

"I needed to get some fresh air" April responded. She sounded off than usual and October knew something was wrong.

"Okay if you say so, but I'll be here when you need someone to talk to" October told her sister

"Thanks, but not now. A little later yeah" April relaxed into the sofa and was thinking about the whole thing with her mum and dad and then there was Reece on her mind as well. She was a 16 year old girl with so much drama in her life that it was unreal.

Brooke and Lucas came into the front room. Brooke sat next to April and Lucas took the sit next to October. October looked and April and they could tell they were thinking the same thing. April was so not in the mood and her parents just weren't getting it.

"And that's my queue to leave" April huffed then stood up

"Mine too" October followed

"Where you guys going? Come one we'll get pass this" Lucas stood up as well

"Yeah maybe we will, but you have to give us time to adjust to it dad. You can't just plant a bomb like that on us and expect us to love the idea straight away. Especially after everything that has happened" April admitted "I'm going to my room"

"April's right dad" We have to come round at our own pace and not when you and mom want us to" October followed April "I'm going to my room too"

With the girl left the front room and headed for their room. April was mad at everything and everyone and October was thinking about Kieran and what he might have planned for them tomorrow after school.

…

Sabrina was sitting on Jamie's lap on the wall outside the pharmacy. Sabrina was going to go in a get a pregnancy text, but she didn't want to look bad in front of the pharmacist so instead she just waited outside with Jamie. She then stood up and Jamie was still holding her hand. She was so fricking scared and so was Jamie.

"I'm going to go get one now J. we need to know" Sabrina walked into the pharmacy and walked up to the counter. She asked for a pregnancy test, paid for it and walked out again.

"You got it?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, can we just go now please?" Sabrina walked over to the car and got in

"It's going to be okay S. I promise. I'll be here for you no matter what happens" Jamie assured Sabrina

"I know, so we going back to mine or yours?" Sabrina asked while Jamie pulled out of the parking spot

"Yours my mom will be home" Jamie replied

"Mine it is then" Sabrina smiled

April was in her room listening to music when her phone buzzed. She knew who it was straight away; she grabbed her phone and pressed open.

Hey baby, please can you answer my phones calls. I want to talk to you. You have to hear me out X

April was so mad at him that she pressed reply and wrote:

I don't have to do anything. If you rather take my mum's side how about you date her instead

April pressed send and put her head phones back in. then her phone buzzed again and this time it was phone call. She looked at caller id and saw it was Reece so she left it and let it buzz.

….

Sabrina was in the bath room peeing on the stick. Jamie was waiting in her room frightened of the result and what he might be. Sabrina put the stick on the sink while she finished going a toilet. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her room with the stick in her hand. She looked down and stick and then back up at Jamie.

"What's it say?" Jamie asked

"I dunno, it takes up to 2 minutes" Sabrina sat on the bed waiting for the result

"Okay" Jamie replied

"J, what if I am pregnant, what if it comes back positive. How am I going to tell my parents, how are we going to do this?" Sabrina babbled

"And what if you're not pregnant S, then we don't have to do anything" Jamie was looking on the positive side "But if you are preggers then we'll deal with it our way and we'll look at all possibilities and we'll choose what to do okay"

"Okay Jamie. Thank you" Sabrina turned and kissed Jamie softly on the lips

2 minutes were up and the test was ready. Sabrina stood up and walked over to the test she left on the counter in her room. She picked the test up and looked at it. She then looked at Jamie was horror in her eyes. Jamie was thinking the worst.

"OMG" Sabrina screamed

….

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Lovee you all Rochiiee **


	20. His back and were just friends

**I'M BACK…. So this is Chapter 18. I know I have taken long to update another chapter, but I have a lot of coursework and drama to deal with at the moment. I will try to update more I promise. I hope you like this chapter because I was running out of ideas of what to do next. Chapter 19 is ongoing at the moment and will be up soon I hope **

**Chapter 18 – His back and were just friends**

Sabrina was in the bath room peeing on the stick. Jamie was waiting in her room frightened of the result and what he might be. Sabrina put the stick on the sink while she finished going a toilet. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her room with the stick in her hand. She looked down and stick and then back up at Jamie.

"What's it say?" Jamie asked

"I dunno, it takes up to 2 minutes" Sabrina sat on the bed waiting for the result

"Okay" Jamie replied

"J, what if I am pregnant, what if it comes back positive. How am I going to tell my parents, how are we going to do this?" Sabrina babbled

"And what if you're not pregnant S, then we don't have to do anything" Jamie was looking on the positive side "But if you are preggers then we'll deal with it our way and we'll look at all possibilities and we'll choose what to do okay"

"Okay Jamie. Thank you" Sabrina turned and kissed Jamie softly on the lips

2 minutes were up and the test was ready. Sabrina stood up and walked over to the test she left on the counter in her room. She picked the test up and looked at it. She then looked at Jamie was horror in her eyes. Jamie was thinking the worst.

"OMG" Sabrina screamed

...

April was still mad at Reece. He had been trying to call her every hour and he sent her loads of messages and left her 4 voicemails saying they say the same thing and she never answered him. Not once. The door bell rang and April had an idea who it was and she didn't want see him.

"April, door's for you" Brooke shouted up "It's Reece"

April got up from her bed and groaned _'what does he want. I don't want to speak to him. I have nothing to say' _April thought to herself. She walked to the door and saw Reece smiling at her and she gave him one dirty look.

"What are you doing here?" April asked

"I needed to see you. You weren't answering any of my calls, messages or voicemails" Reece replied

"Yeah I know and anyone else would have got the message by now. I don't want to talk to you Reece and I sure as hell don't want to see you. So if you don't mind, I want you to go and leave me the hell alone" April responded with anger bursting from her "NOW, just leave"

"April I can't just leave. I love you and I want you, I need you baby girl" Reece stepped forward

April stepped back "I love you too, but right now I can't bare to look at you. So can you leave and when I'm ready I'll talk to you okay"

"Fine I'll go, but just remember I need you to forgive me and fast baby girl" Reece turned and walked away then he turned back "I really do love you"

"I know you do Reece and I really love you to, but I need time. I'll talk to you later" April walked inside and shut the door then turned and began to cry a little and Brooke saw, so did Lucas.

"What's wrong April?" Brooke asked

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it" April ran up stairs to her room and slumped herself on her bed and cried a little harder.

...

Sabrina was still looking at test. Jamie was sitting on the bed waiting for her to tell him what it said. Sabrina turned and looked at Jamie. Jamie had fear in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if she was pregnant. Sabrina's face lightened up and Jamie had a feeling. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and he just needed to hear Sabrina say that one word. Sabrina opened her mouth and stuttered the word one her wanted to hear so desperately.

"N-n-negative"

Jamie jumped up from his seat and took the test out of Sabrina's hand and read it. She was right. it said negative. Jamie pulled Sabrina in his arms and she cried so hard, it broke Jamie's heart.

"Its okay baby, everything is okay" Jamie assured Sabrina.

"I know J. I was just so scared and I didn't know what we'd do if I was pregnant. I love you Jamie Lucas Scott" Sabrina pulled away and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you too baby" Jamie replied

...

Reece kept texting April, calling her and leaving her voicemails, but she just didn't want to listen to him at the moment. He was meant to be her boyfriend and not agree with her mom and dad. She was so angry at him still. Yeah she loved him and yeah she needs and wants him, but she also needed him to comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be alright instead he agreed with her parents and got her mad. Her phone buzzed again and she was getting really annoyed with it again. She picked up her phone and saw it wasn't Reece, but Liam. Then a smile appeared for the first time that day on April's face.

Hey A, how's it going? Wuu2?

April pressed reply still with the smile on her face.

Hey Liam, I'm doing okay thanks. I'm not up to much just boy drama. How about you?

April's phone buzzed again and she opened the message it read:

Oh no boy drama, I've had a lot of girl drama lately LOL. I'm good though and I'm on my way down to you guys right now actually. I should be there in like an hour or so.

April smiled and was so happy to read that. She replied saying:

OMG I'm so happy with that. I can't wait for you to get here. So hurry up please. We need to catch up on so much. I can't wait. See you soon. A x

April sent the message then she got a reply back sooner than the others.

Me too A and yeah I'll see you soon. Don't worry we'll catch up real soon.

April closed her phone. She put her head phones in and lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling where there are pictures of her and Reece happy more than ever

...

Reece was the park when Lilly walked over to him. She sat down beside him and waited for him to acknowledge her presents. Lilly and her friends started talking then she turned to Reece and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Hey Lilly, what you girls doing here?" Reece asked

"We saw you over here by yourself and we thought we'd come and keep you company" Lilly smiled

"Oh thank you. I need the company" Reece smiled back

"So where's your girlfriend anyway?" Holly questioned

"She kinda dumped me. She won't even talk to me" Reece explained

"Awww what a shame. How about we hang out with you for the rest of the day. Amy, Holly and I" Lilly smiled again

"Yeah okay. I don't see anything wrong with that" Reece started talking to the girls not knowing that Jamie and Sabrina were walking pass and saw them. Jamie took out his phone and texted April.

...

April felt her phone buzz. She thought it could either be Reece or Liam. April didn't want to look to see who it was, but she did. It was Jamie. April opened up the text and her face dropped. She couldn't believe what Jamie had just texted her. She read it over and over again. It said:

OMG I'm so sorry, but Sabrina and I have just saw Reece hanging with Lilly, Holly and Amy in the park. They were laughing and joking. I just thought you had the right to know X

April pressed reply and wrote:

Thank you J. I can't believe it, but I know you wouldn't lie to me. Thanks again X

April's phone buzzed again and it was Jamie again saying:

You're welcome. You're like a sister to me and you needed to know. I'll speak to you later okay x

April replied saying:

Yeah thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at school. See ya later J X

And with that April laid back down and she was now feeling anger and upset and her heart had turned to ice. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

...

April fell asleep after all that and when she woke up there was someone sitting in the arm chair across the room from her bed. She saw up and nearly feel of the bed with fright. He smiled at her showing his bright white teeth. April removed the ear phones from her ears and shrieked.

"OMG Liam" April jumped into his arms like she did with Reece

"Wow at least someone is happy to see me" Liam hugged April

"What do you mean?" April pulled away

"I saw October before I came up to see you. It looks like she doesn't like me" Liam didn't look disappointed, but he didn't look happy either

"Yeah she said. Don't worry she's just hating because you liked me and not her" April hugged Liam again

"Yeah I know, but never mind aye" Liam whispered in her ear.

...

Reece was walking with Kieran to school. October had met up with them without April. Reece looked so upset he didn't say anything all the way to school. He looked up and saw April sitting on the wall with Liam. His expression turned to anger. He stomped over to April who sighed when she saw him coming. She jumped of the wall and Liam did the same thing. Reece stood in front of April. She looked from Liam to him and sighed again.

"What do you want?" April asked

"I already told you. I want you A" Reece replied then looked at Liam "But obviously to you it looks like your busy with whoever this is"

Liam went to speak but April butter in " It doesn't matter who he is Reece. It is none of your business"

"it is my business when this whoever he is, is trying to take my baby away from me" Reece steeped closer to April who circled around him and went to walk away with Liam following behind her then she stopped.

"No one is taking me away from you Reece. I'll come back to you when I'm ready okay. Just do me a favour and stay away from Lilly" April looked into Reece's eyes

"What do you mean? Oh. How do you know about that?" Reece replied feeling guilt

"It doesn't matter. Just stay away from her Reece. We only broke up like 2 days ago or something and you're already flirting and hanging with Lilly" Reece could see the anger in April's eyes "Did I not mean anything to you?"

"Don't be stupid of course you did A. I love you" Reece went in to kiss him, but April backed away "But obviously you don't love me since your hanging with this douche"

"Actually this douche is my ex and now best friend. Come one Liam were going to class" April turned and walked away with Liam following her

Reece turned to October and Kieran then sighed "I didn't know he was her ex and now best friend. His not the douche I am" Reece walked on leaving October and Kieran at the wall.

….

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Lovee you all Rochiiee **


	21. I love him too much

**So this is Chapter 19. I know I have taken long to update another chapter, but I have a lot of coursework and drama to deal with at the moment. I will try to update more I promise. **

Chapter 19 – I love him too much

"April wait up, what was that about?" Liam asked

"Nothing" April was dodging everyone in the corridor

"Didn't look like nothing" Liam replied

April stopped then turned to Liam "Fine his my boyfriend, ex boyfriend. It's complicated " she turned back around and carried on walking.

"What did he do?" Liam questioned

"I'm not going to discuss this in the corridor Liam and especially not with you" April sounded angry for some reason.

Liam stopped and felt a little angry himself "What is that suppose to mean?" April stopped and turned to back at Liam. She saw he felt offended in his eyes. She slowly walked up to him and stood in front of him for a minute or 2 before answering.

"Nothing... it's just that you're my ex and I feel a little weird talking about another guy to you... I didn't mean to offend you Liam... I'm sorry" April apologised

"It's okay I understand. Anyway who's Lilly?" Liam asked

"She's a bitch form hell" April answered "And I mean literally from hell"

"Ahh she's that bad huh?" Liam smiled

"Yep worse than bad though" April linked arms with Liam and they carried on walking to class

...

Reece was already in class he took the short cut though the quad and in the back door. Liam and April walked in laughing and joking. April looked around the room and spotted Reece, then she looked next to him and saw Lilly sitting there. That was her sit. Reece saw the look on April's face and knew she wasn't happy. April walked pass them with Liam and they sat in the two empty sits next to Reece and Lilly. April stood back up and walked over to Reece's table. The teacher was running late as it seemed. April stood there for a moment before she said anything. Lilly paused from talking to Amy and looked up at April.

"What do you think you're doing?" April sighed

"Sitting here talking to my mate" Lilly answered

"You're in my sit" April stated

"Yeah and your point is... what?" Lilly stood up and was level with April now. Reece was looking on and so was everyone else. The class room was now quite and it was just the two girls speaking

"My point is that you're sitting in my sit" April practically growled

"Oh, but I though you was sitting with that hunk you came in with. I'm sorry I didn't catch his name" Lilly turned to Liam and winked at him.

"I will sit next to him because I want to, but let me tell you something" April moved closer to Lilly so only Lilly could hear her "Stay away from my boyfriend otherwise it will be me and you and this time you wont get away. Do you understand me?" April pulled back so she was in sight of Lilly

"There's only one problem there honey" Lilly smirked

"And what that?" April sighed again

"His not your boyfriend anymore. He said so his self" Lilly was loving this and April could totally tell

April looked from Lilly to Reece and stayed looking at Reece. They never broke eye contact for a couple of minutes before April grasped. She opened her mouth and was going to say something, but she didn't, she couldn't. Lilly was smirking and everyone was looking to see what April would do. Instead of April running out like she wanted to do. She just stayed looking at Reece. Reece opened his mouth this time then shut it again. He didn't know what to say.

"Wow April speechless, never thought that was ever going to happen" Lilly broke the silence. April still said nothing. The next words where from Reece.

"April I-I Erm... I thought we were broken up. I-I... April" Reece stuttered her didn't know what to say or think. April still looked at Reece then opened her mouth and this time words actually came out. She had tears in her eyes and Reece could see this because her eyes glistened.

"You can have him" a tear dropped down April's face. She didn't wipe it, she just let it drop. Lilly has never made anyone cry before and she felt really bad about it too. She sat down and said nothing which was a first for her. April then broke eye contact with Reece and went to sit next to Liam again.

"You okay A?" Liam asked rubbing her back

"Yeah I'm fine" April tried to smile and she did, but Liam knew it was a fake one and instead of catching her out he smiled back. October got up and rushed over to her sister.

"OMG April are you okay?" October grabbed her sister and hugged her tight "OMG I didn't know it was that bad. I thought it was just a stupid fight and it would resolve in a couple of days"

"I was until today" April was now crying. She didn't want to because she was in class, but she couldn't help it. She pulled out of October's hug. Grabbed her bag and left the class room. Reece's eyes followed her he got up and followed her. Liam to was going to stop him, but October shooked her head and Liam said nothing.

...

Sabrina was in the toilet. She was puking again. She felt like her inside where trying to get out or something. Lois was holding her hair while she was being sick in the toilet. She finally finished she thought that until she felt sick all over again. She ran back to the toilet and once again she was sick. He belly was aching because she was being sick which was empting her belly from any food she has eaten. She wiped her mouth with tissue and flushed the toilet. She grabbed her bag and took out her bottle of water; she took a big gulp and washed her mouth out with it. She then looked into tyeh mirror and fixed up her make, took a chewing gum to make her breath smell better and then looked at Lois who looked worried.

"Why you looking at me like that?" Sabrina asked

"What is wrong with you?" Lois replied with another question

"I guess I must have the tummy bug or something" Sabrina replied

"Or you could be pregnant" Sabrina shot her head up and looked at lois

"That isn't possible. I've checked already" Sabrina told Lois "Me and Jamie thought I was, but I'm not"

"Are you sure?" Lois wasn't convinced "How did you check? Did you go to the doctors or something?"

"No I took a test. You know a pregnancy test" Sabrina now didn't sound so sure herself

"S, I think you need to go to the doctors not about the pregnancy thing, I mean about the sickness and if you are pregnant surly they'll tell you" Lois stated "I'll come with you if you don't want to go alone"

"Yes please" Sabrina replied "Lo"

"Yeah S"

"I'm scared"

"I know, don't worry. No matter what I'm here for you" Lois hugged Sabrina who now had tears running down her face

"Thank you" Sabrina whispered

"You're welcome" Lois whispered back

...

April ran to her ran to her car. Reece was right behind her and she knew that. She could hear him panting. April got her car keys out of her bag and was trying to put the key into the lock, but her hand was trembling. Reece was getting nearer and April didn't like that. She turned around when she knew Reece stopped. He was practically a foot step away now. The tears had dried and you could see the stains on her face. April felt like her heart was in the throat. She couldn't say anything even though she wanted to so Reece spoke instead.

"You said we were done April, that's why I told Lilly we weren't going out" Reece defended himself. April opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She grasped for air. Right at that moment April couldn't breathe. She grasped for air again and again. Reece kept her eye contact he didn't want to lose it. April opened her mouth again and finally words came out.

"I didn't mean it Reece" April kept his eye contact then she broke it, by turning around and opening he car door and getting in.

"April don't go please" Reece pleaded

"I need to" April replied

"You don't. We need to talk please" Reece pleaded again "I miss you"

"And I miss you too Reece" April admitted

"Then stay please" April began to think

"Fine, get in the car" April told Reece and he did

"Where we going?" Reece asked

"Nowhere" April responded "If we're going to talk, we'll talk in here where no one can hear us"

"Okay" Reece smiled

"This whole argument got out of hand Reece. It wasn't meant to go like this" April muttered "We were meant to not talk for a couple of days then make up, but instead you hang with Lilly and call my best friend a douche"

"I'm sorry for that. I guess I was jealous and as for the Lilly thing. They just kept me company. Lilly and her friends I mean, nothing happened. I promise" Reece stated "April I miss you so much. I miss our late night calls, our texts. I miss hearing your voice when I call yu and I just get your answering phone now. I miss you smell. I miss kissing you and I miss holding you in my arms. April please just come back to me"

April wanted to, she really did, but something was stopping her. She felt her phone vibrate. She slid it opened and read the text it was from Liam. He said:

Are you okay? X

She didn't reply she just deleted it and put her phone back down. She needed to think of what to do or say next. She was confused

She turned to Reece. Instead of saying something. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips then she pulled away and smiled "I missed you too. I really did. I love you so much Reece"

"I love you too baby" Reece smiled back. Then he leaned in and kissed April again, then pulled away "What happens now?"

"We go back to the way we was before?" April replied

"That can work" Reece winked "So you're my girlfriend again?"

"Yep and you're my boyfriend" April winked back "Let's not fight again okay"

"Okay and I promise not to hurt you again and I defo won't break up with you ever" Reece kissed April again and she smiled.

...

Sabrina was sitting at the doctors with Lois. She was going to tell Jamie that she made an appointment for that afternoon, but she had Lois and thought she didn't need to worry Jamie. The doctor came out and called for Sabrina. She got up and followed the doctor in the room. Lois stayed in the waiting room. Sabrina sat in the chair opposite the doctor. The doctor looked at the notes then at Sabrina.

"So Sabrina, what's wrong?" the doctor asked

"Well I was feeling a bit dizzy and sick this morning. Then I felt fine until I got to school and I was sick in the toilet and I didn't stop. My tummy hurts a lot all the time" Sabrina explained

"Okay, so I will take some tests and let you know the result as soon as they come in" the doctor told Sabrina

"Okay, how long will that be?" Sabrina asked

"Well you could either wait for them or I can call you. The test takes up to an hour to come back" the doctor replied

"I'll wait thanks" Sabrina stood up and shook the doctors hand then went back to the waiting room where Lois was waiting.

...

Brooke had a doctor's appointment. She knew she was pregnant, but she didn't know how far along she was. All she knew was that she was really really late on her period. Maybe 4 to five months later which she never really noticed until the day she found out she was pregnant. Brooke and Lucas were on their way to the doctors when Brooke saw Sabrina and Lois sitting on the bench outside. Brooke told Lucas to pull over which he did. He parked up and Brooke got out. She walked up to Sabrina and Lois with a confused look on her face.

"Sabrina, Lois are you girls okay?" Brooke asked

Sabrina and Lois snapped their heads up and both nodded at Brooke "Yes miss Davis we are" they both chorused

"Are you sure?" Brooke looked really confused now "Because why would you be outside a doctor's surgery if you're okay?"

"Yeah where sure. Erm... Sabrina just felt a bit sick this morning. So we came to make sure she's okay. Which she is. So where all good" Lois ranted nervously.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure. Well I'll see you girls later then" and with that Brooke and Lucas walked into the doctors

"That was close" Sabrina croaked

"Yeah so close" Lois agreed

….

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Lovee you all Rochiiee **


	22. Imagine That

**So I'm getting faster and faster aye? Updating more frequently. I love it. Thank you for everyone who reviews my story. I love you all for that and you keep me going. I hope you like the chapter and you may be surprised with it because I was when I thought of the idea. So here's chapter 20. Enjoy **

Chapter 20 – Imagine That 

Brooke walked into the doctor's and sat in the waiting room while Lucas went to the reception desk. Lucas called them in and sat next to Brooke. Brooke was so excited, but she was totally bummed that her girls weren't excited like her. The doctor came out and called for Brooke to follow him. They walked into the room and Brooke instantly took the sit and Lucas took the one next to her.

"Good afternoon Ms Davis" The doctor smiled "I'm Doctor Hanna Lovell, so I hear you're pregnant and you would like to know how far you're gone right."

"Yeah that's right" Brooke nodded

"Okay. Let's have you up on that table" Hanna pointed to the table behind me

Brooke stood up and got onto the table behind her and Lucas, Lucas sat beside her and Brooke laid down. Hanna Lovell left the room for a minute. Lucas held Brooke's hand and smiled at her "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Brooke smiled back. Then the Hanna walked back into the room

"Right Miss Davis, I'm going to place this white jelly on your stomach, I warn you it might be cold" Hanna squeezed the jelly onto Brooke's stomach and Brooke winced "I'm, sorry for the coldness"

"It's okays" Brooke smiled again

Hanna picked up the ultra sound and started moving it around Brooke's belly along with the jelly. Then there was a sound. Brooke has never heard anything as beautiful since she was pregnant with the twins. The noise was thumping, not loud, but not low it was just right. Brooke had tears in her eyes. She was going to say something, but she didn't want to interrupt the sound of her baby's heart beat. So instead Hanna spoke "That is your baby's heart beat"

"I know, it's beautiful" Brooke spoke

"Is this your first baby?" Hanna asked

"Nope, we have twins. Their 17 now" Lucas answered

"Well Brooke you are 20 weeks" Hanna told them

"No that isn't possible. I can't be 5 months and this big" Brooke was shocked

"Well Miss Davis you are and-"The stopped

"What, what's wrong. Why have you stopped? What's wrong? Tell me" Brooke was panicking now "Please just tell me"

"Nothing is wrong Brooke, stop panicking. You're okay and the babies are okay as well" Hanna assured Brooke

"That's good; I thought something bad happ-. Wait" Brooke froze "Did you say babies?"

"Yeah I did Brooke. You're hav-"Brooke interrupted Hanna

"Twins yeah I guessed that" Brooke huffed

"Actually you're having triplets" Hanna corrected her

"Wait. What?" Lucas was as stunned as Brooke "Where having t-t-triplets?" Lucas finished with a stutter.

"Yeah you are. Would you like to know the sex of them?" Hanna asked

"Wait just one minute. One thing at a time please. Confused pregnant women here" Brooke was so stunned and confused "So you're telling me I have to push not just 1, but 3 babies out of my women area one after the other?"

"I'm afraid so" Hanna answered

"For fuck sake Lucas Scott. Could you not do anything else to me then make me push another 2 babies out of me. I love you and everything Luke, but seriously" Brooke looked at Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything he just looked at Brooke apologising with his eyes, but Brooke was having none of it.

"So would you like to know the sex of your babies then?" Hanna asked again

"Yes please" Lucas just made out

"Okay well it looks like you're having boys" Hanna announced

"All of them" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Hanna replied "Congratulations Miss Davis and Mr Scott. You're having 3 boys"

"Thank you" Brooke had tears rolling down her face and for just that moment she looked at Lucas and pulled him in to kiss her

….

April and Reece walked back to class. They were hand in hand this time and were not arguing which April really liked. She missed being in Reece's arms and was happy that she was with him now. Reece stopped before they entered the class room and kissed April then he pulled her in class. There was still no teacher. October smiled when she saw her sister and Reece all happy again. Liam smiled when he locked eyes with April who smiled back. Then April looked back at Lilly who had an apology looked on her face. April walked over to her and everyone's eyes went on the two of them Lilly and April. Lilly stood up and gave a half smile and April did the same thing. For the first time in ages Lilly walked around the desk so she was face to face with April. Reece was still stood in place next to October and Kieran.

Lilly took a deep breath then smiled fully this time "I'm sorry April. I'm sorry about everything. I was so mad and I thought that I had to always get one up on you, but I have realised that I don't" Everyone including April was well surprised "I miss you A and I have ever since we stopped talking. I was just being a bitch to block out that I miss you and October so much"

April didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then she also took a deep breath "I miss you too Lilly. I was just mad too. I forgave you a long time ago, but you was being a bitch so I never tried to be nice to you" April confessed

"I'm tired of fighting A. I'm sick of it all. I just want to be friends again. Like we used to be. Please" April turned to look at October. October walked over to them.

"I'm tired of fighting to" October spoke "Friends"

"Friends" Lilly hugged October then looked April

"I missed you Lilly, so much" April had tears in her eyes at this point "Friends"

"Friends" Lilly hugged April and all three of them smiled

….

Sabrina was sitting at home. She dropped Lois of at home then went to her house. Sabrina called Jamie and he was on his way over from school. She was scared and didn't know what she was going to say to him. It had been 3 hours since she had been to the doctor's. She was laying on her bed day dreaming when the door bell rang. She jumped up and froze instantly. Then it went off again. _What do I do? Should I answer it? What am I talking about I have to. I called him_. Sabrina went down the stairs and slowly paced to the door. She stopped in front of it turned to the mirror and sighed then she checked she looked okay and opened the door. Jamie was standing there with a huge smile on his face. He walked in the door and kissed Sabrina lightly on her lips. Sabrina walked in so Jamie could get in the door fully. He shut it behind himself and followed Sabrina to her room. He sat on her bed and she sat across the room. Jamie looked confused a little.

"Why you sitting all the way over their baby?" Jamie asked getting up to walk over to Sabrina

"NO, stay over there" Sabrina protested "I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react. So stay there"

"Okay. Sabrina what is going on?" Jamie sat back down and looked at Sabrina.

"I-I-I'm scared" Sabrina whispered just enough for Jamie to hear her

"Of what baby. You're scared of what?" Jamie asked

"Of this. Of what I have to tell you. Of the way you're going to react when I tell you" Sabrina answered "I love you so much. I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me every. I promise. Now tell me whatever it is you want to tell me and we'll get through it together. I promise baby because I love you too" Jamie assured Sabrina

"I-I-I'm pregnant Jamie" Sabrina muttered without looking at Sabrina. Jamie didn't say anything he just looked at Sabrina. Sabrina turned her eyes to Jamie with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say next so she went with her heart "Say something Jamie. Anything. Please"

"How? Actually don't answer that, I know how" Jamie was just so shocked he thought they already went through this "When did you find out?"

"3 hours ago. I was feeling ill so I went to the doctors and they took some test. Lois and I waited and then they told me. I nearly collapsed. I'm scared Jamie" Sabrina responded

"I know baby. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We'll get through this together. I promise" Jamie locked eyes with Sabrina and smiled weakly "Come here baby"

Sabrina got up and literally ran over to Jamie and climbed into his arms sobbing her little heart out. Jamie was comforting her. Rocking her back and forward slowly and gently "Everything was going to be okay. Where in this together and I will never leave you ever. I love you too much for that baby".

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	23. I'm tired of fighting

**So I'm getting faster and faster aye? Updating more frequently. I love it. Thank you for everyone who reviews my story. I love you all for that and you keep me going. I hope you like the chapter and you may be surprised with it because I was when I thought of the idea. So here's chapter 21. Enjoy **

Chapter 21 – I'm tired of fighting 

Brooke was still shocked about the whole triplet thing. Lucas took her home. When they got in the twins where sitting in the living room watching the rerun of friends. April pressed pause and turned to look at her parents. October did the same. April was still happy from the events that went on in school earlier that day, so she was still buzzed.

"So how'd it go?" April asked

"Erm… well good I think" Brooke answered

"What do you mean you think?" October asked

"Well I'm 5 months pregnant and they told us the sex" Brooke ignored the question

"Okay then what's the problem?" April questioned

"Well you see girls, you mom is carrying triplets. That's why she's so big" Lucas smiled

"Come again" April froze "Whatcha say?"

"Where having triplets" Brooke murmured

"Wow, that I didn't expect" April was stunned

"Yeah. Join the club" Brooke plopped herself down on the couch.

"So we are going to have 3 brothers. Crying, screaming and running around the house" October sat down also.

"Yep" Lucas nodded

"Well I was going to say that I was coming round to the idea of having another sibling, but I'm not so sure now" April admitted "I love you guys and all, but you're killing me here"

"Ahh come on A. we can't be mad forever even if we will have 3 new siblings" October tried to convince April

"I can do whatever I like October. No one can tell me what to do. Have you got that" April walked off with the huff

October turned to Brooke and Lucas and sighed "Don't worry I'm okay with the whole new babies thing and April will be soon. I can tell. I'll persuade her for you guys" October went to walk off then turned back around and smiled "Oh and by the way congrats mom, dad"

"Thanks darling" Brooke smiled back

"Yeah thanks princess" Lucas chimed

….

Jamie was still with Sabrina. They were lying on Sabrina's bed thinking. Sabrina had finally stopped crying, but she was still scared of what people would think especially her parents. Jamie sighed again then again. Sabrina wiggled out of Jamie's arms and sat up. She looked at Jamie and huffed.

"What we going to do?" Sabrina asked

"Whatcha mean S?" Jamie answered

"About the baby. What we going to tell people?" Sabrina sounded so worried

"We'll tell them, that we didn't plan it to happen and it was an accident, but we'll love him or her no matter what" Sabrina smiled and so did Jamie.

"You sure we can do this?" Sabrina looked away; she got up and walked across the room

"Yeah we can unless you don't want to" Jamie then got up and walked over to Sabrina

"I don't know what I want J. I want everything to go back to normal. I don't want anything to change. I love you J, but I don't know if I can do this any of it" Sabrina cried

Jamie turned Sabrina to face him, but she didn't look at him. To him it looked like she was choosing a simpler option and he knew what she was thinking too "We can do this S. I know we can"

"No we can't Jamie. Don't you understand that I didn't want any of this? I want to be a normal teenager and do normal things. I want to finish high school, but if I have this baby none of that is going to happen. Plus my mom and dad will go mental. They'll kick me out" Sabrina explained "I can't do this and I won't"

"I understand that I do. All of it, but you can't get rid. It's our baby. We made it and we'll bring it up S. Trust me everything will be okay" Jamie hugged her.

It was too late Sabrina had already made her mind up. She knew what she was going to do no matter what Jamie said or told her. He didn't understand even if he said he did. Sabrina did love him and she knew she'd properly hurt him if she went through with it, but she couldn't do it and surely he'll understand. If he loved her he would understand it. She had to do what was best for her. She had to do it or then she thought did I?

….

April was reading her book. She wasn't mad anymore at anyone. She and Lilly had made up after she and Reece got back together. She wasn't either mad at her parents anymore she was fed up that's all. She has had enough. She was happy for her parents, but for some reason she couldn't admit it. She didn't know if it was because she was jealous or because she was scared. All she knew is that when she opened her mouth to say 'congratulations' or 'I'm happy for you' nothing will come out, but grief and hatred which April couldn't control at that moment and she didn't like it. There was knocking at her door. April huffed then shut her book and out it on the side table.

"Come in" April spoke

October opened the door and walked in. She plonked herself down on April's bed and sighed. April just looked at her and said nothing. October said nothing either. April sat up a bit more "October what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're being such a bitch to mom and dad." October answered

"I don't know O. All I know if that I'm fed up of fighting with everyone. I hate being angry with people and I don't want to be anymore" April finally admitted, and then she got up and left the room. October looked confused.

April walked down stairs and into the living room where her parents were sitting. Brooke looked up when April stood in front of her and Lucas. April turned the TV off and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm scared and I'm jealous and I don't want to be mad anymore. I don't want to argue. I just want you guys to love me after the triplets are born" April had tears rolling down her face "I'm just scared"

Brooke stood up and hugged April "Baby you don't have to be scared. I will always love you April. You and October are my girls and no matter what happens I will always love you even after the triplets are born. Right Luke?"

"Right" Lucas also stood up and hugged Brooke and April together "We will love you no matter what happens"

"I love you guys too" April sobbed quietly

...

Reece was hanging with Kieran, Toby, Ryan and Justin. He was happy again since he has April back and everything is going okay. Kieran was happy anyway. Ryan really wanted to date Lois. They were walking through the park when Lois walked pass them listening to her music. Ryan followed her with his eyes and Reece saw this.

"Yo Ryan, what's up with that?" Reece asked smirking

"Whatcha mean man?" Ryan replied

"The deal with Lois. I see the way you looked at her. If you like her why don't you go over and ask her out?" Reece nodded to Lois

"I can't do that Reece. I wouldn't know what to say" Ryan sounded shy

"Just go. When you're in front of her, you'll know what to say man" Kieran pushed Ryan toward the direction Lois was walking in "Go man"

Ryan took their advice and walked towards Lois. He was so nervous. He didn't know why since his done this so many times with other girls. Lois was different, he liked her a lot. She was pretty, intelligent, she had beautiful blue eyes and luscious blond hair. Lois stopped because she could feel her phone buzz in her pocket. Ryan stopped behind her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Lois turned round and smiled at him. Ryan then froze for a second or two. Lois paused her iPod and took both head phones out "Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Not much really, I just wanted to say hi" Ryan smiled

"Oh okay. Well I gotta go. I'm meeting someone" Lois smiled at Ryan then turned round and went to walk off, but Ryan stopped her.

"Lois wait a minute. Erm I actually wanted to ask you something" Ryan admitted

"Okay, well what was it? What did you wanna ask me?" Lois answered

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout sometime" Ryan waited for Lois's answer

"Yeah okay sure. I would like that" Lois smiled again

"You would?" Ryan looked surprised

"Yeah I defo would. When do you wanna meet up?" Lois asked

"How about later we go for something to eat?" Ryan suggested

"Yeah okay sounds like a date" Lois bit down on her bottom lip "Where and when"

"How about outside harvester round about half 7" Ryan suggested again

"Yeah okay cool. I'll be there" Lois winked at Ryan then turned and walked away. Ryan walked back to his friends.

"So..." the boys chorused together

"We're going on a date tonight" Ryan told them

"That's great see I told you" Kieran patted Ryan on the back

"Yeah that is good" Reece followed "Nice work"

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	24. We were broke up

**Here's chapter 22. Hope you like it **

Chapter 22 – We were broken up

April was sitting down in the living room with October, her mom and dad. They were a happy family again. They were watching TV. April's phone buzzed she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw who it was from. It read

I miss you baby. Love you loads. Reece X

April's smiled widened when she finished reading the text. She pressed reply

I miss you too bubs. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school. Love you too A X

She sent the text then, put the phone on the coffee table in front of her. Then October's phone buzzed. She picked it up off the table beside her. She read the text, but her face dropped hard. She closed her phone got up and ran up stairs. All eyes were on her. April got up and chased after her sister. April knocked on October's door; she entered then sat on October's bed beside her.

"October what's wrong?" April asked

"This is what's wrong" October opened the text and showed April

April read it. It said

I need to tell you something O. I kissed someone else when we broke up that time. I'm sorry I am and I love you. I just needed to tell you X

"Oh god I'm so sorry O" April hugged October tight

"W-W-Why would he do t-t-that to me A-A-April?" October sobbed

"I don't know, but don't worry everything will be okay" April hugged October tighter "I'm here for you n matter what. I promise"

"I want it to stop. The hurting I'm feeling. I want it all to go away. I love him so much April. I-I-I love him so much"

"I know you do. Don't worry. Everything will be okay" April kissed October's forehead "I promise"

...

Sabrina was at the clinic with Lois. Lois was trying to convince Sabrina to tell Jamie the truth, but she wouldn't, she kept saying she couldn't, he wouldn't understand. Sabrina made an appointment and was waiting for the nurse to call her name. She knew this was the right thing for her, but then she thought about Jamie and the baby for a second or so. Then the doctor came out and called for Sabrina. Sabrina followed the nurse into the room with Lois behind her. They both sat down opposite the nurse.

"Okay so Sabrina you're here for an abortion. Am I correct?" The nurse looked at her notes

"Correct" Sabrina nodded feeling really nervous.

"Okay well the procedure for that had changed. It is really simple okay" The nurse stood up and walked to the cabinet behind Sabrina then back to her seat "Right Sabrina all you have to do is make sure this is the right decision for you and if it is then you take this pill then tomorrow you come again and take the pill to finish it"

"Okay thank you" Sabrina picks up the pill and went to place it in his mouth, but Lois stopped her.

"S, you sure you want to do this?" Lois questioned

"I'm sure Lo, I can't do this, we can't do this and deep down Jamie knows we can't do it too" Sabrina put the pill in her mouth, took the water and swallowed "Done" Sabrina thank the doctor again then walked out with Lois

"Same time tomorrow" the receptionist asked

"Yes please" Sabrina nodded and smiled

"Okay all done. See you tomorrow Sabrina

...

Sabrina was home alone again and was waiting for Jamie to come over. She missed him at school today since she wasn't there. Jamie arrived shortly after she called him. Even though Sabrina felt a little bit guilty she couldn't help, but kiss him. They were now lying on Sabrina's bed looking at pictures from the twin's party and the fun times they've had. Sabrina couldn't, but help feel it was all going to slip away when Jamie found out the truth. Jamie then began to kiss Sabrina lightly on the lips. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her down body, she felt good. Jamie carried on and undressed her while he was doing it. Then all of a sudden Sabrina screamed in pain. Jamie jumped off of her.

"Sabrina are you okay?" Jamie asked worried

"Erm..." The pain suddenly stopped "Yeah I'm okay now. The pains gone"

Jamie climbed back on the bed and kissed Sabrina on the for head holding her in his arms.

...

The next day April and October were all dressed and ready to go. When there was a knock at the door. April went to open it and there stood Lilly. April let Lilly in and they went to go up stairs when Lucas walked into the hallway from the kitchen. He looked really confused.

"Wait. When did this all happen?" Lucas asked "Don't get me wrong I love it, but when did it happen?"

"Yesterday in class" Lilly smiled "Where all friends now, let alone family"

"Yep for sure. Everything is okay again" April smiled as well

"Yeah it looks that way" Lucas sat down on the couch while April and Lilly ran up stairs to October's room.

They walked in on October crying again. Lilly hugged October who sobbed harder "Why would he do that?" October sniffled

"I don't know O, but he must be feeling guilty if he told you

"I don't care what his feeling. I'm feeling worse" October wiped her tears away and redone her makeup "Let's go to school and get this over with"

The girls left school soon after they had some breakfast. October wasn't looking forward to it, but she had her sister and Aunt behind her which was good. Kieran was defiantly going to regret ever hurting her.

...

Kieran was pacing back and forwards in the car park, waiting for October to arrive. He then saw her car along with two other's. He then knew his plan wouldn't work out at all. October parked up her car, she saw Kieran and then waited. She looked in her rare view mirror and checked her when everything looked good she got out and headed for the entrance. April and Lilly followed.

"October" Kieran shouted "October wait"

October stopped the smiled "Well if it isn't the dirty cheater"

"October I didn't mean to hurt you, but we were broken up" Kieran defended himself

"That doesn't mean you can kiss and what not with every girl in tree hill Kieran. You don't seen me kissing a random guy just because we were broken up" October responded "Now if you don't mind I need to get to my locker before class"

"I understand you're mad, but please just listen to me" Kieran pleaded

"You don't have to remember we were broken up" October mocked then walked pass Kieran and to her locker. April smiled and so did Lilly. April walked up to Kieran.

"Don't go anywhere near October today. Leave her alone or me and Lilly will come for you" April threatened "Do you understand me?"

"Clearly" Kieran swallowed

"And that's a promise" Lilly whispered

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	25. What you doing here?

**Here's chapter 23. Hope you like it **

Chapter 23 – What you doing here?

Brooke was out shopping for baby cloths since she now has to shop for 3 boys. Brooke was slightly laughing at the idea. Lucas was with her, but he had to go do something for an hour or so, so it just left Brooke. She had a trolley full of cloths. The she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sor-"Brooke stopped when the person turned around. It was someone Brooke didn't expect to see any time soon.

"Hello Brooke" the voice spoke "Long time no speak"

"Peyton, what the heel you doing here?" Brooke asked

"Shopping, what does it look like?" Peyton responded

"No I mean what you doing here, in tree hill?" Brooke questioned "I thought you left"

"Well you thought wrong. Chase and I have stayed. We thought that no one including you and Lucas are going to run us out" Peyton smirked, then she looked Brooke up and down "Wow congratulations "

"Don't call me that" Brooke snickered

"You're pregnant. It didn't take you long did it?" Peyton smirked

"Yeah I'm pregnant so what" Brooke responded

"I was just saying" Peyton picked a top of the railing

"Let me guess you're pregnant too" Brooke asked nodding at the top

"No, going to a baby shower tonight and needed to bring something" Peyton replied

Peyton was now waving her hand around, trying to get Brooke to notice something big on her finger. Brooke looked up from her trolley and noticed a big diamond ring on Peyton's finger "Your getting married?"

"Yeah Chase asked me a week ago" Peyton smiled "Aint it fabulous. The ring I mean"

"If you say so" Brooke felt a wash of disappointment "Anyway how much fun this was bumping into you and all, but I have to get going. I'm meeting Lucas in half hour" Brooke pushed the trolley around Peyton and went to the cashier to pay for the items then she left leaving Peyton feeling happy.

….

April and October were in class talking to Lilly, Amy and Holly. Reece walked into the class room and headed over to April who got up and greeted him with a soft kiss. Kieran entered the class room after Reece and looked at October who lifted her head and had no expression on her face. Kieran broke eye contact and went straight to his seat waiting for Reece to join him. Reece pulled away from April and smiled.

"Hey baby, I missed you this morning" Reece spoke

"I'm sorry Reece. I was dealing with my sister" April responded "She was really upset"

"Yeah I heard about the whole Kieran kissing someone thing" Reece looked over at Kieran who looked miserable "A do you think October would forgive Kieran?"

"I dunno. He hurt her pretty bad" April replied

"Yeah I know that, but they were broken up" Reece defended Kieran "It meant nothing"

"It doesn't matter if they were broken up or not" April pulled away from Reece "And a wise person once told me that a kiss always means something"

"His sorry and he didn't mean to hurt your sister. You must know that right?" Reece put his hand on April's waist

"He was out of order Reece and surely you can see that" April was shocked by Reece defending Kieran "Broken up or not. He shouldn't have done what he did"

"Yeah he knows that April and of course I know that, but his my best friend and I'm just trying to help him" Reece explained

"Yeah and October is my sister and best friend and I'm trying to make sure she survives the heart ache she is feeling" April retaliated "Even though she doesn't show it Reece, she is hurting badly. You have to understand that October and Kieran might not come back from this and that would be your so call best friends thought"

"I know baby, I'm just trying to help" Reece pulled April to him and went to kiss her when she moved her head and the kiss landed on her cheek.

"Yeah well maybe you should go and sit with Kieran and I'll speak to you later" April pulled out of his grasp and sat back down with October and Lilly. Reece opened his mouth and looked at April who looked up at him and shook her head. Reece shut his mouth and walked over to Kieran.

….

School had ended April and October were walking home with Lilly. Kieran and Reece were walking in their direction. October looked up and froze. April did the same and so did Lilly. April looked at October who had no expression on her face, she just stared at Kieran.

"October can I talk to you for a minute please?" Kieran asked

"No you can't" Lilly and April said together

"No it's okay" October stood in front of them "Speak"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really I didn't. I was lonely and you weren't talking to me" Kieran explained

"I know you're sorry Kieran, but I don't know if I can forgive you for this" October admitted "I love you so much and my heart is breaking"

"Please forgive me October" Kieran pleaded "I miss you and I love you with all my heart. You're my first real girlfriend who makes you my first real love"

October had tears in her eyes "Kieran I don't kno-"October got cut off by Kieran kissing her. She was going to pull away, but then her lips moved with his and before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

Kieran you can't kiss me an expect everything to be okay again" October said pulling away

"I know, but I missed kissing you. So I thought I would" Kieran replied "Please think about it October"

"Fine I'll think about it" October smiled at him, she walked around him with April and Lilly then she stopped "Oh and by the way. I missed kissing you too"

Kieran smiled at her and for the first time that day he felt happy.

...

Haley was at home waiting for Nathan to get home. Jamie was going to tell his mom about the whole baby thing, but then he thought he'd better tell Sabrina first just in case so he didn't say anything. He was in his room doing his home work when his phone buzzed. Jamie picked up his phone and smiled when he saw it was Sabrina. He answered the phone.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Jamie spoke

"J you need to come to my house now" Sabrina gt straight to the point

"Why? What's up?" Jamie asked feeling worried

Sabrina began to fake cry; she was really good at making herself cry. She could do the lot, tears, stutter everything. She was that good "I-I-I had a m-m-miscarriage" Sabrina lied

"W-what?" Jamie asked stunned

"I lost the baby J" Sabrina sobbed again "I lost our baby"

"OMG S. I'll be there in 5" Jamie hung the phone up before Sabrina could say anything else. He grabbed his car keys from his drawer and headed for the front door. Haley stopped him.

"Jamie where you going darling?" Haley asked

"Sabrina just rang me, she was crying and everything. She needs e mom" Jamie explained

"Oh my, what's wrong with her?" Haley asked curious, but also worried

"She had a fight with her mom and she needs me" Jamie lied "I'll be back before curfew though mom. See you and dad later" Jamie hugged his mom, gave her a kiss goodbye and left to go see Sabrina.

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	26. Dont push me out please!

**Here's chapter 23. Hope you like it **

Chapter 24 – Don't push me out please!

Jamie got to Sabrina's house and knocked on the door. Sabrina opened it. She gave Jamie a weak smile and he hugged her straight away. She faked sobbed on her shoulder. Jamie stroked Sabrina's hair and rubbing her back.

"It's okay baby, everything will be okay" Jamie was assuring her

"I'm sorry" Sabrina cried "I'm so sorry J"

"It's okay sweetie, it wasn't your fault. These things happen" Jamie replied

"I love you J" Sabrina leaned in and kissed Jamie

"I love you to baby" Jamie kissed her back

"Maybe this was a good thing though because I don't think we could do it all anyway" Sabrina told Nathan

"Maybe your right" Jamie agreed

"Yes I am J and we both know it" Sabrina assured Jamie

...

October was sitting in the garden with her sister and Lilly. They were talking about this guys that Lilly liked. October wasn't paying much attention since all she was thinking about was Kieran and the kiss. April turned to October and sighed "You're thinking about Kieran aren't you?"

"I can't help it guys. I love him" October nodded

"Then forgive him" Lilly said

"I want to I do, but I dunno" October told them

"Do you miss him?" April asked

October nodded her head "Of course I do"

"Can you forgive him for kissing that girl?" April asked

October nodded again "Yeah"

"Then call him and ask him over and then tell him that" April told her sister "Oh and tell him to bring Reece and Dean"

"Why Liam?" October asked

"Haven't you been listening? Lilly likes him" April huffed shaking her head

"Oh right okay. I'll ask him" October dialled Kieran's number into her phone and was waiting for him to answer.

...

Lucas was meeting Brooke in like 10 minutes. He grabbed the bag that the lady from across the counter gave him. He turned around when he saw Chase behind him. Chase looked at Lucas and smirked. Lucas looked away and went to walk around Chase when Chase stopped him by speaking.

"Well if it isn't the guy who took everything from me"

"I have to go" Lucas spoke "And I didn't take anything from you"

"So you taking Brooke and the girls plus my marriage away from me is nothing? I don't think so Lucas. You ruined my life" Chase barked furiously

"Brooke choose me and besides Brooke and the girls are my family and they were always" Lucas stated "You was just a rebound"

"She married me" Chase told Lucas

"Yeah and your point is what?" Lucas shrugged "She's have my babies"

"Whaat" Chase stuttered "She's pregnant"

"Yep so if you don't mind as much fun as this has been I have to get to my pregnant girlfriend" Lucas circled Chase.

"I'm getting married" Chase blurted out trying to hurt Lucas as much as Lucas hurt him

"Wow and you said Brooke was your life. She couldn't have meant much to you if you're getting married" Lucas smirked "Let me guess your marrying Peyton right?"

"Yeah so what?" Chase replied

"Good luck" Lucas laughed and walked out of the shop.

...

Kieran answered his phone on the second ring. He smiled when he heard October's voice. He relaxed into Reece's armchair "Hey baby girl"

"Hey Kieran"

"You okay?"

"I need to speak to you"

"Okay when and where?" Kieran sat up in the chair and his smiled widened

"Now and at my house" October replied "Oh and can you bring Reece and Liam with you"

"Yeah I guess so" Kieran agreed

"Okay well I'll see you soon then" October said

"Yep bye baby" October hung up and Kieran stood up. Reece and Liam looked up at him and looked confused

"Going somewhere?" Liam asked

"Actually we all are" Kieran smiled

"Where?" Reece asked

"To October's she needs to speak to me and she wants to speak to me now plus she asked for you two to come as well so where going" Both boys stood up with Kieran and they left for the girls house.

...

Lucas was waiting for Brooke on the bench near the fountain. He couldn't believe he just bumped into Chase. He brought the bag out of his pocket and took out what was in it and placed it in his pocket and threw the bag away. Brooke was walking towards him. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, what was that for?" Brooke asked

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I always have" Lucas said ignoring her question "You know that right?"

"Yeah of course. I love you to honey" Brooke smiled showing her dimples which Lucas totally loved.

"Good" Lucas sat Brooke down on the bench "Guess who I bumped into just a few moments ago?"

"Chase I'm guessing since I bumped into Peyton" Brooke answered

Lucas nodded his head "Peyton you mean she's back"

"They never left" Brooke sighed rubbing her belly which was huge by now.

"Oh okay. Understandable since it is Peyton where talking about" Lucas shook his head "Anyway Brooke I need to ask you something"

"Okay what is it Luke?" Brooke asked. Lucas got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a bigger ring then Peyton's "OMG"

"Brooke Penelope Davis. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and our children mean everything to me. Would you do me the honour and make me the happiest guy in the world by marrying me?" Lucas asked

Brooke had tears rolling down her face. She leaned down and kissed Lucas on the lips lightly. Then she nodded "Yes Lucas Eugene Scott I will marry you" Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke again on the lips then he took the ring and slowly put it on her finger "I love you Lucas Scott"

"And I love you too Brooke soon-to-be-Scott" Brooke giggled and then kissed Lucas again.

...

It had been an hour since Jamie found out that Sabrina supposedly had a miscarriage. Jamie kept going on about how he wanted the baby and how he would have loved the baby as much as he loved Sabrina and Sabrina was feeling guiltier by the minute. Sabrina pushed Jamie off of her and got of the bed.

"Are you okay S?" Jamie asked

"No not really. Not with you keep on about the baby this and the baby that. When are you going to get it?" Sabrina was pacing her room now "The baby is gone. There is no more baby okay"

"Yeah I know that S, but it would have been good to have the baby that all I'm saying" Jamie tried to calm Sabrina down, but it didn't work.

"And I'm just saying that were not having a baby and I'm glad because I couldn't deal with a baby right now. I'm 17 for god sake not 27" Sabrina told Jamie

"Okay. Forget about it. I was just thinking what it would be like to have a baby. Mine and your baby" Jamie told Sabrina.

"That is it. There is no baby Jamie. Don't you get it? it's gone okay and it's not coming back" Sabrina had tears in her eyes she felt so mad and guilty because she was shouting at Jamie who had no clue what was really going on "I want you to go. I want you to leave now"

"S please don't push me out" Jamie begged

"Leave now. I can't handle this. I want you to go" and with Sabrina saying that she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. So Jamie did as she asked and left.

…..

October was waiting for Kieran and the rest of the guys with her sister and Lilly. The door bell rang. October went to answer the door. Kieran, Liam and Reece were standing there. Kieran smiled and looked at October. October let the boys in and they followed her to the back garden where April and Lilly were sitting still.

"Hey baby" Reece said while walking over to April

"Hey" April bit down on her bottom lip then tiptoed and kissed Reece on the lips.

Liam and Lilly both stood there in the garden feeling a little out of place. So Lilly made the first move and walked over to Liam with a flirty smile on her face. She kinked her eye brow up. Liam smiled back at her and gave her the nod.

"Hey" Liam smiled

"Hi" Lilly replied

"Do you fancy going for a jump on the trampoline?" Liam asked nodding to the right side of the garden.

"Erm... yeah okay" Lilly walked over to the trampoline with Liam and they got on and started to jump.

October looked at Kieran and he looked at her "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Us" October replied "Me and you"

"Can you forgive me?" Kieran asked

"Yeah I can" October nodded "I miss us Kieran, I miss you"

"I miss you too to sweetie. I miss us" Kieran leaned in and kissed October on the lips softly

...

Lucas took Brooke home because Brooke was feeling a little tired and he didn't want her to overdo it. Brooke sat on the couch admiring her new engagement ring Lucas had given her an hour ago. April and Reece came into the kitchen for a drink when they noticed Brooke sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, where's dad" April walked into the living room and plonked herself down on the couch.

"Hey Miss Davis" Reece smiled

"Hey" Brooke smiled back still looking at her finger "His gone to get something to eat, he'll be back soon"

"Oh okay mom" April followed her mom's gaze and her eyes widened "Holy crap that is huge"

Brooke smiled and nodded "Yep, it's gorgeous"

"When did this happen mom? Like seriously you're engaged to dad" April shrieked

"He asked me about an hour ago and yes where getting married" Brooke said with a high pitch voice.

"Wow congratulations mom" April hugged her mom. Then October and the others came in wondering what all the noise was.

"Mom you're home" October noticed

"Yeah and guess what?" Brooke said waving her hand around

"OMG" Lilly yelped

"Mom is that what I think it is?" October asked in excitement. Brooke nodded "You're engaged?"

"Yep" Brooke nodded again

"Congratulations mom" October hugged her mom

"Congratulations Miss Davis soon-to-be-Scott" Reece and everyone else chorused.

….

Jamie had just come back from Sabrina's he was devastated with what happened about the baby. He had the glummest expression on his face that anyone could notice. Haley was just walking out of the kitchen when she noticed her son walk in. she saw his expression and immediately rushed over to him.

"Jamie what's happened?" Haley asked

"Nothing" Jamie replied, but Haley knew he was lying.

"There is defiantly something wrong. What is it sweetie?" Haley questioned

"Sabrina's just not well and it sucks because she just basically pushed me out the door" Jamie sighed " I wish she would just talk to me"

"She'll be okay sweetie. I'm sure she'll talk to you after she's better" Haley pulled Jamie into a hug and stroked his hair "She'll be alright J"

"Yeah I guess you're right mom" Jamie relaxed more into his mom

"Of course I'm right, I'm your mom" Haley said smugly joking.

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	27. Were done, it's over!

**This is chapter is short and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to post something while I had the chance. I hope you still like it though and please review I love it when you guys do. Well here it is **

Chapter 25 – Were done, it's over!

Sabrina was lying on her bed. Jamie had left 2 hours ago and Sabrina hadn't left her bed or her room. She was just lying there thinking. She knew she done wrong and she knew she shouldn't have shouted at Jamie and told him to leave. It wasn't his thought it was hers and she was feeling so guilty. She wanted to pick up her phone and call or text Jamie, but she couldn't. She didn't deserve Jamie and she damn well knew it. Lois was coming over to see Sabrina even though Sabrina wasn't up for visitors. The door bells rang. Sabrina finally got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey L" Sabrina weakly smiled

"Hey S, how you doing?" Lois asked while walking into the house

"Well let's see, my mum has gone out of town for a month and left me by myself with $1000, I am pushing Jamie away for something that is making me feel guilty and I don't want to talk to anyone I just want to stay in my room and cry. How sad is that?" Sabrina explained "I'm punishing him for something I did, I don't mean to, but I am"

"S it will take time. I have always said that you should tell Jamie, but it's your choice if you don't want too" Lois shut the door "You can't push him away. You love him Sabrina anyone can see that, you just can't push him away it isn't fair"

"I know Lois, I know it isn't fair, but I can't stop feeling guilty. I do love him, but I did wrong and I should tell him and I've decided I'm going to tell him today" Sabrina stated

"Okay that's good S. Everything will be okay" Lois hugged Sabrina and they both headed for Sabrina's room.

...

Jamie was at Brooke's house in the garden with April and October. They were talking about how Sabrina is pushing Jamie away and he doesn't know why so he wanted to ask the girls if they knew why. Jamie was sipping his drink and so were the girls. Lilly had done home and so had the boys.

"Do you know what's going on with Sabrina guys?" Jamie asked

"Nah I haven't spoken to her in weeks. She's been acting sort of weird and plus she's been skipping school so I haven't seen her much either" April replied

"Yeah me too" October nodded

"Oh okay. Yeah I've noticed that she has been skipping school as well and I don't know why. Ever since she has had a miscarriage she's been distant" Jamie admitted "Yeah I get it must of hurt her and I get that she's upset because of it, but I could help her get through it"

"Wait what" October sat up in shock "Did you just say Sabrina had a miscarriage?"

"Yeah she was pregnant and she lost it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but we weren't telling anyone. My mum doesn't even know and that's how I want it to stay" Jamie told the girls

"It's okay J, I'm sorry about the lost of your baby" April hugged Jamie and so did October

"Maybe she just needs time and she feels she needs to get through it by herself"

"But she aint alone. I'm here and I love her to pieces. I just wish she would let me be there for her" Jamie told the girls. Then Jamie's phone went off. It was text from Sabrina. Jamie opened it and read it.

Jamie I need to see you now. I have something to tell you. Please come over so we can talk. See you soon S X

Jamie closed his phone and smiled. He looked at April and October "I have to go guys, Sabrina wants to talk" Jamie got up and hugged the girls again

"Okay see you later then J. Come round after you've seen Sabrina okay" October said

"Yeah will do. Bye" Jamie said while heading out

"Bye" The girls chorused

...

Brooke was looking through wedding magazines with Haley. The nursery for the boys was done. Lucas had just finished building the cots and painting the room blue with Nathan's help. The girls where now in their room since Jamie had left. Brooke knew what sort of dress she was having because she had decided to make her own dress with the help from her designer in New York. Haley and Nathan had gone home about an hour ago they left before Jamie did. Lucas walked into his and Brooke's room with paint on his face and hands.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas climbed on her bed beside Brooke

"Hey broody" Brooke said leaning into Lucas and kissing him lightly on the lips

"Hmmm you taste good" Lucas smiled

"That would be the chocolate flavour lipstick" Brooke looked at Lucas

"Hmmm yummy" Lucas got back up and walked into the shower in their room.

"Hey Luke, what do you think the colour scheme should be for our wedding?" Brooke called into Lucas

"I don't know babe, you decide. I'll be happy with anything you pick" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay cool broody" Brooke didn't know what the colour scheme was going to be, but she was so excited

...

Reece walked into the cafe with Kieran and Liam. They sat in their regular seat by the window. Liam hadn't said a word to the guys since they left April's and October's house.

"So what's up with you and Lilly?" Reece asked

"Nothing we just jumped on the trampoline" Liam asked

"Yeah and?" Kieran said

"And nothing. Yeah I like her and yeah I have liked her ever since I moved here, but it looked to me that she liked you" Liam admitted

"She doesn't like me mate, she never has she was just pissing April off, but now that there all friends now you should go after her" Reece told Liam

"You sure because I don't want to be rejected" Liam asked

"I'm sure. Trust me. She likes you" Reece nodded "October told Kieran herself"

Liam turned to Kieran "Did she?"

"Yep she did. Go for it mate" Kieran answered

"Yeah I think I will. Tomorrow at school" Liam replied

...

Jamie was at Sabrina's house within 10 minutes. Sabrina opened the door as soon as she heard Jamie honk the horn. She smiled at him and he hugged her, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Sabrina walked into the house and Jamie followed her. Instead of walking to her bedroom they stayed in the living room.

"So what's up baby?" Jamie asked sitting on the couch with Sabrina

"I wanna talk to you. I need to tell you something" Sabrina sat up a bit

"Okay let's talk" Jamie rubbed Sabrina's back

"I need to tell you something about the baby" Sabrina had tears forming in her eyes

"Okay" Jamie looked worried now he sat up looking at Sabrina

"I did something really bad J and I'm so sorry" The tears were rolling down Sabrina's eyes

"What did you do Sabrina" Jamie stood up and looked down at Sabrina

"I didn't miscarry" Sabrina sobbed "I had an abortion" Sabrina looked up at Jamie who was just staring at her.

"You lied to me" Jamie whispered "You lied"

"I know and I'm really sorry. I was just confused and scared and stuck in a bubble that I couldn't get out of" Sabrina stood up and walked over to Jamie "I made a mistake J"

"Yeah and so did I. I made a mistake of loving a liar" Jamie went push Sabrina away and circled round her "I need to go. I need to get away from you"

"Jamie please don't do this I need you" Sabrina cried

"You should have thought about that before you killed my baby" Jamie spat

"That aint fair" Sabrina shook her head

"No what aint fair is that you had an abortion then lied about it and said you had a miscarriage" Jamie stated "I'm outta of here"

"Jamie please don't" Sabrina cried harder

"Were done Sabrina and that's all there is to it" Jamie opened the door and slammed it behind him

Sabrina sat down behind the door and cried. She had just lost Jamie and had no one. She was and felt alone.

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	28. I hate you like no other

**This is chapter is short and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to post something while I had the chance. I hope you still like it though and please review I love it when you guys do. Well here it is **

**Chapter 26**

Jamie was driving around and had been since he left Sabrina's house. He stopped outside the twin's house, it was pouring with rain and Jamie didn't know where else to go. No one else knew about the pregnancy only the twins so that's why he ended up there. He looked at his watch and it read 7:00pm. He walked up to the door and knocked. April opened the door. She wiped her eyes and looked at Jamie drenched.

"OMG J what you doing out in the rain?" April grabbed Jamie by the arm and pulled him inside

"I don't know. I've been driving around and I didn't know where to go" Jamie said "I needed to go somewhere A"

"Okay, its okay J" April sat him down on the couch "Jamie what's going on?"

"Sabrina, she got rid of my baby" Jamie told April

"What are you talking about?" April sounded confused "Sabrina had a miscarriage J"

"No A" Jamie turned to April "No she didn't, she lied. She had an abortion"

"But why would she do that?" April sighed "She wouldn't do that"

"Well she did and I hate her for that" Jamie now had tears streaming down her face

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I never thought Sabrina was that kind of person" April told Jamie

"Yeah neither did I, but aye everyone thought she was little miss innocent" Jamie told the girls wiping tears from his eyes "Well she isn't"

"Yeah we know J. Are you going to be okay?" April asked

"Yeah I guess I will" Jamie wiped his eyes

"Good" October rubbed Jamie's back

...

Liam was in his care cruising through tree hill in his car. He was thinking about what Reece and Kieran were saying about him trying with Lilly. He really liked her, but he didn't want to get rejected and certainly get knocked down like he has been before. Then he saw her walking down the street, he guessed she was walking home because it was like night time. He pulled up and was going to offer her a ride. Lilly stopped when she saw the car pull up beside her, then she saw Liam and smiled at him and then kinked up her eye brow.

"Lilly want a ride home?" Liam asked smiling back at her

"Erm... I'm actually going to the twin's house" Lilly replied

"I can take you there instead. I don't mind" Liam told her, she looked at her watch and then nodded

"Okay thank you" She opened the car door and got in and Liam drove to the twin's house.

"Lilly can I ask you something please?" Liam asked when they stopped at the traffic light

"Yeah sure, go for it" Lilly answered

"Okay, well do you like me?" He started blushing before she even answered

"Yeah you're cute" She replied feeling her cheeks go red. She didn't want to admit that she really liked him, but at this rate she was going to have too.

"I mean really like me, like you could see yourself with me?" Liam was getting serious now and Lilly liked it, but she felt too scared to fast.

"Liam I like you, I mean like April and Reece or October and Kieran, but I've liked guys before and they have hurt me and I don't want to feel that pain again" Lilly was completely honest with him

"I'm not like other guys Lilly. I'm one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet" Liam tried to persuade her. Then the light turned green and he started driving again

"Why did you offer to give me a lift Liam?" Lilly questioned

"I saw you and my heart stopped and I knew if I offered you a lift and you agreed then I could spend time with you and ask you if you liked me" Liam confessed "I want you to be my girlfriend really"

"You want me to be your girlfriend" Lilly smiled and could feel her cheeks go red again

"Yeah I do Lilly. So will you be my girlfriend?" Liam asked as they stopped at the twin's house

"You know I have always liked you, but you never noticed me" Lilly announced "Why would you want me t be your girlfriend

"Because I did notice you Lilly, but you was too busy being all popular and bitchy to April and October that you never noticed I asked you out a year ago and you ignored me, but you've changed and I want you to now be my girlfriend Lilly"

"I'm sorry Liam and yes I will be your girlfriend" Lilly smiled harder and then leaned in and kissed Liam "I have to go now. Catch you at school tomorrow okay"

"Okay Lilly. See ya later" Liam sped off all happy and so was Lilly

...

April, October and Jamie were talking still when Lilly walked in. They all stopped and looked at her. She then felt uncomfortable and sat down on the chair near the door and looked back at them. She was still happy from just leaving her boyfriend, yes her boyfriend "Don't stop on my account"

"Hey lil, nah we didn't stop on your account. We just noticed the brightness coming from you" April replied

"Oh sorry" Lilly stood back up and walked over to the others "What you guys talking about?"

Everyone looked at each other and then they looked at Lilly "Jamie and Sabrina broke up" October told Lilly.

"Wait what happened. I thought you guys were happy and stuff" Lilly asked shocked

"We were, but she took my baby away from me" Jamie sighed

"Jamie wait she was pregnant?" Lilly asked confused

"Yeah and no no one knows expect us in this room" April nodded

"Wait how did she take your baby away from you?" Lilly questioned

"She said she had a miscarriage and then she asked me to come over today so I went and then she told me she had a abortion" Jamie explained "I loved her so much and she hurt me just as much and I can't forgive her for this"

"OMG J, I'm so sorry" Lilly hugged Jamie and kissed him on the forehead

"Yeah well anyway. I better be off. We have school tomorrow and I need some sleep" Jamie picked up his stuff and they all headed for the door to see Jamie out.

"Bye Aunt Brooke, bye Uncle Lucas " Jamie waved and they waved him off

"Bye J" then Jamie left

...

The next day Lilly, April and October headed for school. They agreed to meet Jamie at the gate. They were all furious at Sabrina for what she did to him. When they got to school they saw Jamie sitting on the bench with Reece, Kieran and Liam.

"Hey baby girl" Reece smiled at April

"Hey boyfriend" April kissed Reece

"Hi October" Kieran hugged her

"Hey boyfriend" October kissed Kieran

"Lilly" Liam called

"Liam, hey" Lilly waved

"Jamie how you doing?" April asked

"I'm good. I just don't know what to feel anymore" Jamie answered and then everyone went quite. Sabrina had just got out of her car and walking their way.

"She has the nerve to walk over here" Lilly spat and April and October agreed

"Jamie can I speak to you for a minute please?" Sabrina asked feeling guilty as hell.

"You have a nerve coming over here and expecting to talk to the guy you broke in pieces" April stepped in front of Jamie.

"Yeah she's right" October nodded

"Seriously get out of her e" Lilly piped up

"This is none of your bloody business so get out my way" Sabrina replied

"We used to be friends Sabrina. How could you do that to Jamie? How could you be so spiteful?" April shook her head

"We had your back always and yeah we didn't like you dating him before, but that changed" October backed April "I guess it changed again. You're a bitch and I never knew you could be so cruel to"

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry to Jamie and I'm sorry to you girls. You were my bestfriends and I blew it I know, but please let me explain" Sabrina apologised then begged.

"Apology not accepted " We all said at once including Jamie. Then he walked out in front of us and looked at Sabrina.

"I hate you S and I have never hated anyone, but I hate you" Jamie then walked off and we stood there letting him go cool off. Then we walked off too leaving Sabrina by herself.

"What was all that about A?" Reece asked

"Nothing" April replied and they walked off hand in hand

...

Brooke was really big now. Her due date was 3 weeks away. She couldn't believe the weeks had gone by so fast, but they had. She was sitting on the couch with Lucas thinking off 3 boy names they could name their sons. Brooke was thinking Brad, Bret and Brendan, but Lucas didn't like Brendan.

"How about Brad, Bret and Lewis?" Lucas asked flicking through the baby book

"How about no" Brooke smiled "I like Bret"

"Okay and what else?" Lucas smiled back

"I don't know Luke" Brooke looked defeated "It's hard picking names"

"I know pretty girl, but come on, we need to for the boys" Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek

"Okay well Bret is a keeper" Brooke nodded "How about Austin and Mason?"

"I like them, Bret, Austin and Mason" Lucas nodded "Looks like we have our names pretty girl"

"I guess we have and I love them too" Brooke smiled and went to get up. As soon as she stood up she feel to the ground ad Lucas screamed her name.

"Brooke baby, wake up" Lucas shook Brooke, but nothing happened then he called 999 an Brooke was taken to hospital

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	29. The Second Worst Day Of My Life

**Sorry took me so long. Was really busy, but I hope you still like it. **

**Chapter 27**

When they got to the hospital the doctors told Lucas that they had to get Brooke into surgery straight away because they had to deliver the babies now or they could die. Lucas was above the operating theatre watching Brooke. He felt so guilty that he couldn't do anything. He felt so worthless and defeated. April and October arrived half hour after they were told at school. Lilly and Jamie also came. The two girls were crying and hugging onto their dad. Then there was a cry, a screeching cry. It was the first baby and then another cry and then another. The babies had been delivered. Lucas was relieved that his baby boys were okay, but Brooke was still in surgery and then the machine started beeping. Brooke's heart rate had dropped and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Dad, what's going on?" April asked scared

"I don't know" Lucas looked worried

Haley had walked in with Nathan. The monitor was still beeping. They couldn't seem to stop the beeping. Haley hugged Lucas who hugged Nathan afterwards "Luke what's going on?"

"I don't know. They delivered the babies and then Brooke's heart rate dropped and the monitor started beeping and they can't seem to get it to stop" Lucas replied crying

"OMG Luke" Haley hugged him again "I'm sure she'll be okay. Brooke's a fighter. She won't let this stop her. She won't stay away from you guys yet" Haley tried to assure Lucas

"I hope you right Hales, because I can't lose my pretty girl now" Lucas whispered as he hugged Haley back.

October hugged her sister and sobbed harder "Mum can't die, she just can't. I don't know what I'd do without her. She is my world" October wiped her eyes and looked down at her mum.

"Come on pretty girl" Lucas whispered into the glass "Pull through, we need you"

Then the monitor stopped beeping and Brooke's heart rate went back to normal, but she had still lost all that blood and needed to have blood put back into her. Lucas sighed in relief and so did the two girl while Lilly and Jamie hugged them.

...

"He hates me" Sabrina told Lois as they sat at their usual table in the lunch room "He totally hates me"

"Who?" Lois asked while picking up her folk and shuffling pasta into her mouth

"Jamie" Sabrina said like it was the obvious answer

"Oh right" Lois nodded realising why Sabrina was talking about now "I'm sure he doesn't hate you S, he loved you yesterday"

"Yeah I know he loved me yesterday. He loved me up until I told him about the" Sabrina stopped and looked around and then whispered "abortion"

"Wait, you told him?" Lois questioned wiping her mouth with her napkin "When?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I asked him over and he told me he loved me and everything and then I told him and he went off on one and left. I love him so much and I lost him because I am a bitch and a stupid one at that" Sabrina told Lois "I screwed up rawly and lost Jamie in it all"

"Did you explain to him why you did it?" Lois asked shuffling pasta in her mouth again

"Yeah and he still went off on one. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the baby and then when I aborted it, he wouldn't off had to know and I would off had to lie and I would be happy with my Jamie and we could have moved on from it with him not knowing" Sabrina had tears threatening to run down her face

"Sabrina if he found out you had an abortion and you didn't tell him about the baby he could have gone even worse than it has this time" Lois told Sabrina "And I know your hurting, but it will get better I hope"

"He hates me. I don't see how anything can get any better and to top it off the twins hate me and Lilly too, even though I don't like Lilly she popular and if this gets out I'm done for. I'll be known as the baby killer" Sabrina now sounded worried and hurt all at once "I know the twins wouldn't say anything, well I hope they wouldn't, but Lilly will do anything to make me pay and that may be one of them"

Lois finished her pasta and out the plate to the side and opened her mousse "Calm down S, talk to Lilly and the twins and try too explain to them why you did and I'm sure they'll understand. I'll even come with you"

"Maybe your right. I should talk to them" Sabrina smiled for the first time since the whole Jamie and her ending thing "It will have to be tomorrow at school somewhere. I heard they had to go home"

"Okay well I'll be there with you" Lois smiled

"Thanks" Sabrina smiled back

"You're welcome. Anytime. What are friends for?" Lois shoved a spoon full of mousse in her mouth

...

The doctors had stitched Brooke up and she was now in her private room. Haley and Nathan had gone home; they took Jamie and the girl's home. Lucas stayed by Brooke's bedside and vowed not to leave her side either. After the machines went funny and dead, Lucas has been scared. The boys were in their cots beside Brooke's bed. Lucas really wished that Brooke would wake up so she could see her boys and they could go home, but nothing has changed. Then Lucas heard a voice behind him.

"Luke" Lucas turned round to see Peyton standing behind him "I heard about Brooke and I'm sorry"

"What you doing here?" Lucas asked turning back to Brooke

"Like I said I heard about Brooke and I was worried" Peyton walked into the room "Brooke and I were once bestfriends Luke and I do care about her"

"No you don't Peyton. You don't care about anyone, but yourself" Lucas replied "Why don't you just say what you are really doing here and then leave"

"I want yu back Lucas. Brooke doesn't look like she is waking up anytime soon. How about we just move and stat over?" Peyton revealed

"How dare you come into Brooke's hospital room and ask me back? What about Chase?" Lucas stood up and looked at Peyton

"There is no me and Chase anymore and Lucas I love you and always have. I want you back" Peyton walked up to Lucas and took his hand

"Don't touch me" Lucas pulled away from Peyton "I want you to go Peyton. I love Brooke and only Brooke. We have a family. I love my life now, I was miserable with you and I'm happy now"

"Lucas she isn't waking up anytime soon. Why don't you just come and start over with me" Peyton asked feeling a little frustrated.

"She will wake up and we'll live a long life, now leave" Lucas pointed out the door

"Fine I'll go, but I'll be waiting when you want me back" Peyton walked to the door and looked back at Lucas

"That won't happen anytime soon Peyton" Lucas looked angry now

"We'll see" Peyton laughed then left the room; Lucas sat back down and kissed Brooke on the lips.

...

The girls and Lilly were at home in their room listening to music. They wanted to do something to keep their minds of Brooke and her being in hospital. Then the door went, the girl ran down stairs and opened the door. It was the guys, their boyfriends. Reece, Kieran and Liam. April flung herself into Reece's arms and started crying. Kieran and Liam both hugged their girlfriends at the same time.

"Baby, I would have come earlier, but Sabrina was asking us about you guys and when will be the best time to talk to you about Jamie" Reece told April when they parted.

"Wait what?" October looked at Reece and the rest of the guys "What a bitch"

"Right stop. Sabrina is your friend. Stop being so mean?" Reece pulled away from April and the other guys pulled away too.

"Well you guys don't understand and if that's why you came here to talk about that lying bitch then you might as well leave now because we don't wanna hear it" April and the guys walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Well I guess we'll be going then" Reece opened the door

April stood up and looked at Reece "You guys don't understand what's going on and for you to come in to my house and tell us to stop being mean when we have a god damn reason to be is just stepping over the mark. You are meant to be Jamie's friend and f you knew what was going on you wouldn't be siding with that dirty liar"

They stopped at the door and turned back to the girls "Go on then A. Tell us what's going on?" Reece demanded to know and the guys nodded behind him "Make us understand"

"Yeah come on girls tell us" Kieran piped up

"Fine" October stood in front of April and opened her mouth "Jamie and Sabrina –"

April stopped her and they were just about to lose their boyfriends any moment now "Go and ask Jamie" April spoke

"Fine whatever, were outta here" Reece went to walk out the door

"Like I said before Reece" April looked at Reece with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks "You walk out that door then you're picking Sabrina over us and were done for good"

"Same goes for you Kieran" October jumped in

"And you Liam" Lilly stood up to stand her ground also

Reece looked at April "Sabrina is meant to be your friend April and you treat her like this. If that's how you treat your friends then you're not the girl I thought you was and I cant date the girl you are now" that was it April's tears fell down her cheeks "I love you A, I really do but, I guess were I'm outta here"

April ran to the door and watched Reece walk down the drive with Kieran and Liam "This means were done Reece" April called after him. He stopped at the end of her drive and looked back at her "You said you'd never break my heart and leave me"

Reece made a heart with his fingers and broke it in two "You changed which means you broke my heart first" Reece shouted back then he mimed "I'm sorry"

April walked back into the house and ran straight to her room not looking at her sister or Lilly. April had just lost one of the most important person in her life and it was over for good.

...

Brooke still hasn't woken up. It's been 9 hours and the nurses keep telling Lucas that she will wake up on her own and there is nothing they can do until she wakes up. April has been to see her mom and that is all she has done. It had been 4 hours since she broke up with Reece. She would go to the hospital and then straight to her room when she got home and she wouldn't talk anyone. When they saw their dad October had to explain what happened because April wouldn't talk about it actually she wouldn't talk to anyone about anything. The girls had gone home now since they had school the next day. Even though October broke with Kieran it wasn't as bad as April and Reece's break up.

Lucas was by Brooke's side and it has been like that ever since Brooke came back from surgery. The boys are okay and are ready to go home when Brooke wakes up. Lucas held onto Brooke's hand and started talking to her like he normally did "Come on pretty girl. Wake up soon. Your boys are waiting to meet their gorgeous mommy" Lucas kissed Brooke lightly on the hand and then he felt her twitch and move her fingers. Then he heard her groggily voice and he called for a nurse.

"L-L-Luke "Brooke's throat was dry by the sound of it, so Lucas passed her a drink of water

"Baby, I'm so glad you woke up for me. I was so scared you were going to leave me with the girls and the boys and I wouldn't be able to do it all myself" Lucas rambled. Then the nurse gave them the all clear. Brooke was going to be okay.

"I would never leave you Lucas Scott. Not again" Brooke smiled and sat up "So where's my boys at?"

"Right over there" Lucas pointed to the side of the bed. Their names were already on their cots and Brooke smiled cooing her babies and smiling at Lucas.

"So how are the girls?" Brooke asked smiling at her babies

"Erm... well the girls broke up with the guys, all of them including Lilly" Lucas replied scratching his head.

"What why what happened?" Brooke shot her head up

"Well April is in bad shape like really bad shape Brooke and October told me the break up was bad and that Reece said April has changed and she aint the girl he fell in love with and that he cant be with the person she is now" Lucas explained what October told him "April wont talk to anyone, she has been in her room ever since the break up and she has only come out to see you and the boys and then she would go straight to her room"

"Right I guess I could have a word with her" Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled.

Then the nurse came in. She checked Brooke over again and the boys and smiled at them "Your ready to go home anytime"

"Thank you" Lucas replied and Brooke just smiled

"I wanna go home today Luke" Brooke said when the nurse left

"Well the nurse did say you can leave anytime Brooke" Lucas smiled holding her hand

"Yeah okay. Get them to discharge me Luke" Brooke insisted

"Okay, okay pretty girl I will" Lucas got up and kissed Brooke on the forehead.

...

Brooke was discharge 3 hours ago. Lucas took her home straight away. The girls were in and so was Lilly. Lilly spends most of her time at their house so Brooke wasn't surprised when she saw Lilly and October sitting on the couch when Lucas brought her home. Brooke asked for April, but the girls told her that she hasn't been out and doesn't plan to either.

"October can you bring April down here please" Brooke asked

"Mom she already told me that she isn't coming out no matter what, but she is happy you guys are home and she'll go and see the boys now and again" October explained

"Right I guess I'll see her later" Brooke sounded upset and then they all stopped talking when they saw April walk down the stairs. She had sweat pants on with a sweater and trainers. Her hair was in a messy bun, but ok looking "April darling"

"I'm going out" April opened the door not waiting for a response

...

April was walking through the park listening to her iPod. She had been walking for nearly 45 minutes. She was missing Reece loads and hated they broke up over Sabrina. Then April looked and saw what she really wished she didn't Sabrina and Reece talking on the bench in front of her. Before she could turn around and walk the other way, she heard his voice. She hasn't heard it in ages.

"April" Reece stood up and looked at April

"Hi" April took the headphones out and felt so uncomfortable

"What you doing here?" Reece asked

"Needed to take a walk. I've been Erm..." Then she stopped and realised she couldn't tell him what he had done to her "I need to go. Sorry"

"Wait please" Sabrina spoke up "Don't go. We used to be friend's, bestfriends and now look at us"

"Like I said. I need to go" April turned around to walk away "I didn't mean to spoil whatever this was"

"April please wait for a minute this isn't what it looks like" Reece tried to explain

"Reece I can't do this okay" April turned around and tried so hard not to cry "I can't do it"

"Do what baby?" Reece asked moving around the bench

"This" April point around them "You two. Any of it"

"You don't have to because this doesn't mean anything. We were only talking" Reece replied

"You're talking to a liar, a sick twisted liar" April told Reece "Oh and don't forget I'm not who you thought I was. Am I" April then turned around and ran off putting her headphones in and started crying hard then it rained. This was the second worst day of her life.

...

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	30. Where meant to be!

**Sorry it took me so long writing this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 28

The next day the girls had school. April wasn't going to go, she was going to make up and excuse, but she decided that she needed to face the world sooner or later and today was the day. April decided to act like nothing happened because she thought that way the hurt wouldn't show and she could ignore it. Since yesterday when April got home she didn't say a word as usual. She ran to her room and cried. Reece had tried calling her 10 times every 10 minutes and Sabrina had texted her a couple of times, but she ignored them both and that is what she planned to do from now on. Reece is nothing to April and she was going to show the world she can move on.

April was the first dressed and the first one to eat. She hadn't eaten properly for days. Her parents, sister and Lilly her auntie where surprised to see her down stairs. April smiled at them like nothing has happened over the past few weeks. April was hurting and she knew that it wouldn't just go away, but she needed to be strong again. She loves Reece more than anything, but he dumped her for apparently changing and if it's change he dumped her for then it's change his gonna get.

"Morning princess "Lucas sounded happy that morning

"Morning dad, mom, October and Lilly" April drunk the last of her milk and picked up her bag "I'm off to school. Catch you guys later" April walked to the door

"If you wait A, dad will give us a lift" October told April and she stopped

"Yeah okay. I'll wait" April nodded smiling "Hey mom, I'm sorry about before. How are the boys and you doing?"

"It's okay baby girl. Yeah where all good thanks. Good to be home that's all" Brooke answered

"Good good. Glad you guys are home too" April walked over to her mom and gave her a little kiss on the cheek

"Okay guys come on, we better be off before where late" Lucas told the girls

"Okay bro where coming" Lilly laughed "Keep your knickers on"

The others laughed "See you later mom" April literally skipped out the house and to the car

"Wow she's changed" Lucas shrugged "At least she's happy again"

"Yeah" Brooke sounded not convinced

"Bye mom" October smiled giving Brooke a peck on the lips

"Bye Brooke" Lilly skipped after October

"So pretty girl. I'll be home late today, the girls will walk home and Lilly will probs stay again if that's okay and I'll bring dinner home so you don't have to cook" Lucas kissed Brooke lightly on the lips

"Yeah that's fine and okay baby. The boys are good so I'll be okay thanks for asking" Brooke said sarcastically

"Oh sorry Brooke. Will you be okay with the boys?" Lucas asked now feeling really guilty

"Yeah I'll be fine Luke. I'll see you guys later. Love you" Brooke nodded smiling

"Love you too. Bye" Lucas headed for the door "Kiss the boys again for me please"

"Will do" Brooke replied

Lucas turned back to Brooke and blew her a kiss she caught in her hands "Bye" and then he left for the school.

...

The school day started 3 hours ago. April has been avoiding Reece and Sabrina ever since she saw them talking again on the bleachers in the quad. April decided that her and October needed to get cheer practice back in order because the basketball season was going to start soon and the boys were already back at practice. it was lunch time, April saw October at her locker and walked up to her.

"October we need to get practice back up and running like after school today" April stopped and put her hands o her hips

"Erm... okay we'll have to tell dad before the end of the day A" October nodded shutting her locker

"Well I'll catch you later sis. I'm gonna go gym" April circled her sister and headed for the gym.

...

April didn't know why she always came to the gym when she was upset or needed to think, but she did. Today she went there because she was still upset and she was avoiding the two people who she didn't want to bump into. She had a free period and no one was going to be using the gym until after school, so se had all the time in the world. Well that's what she thought until she heard the gym door open and then shut again. She shot her head up and sighed when she saw him, the guy she loves. Her ex boyfriend Reece. He stopped when he saw her and then carried on walking towards her.

April got up and looked at Reece. He then stopped again and she could see the want and lust in his eyes, but she was mad at him for saying she changed and for dumping her and then spending a lot of time with that back stabbing, lying whore Sabrina. Reece wanted to run over to April and take her in his arms and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He was afraid that she would turn him down and say she was over him, so he just stood there looking at her. April had no expression on her face so Reece couldn't even read her face which was good because then he would find out what April really wanted and that is too kiss him deeply. April then broke eye contact with him and walked over to pick up the basketball. She threw it and it went straight in the net.

"Nice shot" Reece finally spoke. April turned to him and then took another shot.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Reece replied

Then there was silence again. It broke April's heart that Reece couldn't even go other to him and hug him or kiss him or have him to tell her that he still loves her, because she would kill for any of them to happen. Then April spoke not looking at him.

"What you doing here Reece?"

"I overheard you telling October you were coming here and I couldn't help myself, so I came after you because I... Erm..." Reece stopped and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"You what Reece?" April asked turning to finally face him "Because you what?"

"Because I wanted to explain about yesterday" Reece admitted "About the whole Sabrina and me talking in the park. I know what it must have looked like, but trust me it wasn't anything"

"Trust you. Seriously Reece. Your asking me to trust you even though you promised me that you would never break my heart or leave me and you done both by siding with Sabrina. So by asking me to trust you is an understatement" April laughed sarcastically "You broke us Reece"

"April Sabrina has been going through a hard time and you're treating her like shit. She misses you girls and she's lost Jamie. What you did was wrong, you're not the girl I thought you was and you should say sorry" Reece was actually being serious.

"You're not being serious?" April shook her head and tears where again forming in her eyes "OMG you are being serious"

"April" Reece begged

"NO you don't get Reece. For one she is not innocent in all this, two it is her fault she lost Jamie and us girls, third I will not say sorry Reece and lastly I was not out of order and if you went and asked Jamie why this all happened you will look like an ass and come apologising to me and right now I don't know if I would forgive you" April explained walking towards Reece and stopping right in front of him "Oh and as for the changing part you haven't seen anything yet. If you think I've changed then I will give you a change and you're not going to like it" April then walked around Reece and out the gym.

...

October was sitting on the bench in the quad talking to Lilly when Liam and Kieran walked up in front of them. They girls felt the guy's presence, but decided not to look up at them. Then October heard April and Reece. Reece had chased after his former girlfriend into the quad. October and Lilly stood up and looked at Reece and April arguing.

"Leave me alone Reece" April didn't wanna be loud. She didn't want to draw attention to them "You shouldn't have chased after me"

"What did you mean?" Reece asked "In the gym I mean"

April stopped and turned around. She faces Reece "You said I changed Reece and that you can't be with me because of that and that hurt me more than ever. I crumbled Reece. You wouldn't believe what you done to me. So I meant that I will show you what change is if that's what you bloody well want"

"I don't want you to change April and I'm sorry that I hurt you and I do understand. Even though I've been out and about, but I have been hurting more then you could ever know" Reece confessed "I love you baby and I want you back. I need you, I want you and I cannot live without you"

"I'm sorry Reece, but I can't" April turned around and ran to her sister and cried in her arms. While Reece just looked on.

"It will be okay A" October rubbed her sisters back gently

...

The day had gone well fast. It was the end of the day and April and October told the girls that they have cheer practice. Lucas was warming the guys up when April walked in and waved at Lucas. Then she saw Reece and she stopped and he smiled at her and she looked away. Then Reece done the one thing that April thought he wouldn't do. He ran up to her, turned her around and kissed her in front of everybody. April was stunned and didn't know what to do, so she opened up her eyes and said nothing.

"Sorry, but I had to kiss you even if it was for the last time" Reece let go of April and waited for her reply

"Hmmm your lips taste the same as always" was all April said

"I'm sorry and I hate that I broke up with you A. I want you back" Reece said again

Then before April could respond Jamie came up behind them "Wait you guys broke up? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago" April replied looking at Jamie

"What why?" Jamie looked confused

"Because of Sabrina" April answered

"Why because of her? What did she do?" Jamie huffed annoyed that his ex girlfriend broke Reece and April up.

"Reece said I changed because of the way I have been behaving towards Sabrina and I couldn't tell him why because I didn't know if you wanted him to know or not. So he dumped me" April explained

"So this has been my fault as well. I'm so sorry A" Jamie pulled April into a hug

"Wait what is going on here?" Reece asked confused

The Sabrina walked over and stopped on the other side of Reece and April. April turned from Jamie and looked at the backstabbing bitch she now hated for what she did her cousin "Reece it was my fault okay. I lied. April, October and Lilly did nothing wrong. April hasn't changed, she is the same girl you fell in love with. I was the one that changed. Te girls have the right to be angry with me because of what I did. I didn't tell you because you, Kieran and Liam where the only ones that were being nice to me along with Lois. I lost my bestfriends April and October for what I did and then I ruined your relationships well and I'm so very sorry for that" Sabrina stopped

"So you're telling me that I broke up with April for no reason and you actually are a bitch like they said. What did you do anyway Sabrina? What did you do that was so bad that they all hate you?" Reece was furious. He loves April so much and it all got ruined because he believed Sabrina over his own girlfriend.

"I Erm... I" Sabrina stopped, she wasn't going to say. So she quickly turned round to walk off when she heard Jamie talk to her for the first time since she told him about the abortion.

"That's right S, going running off like you usually do. Reece asked you a question, so why don't you just answer him. Tell him you're a dirty liar and that you broke my heart to a million pieces. How about you explain to him why you did it because I still don't understand why you couldn't have told me about it" Jamie walked around Reece and April and stopped on the other side.

"Jamie you don't have to do this. She doesn't have to tell him, he should have believed me and trusted me, but he didn't. So no matter what she says or does, it's not going to change my mind" April told Jamie without looking at Reece.

"No A, she broke you two up and she is going to tell him why even if everyone is listening" Jamie replied

"But my dad is watching too J, he'll tell Uncle Nathan and Auntie Haley and Mom" April said looking around the gym

"I don't care who knows A. I loved her and she did that too me. we could have dealt with it together, but according to her she didn't want to" Jamie shook his head "She is telling him or I will"

Then Sabrina turned and looked at Jamie with tears in her eyes "Please don't Jamie, it will ruin me"

"What like you ruined me or April or Reece?" Jamie also had tears in his eyes "You tell them or I will and that's a promise "

"I can't Jamie and I won't. I'm sorry okay I really am. Please forgive me" Sabrina walked closer to Jamie and hugged him. Instead of pulling her in closer he pushed her away.

"Get off me S" Jamie pushed her away "Tell him now"

"NO" Sabrina shook her head and the tears fell from her eyes

"Then I will" Jamie turned to Reece and walked up to him "Okay well. Sabrina was pregnant and everything was okay and she said she wanted to keep it and I agreed and then she rang me one day crying saying she lost the baby by miscarriage and then last month she called me again asking me to go over hers and when I get there she's crying so I comfort her until she tells me that she didn't have a miscarriage and she lied, she had an abortion instead. That is why the twins and Lilly hate her, April hasn't changed Reece. Sabrina is just a two face liar" everyone was listening and Jamie didn't care at least it was out now and everyone knew.

"I hope your happy now Jamie. You ruined my life" Sabrina cried

"You ruined mine first" Jamie replied and Sabrina ran out crying

Then Reece stepped towards April and looked at her, she refused to return the look, so he took his hand and put tree fingers under her chin and turned her face to his and he smiled "I love you" Was all he said.

"I love you too Reece, but I don't know what to do" April admitted

"We can be together again A. The way we used to be all loved up and happy" Reece responded "Please say yes"

"I love you so much and I would be a fool to let you go Reece" April huffed "I don't know what to do"

"Then don't baby, I miss you so much" Reece pleaded

"I can't Reece. You hurt me so bad and you picked her over me and that wasn't fair" April turned and walked back to her squad and Lucas called the boys back over. April started talking to the others, but sneaked a quick glance at Reece before she started the routine.

...

The triplets were sleeping, they were good babies and slept all night and most of the day. Haley wasn't working today so she went to see Brooke. She walked into Brooke's house and made a drink then joined Brooke on the sofa.

"Hey Hales" Brooke smiled putting down her sketch pad

"Hi Brookie, How are the boys?" Haley asked looking into the boys baskets

"There good boys actually. They sleep all night and most of the day, so I don't really have problems with them "Brooke replied

"That's good. So how are the girls coping with the change?" Haley asked putting her cup down on the coffee table

"Erm... great actually, but then again April hasn't been out her room since she and Reece broke up weeks ago. Even when I was in hospital. All she'll do is come see me and the boys and then go back to her room when she got home" Brooke explained. Then she sighed "But I do hear her in the middle of the night sneaking into the boy's room for an hour or so and then she goes back to her room and won't come out until she's leaving for school or on the weekends she doesn't come out at all"

"She must have loved him then Brookie for her to be hurting like she is" Haley responded

"Loves Hales. She loves him still and she won't take him back any time soon because she's just like me, she wants to prove that she's strong and she wants to shoe him what his missing" Brooke knows her daughter well and she smiled because of it.

"I remember what happened when Nathan and I got together and how it happened. I was so hurt when I found out he was using me to get back at Luke, but then I looked pass that and look where we are now. We have Jamie and were married and we love each other. She'll get through this Brooke and she might even forgive him if she can do what I did" Haley told Brooke

"Yeah maybe you're right Hales" Brooke huffed hoping Haley was right

...

Cheer practice was over. October and Lilly headed out to their lockers to grab their bags. April told them that she would meet them out there when she gets her stuff ready. Lucas had a meeting or something afterwards so they would be walking home, which they didn't mind at all. The gym was empty expect from April and Reece. Reece was walking towards the boy's locker room when he stopped and ran over to April again. April picked up her bag and went to walk out when Reece grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face her.

"April please forgive me" Reece asked looking deep in her eyes

"I do forgive you Reece, I just can't do this with you right now" April replied "I just can't and I'm sorry for that"

"Why can't you, I miss you and I love you and I know I messed up rawly" Reece admitted again "I love you so much and when I broke up with you, you gotta understand what it did to me. I hurt from head to toe, it was like a piece of me died A. You're my soul mate and I realise that now. I think we had to go through this to know it. Were meant to be together A and you know that too"

"Well like my mother once said if people are meant to be together they will always find their way back in the end and I guess if were meant to be, I will find my way back to you, but at the moment I'm just hurt and disappointed by you instead" April responded

"But I love you and I want you back now" Reece sounded like a baby wanting something so bad

"I love you too and god I want to kiss you so bad, but you hurt me and I need to know you won't do it again Reece" April replied

"Please just kiss me A" Reece pleaded

"But I need to know you won't hurt me" April resisted and then without her realising what was going on. Reece kissed her gently on the lips. Instead of pulling away she grabbed and pushed herself closer. She wanted this so badly, she wanted him so badly and then they pulled a part "You kissed me"

"I know a did baby" Reece smiled

"You kissed me Reece" April repeated

"I know I did and I'm sorry, but I needed to show you how much you mean to me A" Reece confessed quickly "I needed to show you that I love you deeply and truly"

"I missed that" April whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you too" With Reece saying that he kissed April again and pushed her against the wall hard, but she didn't care because she had her boyfriend back; she had Reece back "So what does this mean A?" Reece asked when they parted again.

"This means were back together baby. I love you so much, just promise me that you won't hurt me again Reece and you won't break this promise" April answered

"I promise baby" Reece kissed April to seal his promise "I promise" he repeated then smiled at his girlfriend once again.

...

**I had to put April and Reece back together because their meant to be together. **

**So what did you think? Tell me please. Press review and comment. Love you all Rochiiee **


	31. Happy and In Love

**Hey guys I know I have taken ages to write this chapter, but I have been busy and I just haven't had the time. I finally finished this chapter and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it. I know this is going to upset some people, but the next chapter is going to be my last chapter of this story. I have another story I'm working on, but I don't know if I'm going to upload it and plus I haven't found a title for it yet lol. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. **

**29 – Happy and in love **

Brooke was cooking dinner when the girls came in. She stopped what she was doing and turned to the girls. They smiled at her. Then Brooke noticed April smiling. She had a total different look on her face then when she left that morning. Her facial expression was different. Happier, the daughter she was when she was dating Reece and to Brooke she guessed that April was either back with Reece or she was over him and moved on. Brooke wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked around from the kitchen "Hey girls"

"Hey mom2 April and October said together

"Hi Brooke" Lilly smiled

"How was school?" Brooke asked trying to get April to confess why she was so happy now

"Great" April smiled and then hugged her mom "Better then great actually"

"Oookkaayyy" Brooke dragged out in a weird way "What happened today that changed your mood from sad to happy in 7 hours?"

"Reece" April jumped "Where back together"

"That's great darling" Brooke was happy April was happier and laughing again. She hated seeing her all upset. Then Brooke turned to October "What about you sweetie?"

"What about me?" October sighed

"Did you and Kieran get back together?" Brooke asked feeling the vibe they didn't

"Nope and I don't think we will either mom" October sighed again

"Why not?" April asked disappointed

"Because we were drifting apart" October revealed the truth "We weren't like you and Reece A, we weren't meant to be and we aren't soul mates either like you two are. I don't think we were in love like you are with Reece and him with you"

"I'm sorry O" April hugged her sister

"It's okay, I deal with it" October smiled then a tears dropped down her face and she wiped it away quickly "We weren't like you guys so I can deal with it A"

"Okay, if you wanna talk you know where I am" April told her sister

"What bout you Lilly?" Brooke questioned when she heard Lilly say nothing

"Well since I saw Liam today in the quad at lunch he has been texting me and leaving me voice mails. I agreed to go out with him after school tomorrow and see where it goes I guess" Lilly answered checking her phone.

"That's a good sign" April smiled

"I'm glad you have a smiled on your face princess" Brooke then went to check on the food

"Yeah so are we" October agreed

"Me too" April second that.

...

Lucas was in his office after the meeting. It was 7:00pm and he was going to head off home now. He shut down his computer and tidied up his desk. Then he saw a shadow in the door way. He looked up and their stood his former girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. She was standing in the door way like she was some sort of model. She had her hand on the door frame and her other hand on her hip like someone was taking a picture of her. Lucas sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe she would show up again. The he thought how she knew he was still at the school. Peyton then walked further into the office and Lucas decided to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"I came to see you of course" Peyton smiled

"Why?" Lucas sighed annoyed "I don't wanna see you"

"Awww don't be like that Lukey, come and kiss me instead" Peyton winked at him and stepped closer.

"Peyton how many times do I have to tell you; I'm dating Brooke and I'm in love with her and we've just had 3 boys, so you can leave now" Lucas responded

"Oh for god sake Luke, how long you going to play this for. I'm not going to wait forever" Peyton sounded annoyed and Lucas could hear that.

"I'm not playing anything Peyton. I'm in love with Brooke and I have a family with her and they are my life now. Me and you are over and have been for a really long time. So you have to get over it and stop all this flirting wanting me back thing" Lucas instructed "Now I want you to leave. I have to get back to my family"

"Lukey, why don't we just put everything behind us and start over new somewhere else. Just me and you baby cakes" Peyton wasn't getting the message and Lucas was getting really frustrated

"Peyton I don't want you and I don't want to start over new with you. I am in love with Brooke and I always have been. You were my rebound who I stayed with out of pity and I didn't want to be alone. Even if I wasn't with Brooke I wouldn't be with you because of what you did and I didn't love you" Lucas stated as nice as possible "So why don't you do us all a favour and leave me alone"

"That was harsh Luke and pretty mean" Peyton replied upset "Fine I'm going and I won't bother you again, but I do love you and I am sorry for what I did about the baby thing"

"I understand that Peyton and I'm sorry to sound or be mean, but it had to be said. And I forgive you, but as for being in my life that is a no go" Lucas responded

"Bye Luke" Peyton turned and left the office walking out the school and Lucas thinks out of his life"

...

April, October and Lilly were up stairs in April's room. Brooke could hear them laughing. Dinner had been over hours ago. Brooke walked into the nursery and saw that Austin was awake but making no sound and the other two were sleeping. Brooke slowly and quietly picked up Austin as he giggled and scrunched up his nose, she cooed him and smiled when he smiled at her. Then Brooke heard the front door open then close again. She looked at the moon clock in the boy's nursery and saw the time said 7:30pm. She was thinking Lucas was really late from school today, even if he did say he had a meeting after basketball practice.

"Brooke honey I'm home" Lucas called through the house. Brooke sat in the rocking chair and looked down at Austin again, she was going to answer Lucas, but that involved shouting and waking up Bret and Mason and she wasn't going to do that. Then she heard Lucas again "Brooke honey you home" she heard Lucas getting closer and then he appeared at the door and went to open his mouth again, when Brooke sshhed him.

"Ssshhhh, Bret and Mason are still sleeping" Brooke pt one finger over her mouth and looked at Lucas "Austin just woke up. Their all good little boys"

"How was your day pretty girl?" Lucas asked kissing Brooke on the lips and then kissing Austin on the forehead and hearing him giggle.

"Good actually. The boys have slept most of the day, but little Austin here just wanted to spend time with his mommy didn't you baby boy" Brooke replied looking at Austin an tickling him gently o his belly and Austin smiling.

"That's good then" Lucas sat in the rocking chair beside Brooke "Where's the girls?"

"All three of them are in April's room" Brooke responded not taking her eyes of Austin

"Cool April and Reece got back together today then?" Lucas guessed

"Yeah how'd you know?" Brooke questioned finally looking at Lucas taking her eyes from Austin

"Well she is all happy again and I heard then squealing when I came up the stairs about Reece this and Liam that" Lucas laughed "Oh Brooke I have something to tell you"

"Oh this sounds serious" Brooke looked at Lucas "Let me guess you're leaving me for Peyton or some other skank" Brooke huffed not surprised

"No way is that happening in any century" Lucas assured Brooke

"Good" was all Brooke said then looked back down at a still giggling and smiling Austin "What is it then?"

"Sabrina had an abortion and the baby's father was Jamie" Lucas blurted out

"Wait... What?" Brooke whipped her head up and looked at Lucas again shocked to hell "Jamie as in our Jamie. Nathan and Haley's Jamie. Your nephew Jamie?" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jamie never seemed the stupid type.

"Yeah Jamie Lucas Scott. Nathan and Haley's boy. My nephew Jamie" Lucas nodded "There's more honey" Lucas carried on

"Okay carry on baby" Brooke replied rocking Austin

"The girls knew about it and said nothing to no one and that's why April and Reece broke up because Reece took Sabrina's side not knowing the whole truth" Lucas revealed "April, October and Lilly knew about it all and said nothing. I'm guessing Haley and Nathan don't know either"

"Wow this is a lot to take in. So Sabrina had a abortion and Jamie was the father, April, October and Lilly knew about it, but said nothing and Haley and Nathan don't know nothing about it. Jeez what the hell" Brooke was stunned with all this she didn't know what to do at that moment and then she heard herself shout for the girls "April, October and Lilly get your asses in her now" Brooke shouted and before she knew it the girls approached the door frame.

"Mom you called" April spoke when no one said anything

"What's this I hear about you girls knowing about Sabrina having a abortion and Jamie being the baby father?" Brooke got to the point

"Erm..." October started

"Erm... what?" Brooke's eye brow rose. She was not impressed at all

"We can explain mom" April started to panic

"Go on then" Lucas butted in

April looked at her dad and then her mom "Okay well it all started when Jamie came to us one night crying and confused. We let him in and he told us that he and Sabrina are over. So I asked him why and then he started making no sense talking about babies and families and him being a good father, so October asked him what he was talking about and then I got him a glass of water and he calmed down a little and then he explained everything. He told us that Sabrina was pregnant and then he said he was the father. We were both shocked and I didn't know what to say so he carried on and then he then told us that she had a miscarriage and I said sorry, but he stopped me and said don't worry about it because she lied and I was confused and so was October and then that's when Lilly came in and Jamie continued not caring Lilly was in the room as well and then he told us that Sabrina lied she didn't miscarry, she aborted his baby and that's when he cried harder and told us not to tell anyone because he was embarrassed then Reece sided with her like the other guys and everything went downhill with mom in the hospital and everything and then Jamie told Reece in front of everyone and that's how dad found out and now you're going to tell Auntie Haley and Uncle Nathan" April explained without talking a breath then she took a huge breath and waited for her parents reply.

"Oh wow I wasn't expecting that" Brooke's jaw dropped

"Yeah me either" Lucas piped in

"Yeah well that's what happened. That's all" April cleared "Nothing else. I swear"

"Okay April we believe you, but you cannot keep something like that from us again. Do you understand?" Brooke told the girls and they all nodded "Okay you can go back to whatever you were doing before"

The girls rushed back to April's room and April grabbed her phone. She needed to warm Jamie that her parents knew and would properly tell Haley. It was at that time late so April thought her parents wouldn't tell Auntie Haley and Uncle Nathan until tomorrow. She wrote:

_Jamie where sorry, but we were cornered into telling out parents the truth. Be prepared for what your parents say. Where all very sorry and don't forget where always here for you. Love A, O and L_

April pressed send and the message was sent to Jamie and the not long after April got a reply.

_It's okay A; I was going to tell my parents anyway. Thanks for telling me though and I am prepared. I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow xxx Love J xxx _

April read it out to the others and they all sighed in relief. They were happy it was out in the open now and no more secrets to ride.

...

The next day came in a rush. No one mentioned what happened last night. Brooke and Lucas acted like they knew nothing. April, October and Lilly had been up since 6:00 getting ready for school and talking. Brooke was in the kitchen with Austin, Bret and Mason warming up there bottles. The girls came running down the stairs with their bags.

"Moring girls" Brooke smiled checking if one of the bottles where hot enough.

"Morning" The girls chorused together

"You ready for another day at school?" Brooked asked

"Yeah I guess" April sighed "Where's daddy?"

"I'm here princess" Lucas answered coming into the kitchen area "You girls ready to leave"

"Yeah when you are" April nodded answering for all of them.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and kissed Brooke quickly on the lips while grabbing his car keys "Morning pretty girl"

"Morning broody" Brooke smiled kissing Lucas back.

"So where gonna going to go now" Lucas said "I'll see you later pretty girl"

"Bye guys" Brooke said waving to everyone and then they left.

...

April was walking the corridor with October and Lilly. They saw Sabrina walking towards them, but they carried on walking. They walked pass Sabrina and was about to turn the corner when they heard Sabrina call after them "April, October, Lilly" the girls turned around and headed for Sabrina.

"What?" April responded when they were just steps away from her

"Let me explain please. I hate not talking to you guys. I miss you" Sabrina said

"We don't want to hear it Sabrina. You got pregnant then you told Jamie you had a miscarriage and then you lied about that and told him you aborted the baby instead. There is nothing more you can say that will make us forgive you for this" April shook her head not looking at Sabrina "Come on girls lets go" they turned round to leave when they heard Sabrina again.

"Please" The girls turned back around

"His our cousin Sabrina. You messed with our fricking cousin. He loved you so much and you treated him like that. He would have done anything for you and you lied to him. No you can't explain because we don't want to listen to it okay" The girls turned round again and walked off round the corner.

...

Jamie still hadn't told his parents about the whole Sabrina situation, he figured that he will wait until his Aunt Brooke told them instead and he knew that would properly be tonight so he braced himself for it when he got home from school or after dinner. Jamie hasn't seen or spoken to Sabrina since yesterday in the gym. He texted April before school and said he would meet them at their lockers. Jamie walked down the corridor when he saw the three girls standing and laughing at the lockers, he then decided he wasn't going to interrupt them until April saw him and waved him over. He slowly made his way over to them.

"Hey J" April hugged him and he hugged her back

"Hey girls" He replied in a sad tone

"Jamie are you okay?" Lilly asked

"No I flaming well aint Lilly" Jamie snapped "I've lost my girlfriend, my baby and properly my freedom when my parents find out that I fathered a baby at 16"

"Yeah well you don't need to take it out on me Jamie. I only asked you a bloody question" Lilly slammed her locker shut and walked in the other direction not looking back.

"Jamie that was out of order. You didn't need to bite her head off, she only asked you a simple question" April said

"Yeah I know, but I'm so frustrated with people keep asking me if I am okay. 3 people today have asked me and I'm sick of it" Jamie slides down the locker a little.

"I get that, but snapping at Lilly aint gonna stop others asking Jamie" April tod Jamie.

"I know and I'll apologise when I see her. I promise" Jamie looked up at April and she could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

...

Jamie had gone to his math class and October had Spanish so it was just April walking to her English class. April was going to take Spanish, but she thought otherwise. Lilly had maths with Jamie, so that was going to be awkward even though he did say he would apologise to her. April walked into her English class and saw Reece standing talking to Kieran and Liam by the window. He turned and smiled at her, stopping their conversation and walking towards me "Hey baby" I smiled putting my arms around his neck when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey baby girl" Reece leaned in and kissed April softly on his lips.

"What was that kiss for?" April asking when they pulled away from each other

"I haven't seen you since yesterday, so I thought I'd present a kiss when I did see you and here you are" Reece responded kissing April again.

"I like kissing you" April bit her lip lightly which Reece loved about her.

"I like kissing you too gorgeous" Reece took April by the hand and led her over to his sit, the teacher was late like always, so he sat down and pulled April on his lap and they started kissing.

"Get a room" Liam laughed

"Yeah get a room" Kieran added

Reece pulled away and looked at the two and laughed "Just because you're jealous that I have the most gorgeous, amazing ever"

"Awww you think I'm gorgeous and amazing?" April sounded like a child, she sounded cute.

"Yeah I do baby" Reece nodded kissing April again

"And I think your sexy and lush" April kinked her eye brow just like her mom and Reece grinned

Reece didn't reply he just kept kissing April, grossing everyone else out, but they didn't care. They were in love and happy.

...

**So there it is. I hope you liked it, please review your comments and thoughts about it. Love all my readers' xxx Rochiiee&Beckiiee xxx**


	32. OMG

**Hey guys I know I said I would finish the story at this chapter, but I just couldn't finish it yet when there's more to come from it. I know some of you might hate me by the end of the chapter, but it came to me so I put it in there. There are a more chapters to come hopefully. Please read on. **

**Chapter 30**

Lucas was in his office doing paper work. He and Brooke decided that Brooke should tell Haley who can then tell Nathan and they can deal with it the way they want to. Then there was a knock on his office door. Lucas looked up and huffed when he saw her standing there again. She walked into his office and closed the door then sat in the seat opposite Lucas.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone Peyton?" Lucas sighed rubbing his hands over his face

"Oh come on Luke, you know deep down that you don't want me to leave" Peyton started fiddling with the pens on Lucas's desk.

"Actually you're wrong there Peyton I want you to go far far away" Lucas could see Peyton was hurt by those words even if she didn't show it so easily.

Then Lucas felt his phone vibrate on the table, instead of pressing ignore he accepted the call not realising and not looking at caller id.

"Why you lying to yourself Luke. You know you want me, so why don't we stop playing this game and you come back to me and get rid of that thing you and everyone call Brooke" Peyton stood up and walked around the desk and over to Lucas.

"How about you go back to your fiancé Peyton and leave me alone?" Lucas responded "How many times do you have to come here for me to tell you to get out?"

"I'm not going anywhere today baby, you'll come to your senses and say you'll come with me" Peyton sat on Luke's lap and kissed his neck, he pulled away and pushed her off.

"Brooke and my children are my life. I want to be with them not you" Lucas revealed "I love them, not you"

"I'm sick of you lying to yourself Luke" Peyton sounded really angry "If you loved Brooke so much why haven't you told her about my daily visits to you?"

Lucas didn't say anything yet, he was speechless "How do you know if I told her or not?"

Peyton sniggered "I didn't until now"

"Get out Peyton and for the last time don't come back, not tomorrow, not ever" Lucas pointed to the door and Peyton left.

...

Brooke had rang Lucas because she knows that he wasn't teaching that period. Lucas picked up, but he wasn't talking to Brooke. He was talking to some other girl. OMG Brooke knew who that voice belonged to. It was Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's former bestfriend. Brooke could hear them talking, she could hear everything.

'_Why you lying to yourself Luke. You know you want me, so why don't we stop playing this game and you come back to me and get rid of that thing you and everyone call Brooke' _Brooke grasped

'_How about you go back to your fiancé Peyton and leave me alone_?" Brooke heard Lucas respond to Peyton _'How many times do you have to come here for me to tell you to get out?'_

'_I'm not going anywhere today baby, you'll come to your senses and say you'll come with me' _Brooke heard Peyton say then she heard Peyton's heels clatter the floor.

'_Brooke and my children are my life. I want to be with them not you' _Brooke could hear the frustration in Lucas's voice_ 'I love them, not you'_

'_I'm sick of you lying to yourself Luke' _Brooke heard Peyton's voice raise_ 'If you loved Brooke so much why haven't you told her about my daily visits to you?' _Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas hadn't told her about any visit's his had from Peyton.

_Brooke didn't hear Lucas for a while or Peyton, it was silent for a moment or two, then she heard Luca's voice again 'How do you know if I told her or not?'_Brooke felt stupid and humiliated at that moment. She couldn't believe Lucas hadn't told her anything.

Brooke heard the snigger come from Peyton's voice, then she heard Peyton respond '_I didn't until now' _and that's when Brooke hung the phone up and slammed it down on the counter.

...

It was lunch time, Reece and April were in the quad with October, Lilly, Kieran and Liam. Liam and Lilly had got together in maths that morning. October and Kieran were still on none talking terms and it made so much tension in the group, but no one showed it.

"Hey baby wanna go make out in my car?" Reece winked at April and she giggled

"We can't Reece" April sounded shy and embarrassed

"Why not?" Reece asked disappointed

"Because we can't just ditch these guys" April responded looking at everyone in the group

"Actually I'm going library, I ahve homework to do2 October butted in telling them

"Yeah I've got to go and practice my free throws" Kieran also butted in telling everyone

"Oh okay, well October I'll see you in class and Kieran bye" April felt relieved that the tension was gone now.

"Now can we go make out in my car? I have a free period after lunch and so do you" Reece asked

"Erm..." April sighed looking at Lilly and Liam "What about you two?"

"We have a free period also and were heading for Liam's free house" Lilly winked at April.

"Okay then Reece and I are off too" April said faking a smile "Bye guys"

Reece took me by the hand and led me to his car "Wanna go to my place. No one there"

"Erm... okay" April nodded sounding more relieved that they weren't gonna make out in his car in front of the school where anyone could see.

...

Brooke was still shocked at what she heard early. She decided to not stress about it and get the boys ready to g for a walk. She already got Bret and Mason ready and they were fast asleep, so Brooke picked up Austin and he started gigging. Brooke put his blue hoodie over his red t-shirt and stuck on his blue jeans and put him sat up in the buggy. He was wide awake and was keeping his mom busy. Brooke loved when her boys were sleeping, but she extra loved when at least one of them was awake, because she didn't feel alone then. When Brooke got her shoes on she grabbed her keys, shut the door and left with the boys.

It was 12:30 so still lunch time. Brooke loved the fresh air. Austin was still awake and laughing away. Brooke decided to go and sit in the park for a bit. She hadn't been out of the house since she had her boys and she knew it was time to do so. Brooke was walking down the street when she saw none other than her ex bestfriend Peyton. Peyton walked up to Brooke and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the home wrecker" Peyton stopped and put her hands on her skinny hips.

"Hello to you too Peyton, what can I do for you today" Brooke acted clam because she had her boys and didn't want to fight in front of them.

"Don't play all innocent Brookie" Peyton looked Brooke up and down

"I haven't got time for this Peyton. I'm busy, so if you don't mind moving out my way" Brooke sighed moving a step closer with the buggy.

"So these are your boys you had with Lucas" Peyton smiled at Austin who giggled

"Yep these are mine and Lucas's boys, you know that feeling don't you Peyton" Brooke looked Peyton in the eyes "Oh no wait you don't because you didn't have Lucas's baby did you?"

"Bitch" Peyton went to slap Brooke, but she stepped back with the buggy.

"I'm not pregnant anymore Peyton, you step to me you'll regret it and believe when say you don't want to mess with me in front of my boys because I will get you later" Brooke looked stern at Peyton and Peyton looked away "I will get you for this Peyton. I promise you that"

"I'll be waiting for you Brooke" Peyton walked around the buggy and passed me until she stopped and whispered in my ear "And I'll promise you that, you home wrecker little bitch" then Peyton walked off.

Brooke calm down because she was so mad at Peyton for what she did in front Brooke's boys. She was going to get Peyton for that, just like she promised she would.

...

Reece and April were in Reece's bed room making out. April knew what was going to come next and she was ready for it. April was a virgin and she didn't know about Reece, but she had a feeling he wasn't because he is a guy and they do have needs. April was kinda scared when Reece asked her to come to his house which is free for the afternoon. April agreed because she didn't want to sound like a virgin even if she is one. April knew October wasn't because when October lost her's she told April all about it and then Brooke put October on the pill.

April was really scared at this point. She and Reece were getting hot and steamy. The Reece laid April down on his bed and started kissing her neck and that's when April knew she had to tell Reece, the love of her life that she is a virgin and see the shocked expression on his face.

"Reece" April said pulling away from him and sitting up again

"Yeah baby" He said looking worried at her.

"I have something to tell you" April was worried that Reece would dump her when she told him.

"Okay I'm all ears baby" Reece replied getting up and kneeling in front of April.

"You want to have sex with me don't you?" April said quietly "I mean that's why you brought me back to yours with no one in"

"Baby" Reece said taking April's hands and looking her in the eyes "Yeah I do want to make love to you, but I brought you here because I thought you wanted to as well"

April pulled her hands free from Reece's grasp and stood up "I do Reece, I have ever since we got back together and I realised I love you so much" she walked over to the window and sighed "Reece I'm a virgin"

April was right Reece was shocked, but then her walked up behind April and kissed her neck and she turned around to face him "It's okay if you don't want to"

"No I want to. I really want to, but I was scared" April admitted

"Of what A?" Reece asked

"Not being good at it and you dumping me or you laughing at me and telling everyone at school after you dumped me" April answered

"I would never dump yu again, your mine forever and I love you so much" Reece assured April

"Really?" She beamed

"Really" Reece nodded

April kissed him and then the kiss got deeper and April walked Reece to the bed, she pushed Reece on the bed and straddled him. He moved her air out the way and started kissing him again. He grabbed her hips and turned her so he was on top of her now. She un did his shirt and he looked down at her shocked "Are you sure baby?" she nodded and bit down on her lip and then pulled Reece down to kiss her again.

...

October was in the library doing her history homework. She knew she had to get out of the quad and away from Kieran because it was too awkward. October started writing and then she heard the chair next to her move and someone sit down. She looked up and smiled.

"Is anyone sitting here?" The guy asked

"Nope, no one is" October looked up and smiled when she saw him "OMG Leyton"

"Hey trouble" Leyton smiled back

"What you doing here?" October asked hugging him "I haven't seen you in 12 months"

"I know right and it was really weird not having you girls at school and the cheer squad isn't the same without you guys and then my dad got a job in tree hill and we moved here over Christmas break. I was going to surprise April and you, but then I saw April kissing some guy and changed my mind" Leyton explained "I missed her so much, I never dated after she left and I hoped she did the same, but I guess she moved on"

"You're wrong Ley, she never moved on. Yeah she's happy now, but over summer when we left school she cried the whole time begging mom not to do this, but nothing worked and then when we got here we hated it, but then we went to a party and that's when April met Reece and then they flirted I slept with him and then a month later they got together" October replied forgetting her homework.

"You slept with him?" Leyton questioned "Does April know?"

"Yeah I told her when they broke up but know their back together" October nodded "I know I suck, but at least I told her"

"Yeah I guess and you can never suck O" Leyton assured October "Anyway I have to go and see my math teacher, I just thought I'd come and see you"

"Okay well come find me afterwards" October said

"Will do O" Leyton smiled walking off

April and Reece where getting dressed. April couldn't stop smiling she had lost the big V and to someone she loved very much. Reece got back on the bed and cuddled April. They had half hour before they had to be back at school "Reece that was amazing"

"Yeah it sure was especially for a girl who hasn't done it before" Reece rubbed April's shoulder.

"Really, was I that good" April sat up and looked at Reece.

"Nope you were better than good baby; you are the best I have ever had" Reece assured her "And that's saying something"

"Yeah well you don't have to brag about it and anyway I lied" April said it in the moment and she didn't mean too.

"What do you mean you lied?" Reece asked also getting up from the bed

"I wasn't a virgin. I slept with someone else a year ago" April confessed

"Who?" Reece asked

"Does it matter? It was way before we were going out Reece and besides I don't ask you who you've slept with because I haven't got all day for you to list them" April crossed her arms.

"Tell me April" Reece was angry now

"Fine, but you don't bloody know him Reece" April was also angry "I slept with Leyton a year ago okay. We were dating for a year and a half and then we finally did it, then I moved to tree hill and we had to break up because of lost distance"

"Was he better than me?" Reece asked and April huffed.

"I aint going to fucking compare you Reece. Jeeze what is this compare sex between guys" April shook her head.

"How many guy you slept with?" Reece asked

"Why?" April replied

"Just tell me" Reece barked

"7" April revealed "There you happy now"

"7. What happened to just you're ex boyfriend?" Reece was shocked and angry "You slept with 7 other guys and is that including me?"

"Yes including you Reece" April stated "Leyton and I were friends with benefits before we got together properly, he slept with 6 girls and I slept with 6 guys and then we feel in love and got together officially then we agreed to sleep together"

"Well good for you guys" Reece said sarcastically

"Don't use that tone with me Reece, it's not like you haven't slept with the whole of my cheer squad because I know you have and you slept with October too, so don't you act all Mr. innocent when you're not. You've slept with more girls then me and Leyton together" April blurted.

Yep you've heard right Reece had slept with October and April found out when she overheard the squad talking about it, but it was before Reece and April got together so that's why April never brought it up before now.

"I'm sorry" Reece said

"Don't be sorry about it Reece. it was before we got together so that doesn't matter. I've gotten over it" April admitted

"I don't want to fight anymore baby, please can we just leave it here and forget everything" Reece asked

"Yeah okay" April agreed

...

April and Reece headed back to school. They weren't really on talking terms like they were when they left for Reece's house. April got out of the car and walked to her locker, Reece followed her. When she got to her locker October was standing there with the new guy, Lilly and Liam. October moved from in front of the new guy and April stopped dead at her locker.

"OMG Leyton" April called out shocked he was there in front of her; she hasn't seen him for a year. April must admit she missed Leyton loads and she still loved him deeply, but she wouldn't show that.

"Pretty A" Leyton walked from the group and hugged April "I missed you"

"OMG what you doing here, it's been ages Ley. I missed you so much" April squealed jumping in his arms again.

"My dad got a job out here and we moved Christmas break. I was going to come and surprise you because I missed you that much and I was so excited, but then I saw you kiss some guy and I changed my mind. So I just enrolled and let it go from there" Leyton explained and April could hear in his voice that the last bit hurt him.

"So your here to stay?" April asked in excited "Like really stay and not go nowhere until school finished?"

"Yep Leyton Thompson is here to stay" Leyton nodded

"OMG seriously Ley" April jumped up and down again "God I missed you Ley"

"I missed you too Pretty A" Leyton picked April up and twirled her around again; they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

...

Brooke spent an hour at the park before she headed back home. It was 3:30 when Brooke got home just in time before Lucas and the girls were due back from school. Lilly was staying at Liam's house. Lucas was the first ones to get home since the girls had cheer practice after school. Lucas walked through the door and walked over to Brooke who was sitting on the couch catching up on Hollyoaks. Lucas went to kiss her, but she moved her face from him and paused the TV. She stood up and went up stairs to check on the boys; Lucas followed her confused of why she was being off with him.

"Brooke what's up?" Lucas asked when they reached the boys room

"Nothing" Brooke answered checking the boys then circled Luke and headed to their room.

"You're lying to me Brooke" Lucas stated "Something is wrong, just tell me"

"Seen Peyton lately?" Brooke asked turning to face him, she could see that he was going to lie to her so she stopped him "Because I heard you two talking when I called you and you answered by accident" Brooke walked out of the room and down stairs.

"Okay Brooke. Peyton has come to see me a couple of times, but every time I told her to piss off, but she doesn't and comes back the next day" Lucas explained to Brooke.

"Yeah I get all that when I heard it, the bit that pissed me off and made me angry at you was the fact that you never told me and I had to hear it from her then I saw her ugly mug and she nearly knocked the buggy over by going for me the bitch, so I'm gonna get her" Brooke told Lucas "You can't not tell me this things Luke, otherwise where not gonna work"

"I know Brooke and I'm sorry, I'll tell you everything from now on I promise" Lucas replied

"Okay you're forgiven because I love you and you're the father of my five children" Brook said leaning in and kissing Lucas on the lips gently.

...

April and October were instructing the cheer leaders the routine they came up with. The guys walked in actually ran in and to April's surprise one of the guys was Leyton. April knew Leyton was the star of his basketball team in New York, but this is Tree Hill, Reece is the star now. April followed Leyton's eyes and bit her bottom lip when he winked at her. April was on the cheer squad when she was in New York and that's why they made such a good couple. They were the IT couple everyone wanted to be them. Leyton turned around and picked up and ball and threw it into net and then turned back to April winked and then smiled at her, she winked back and turned round smiling not realising Reece had entered the room.

"Hey April, looks like Leyton is still into you" October said quietly

"What? No" April shook her head "Where just friends"

"Yeah because it looks that" Lilly said coming up behind the girls

"Okay shut up girls, this is cheer practice not make April feel guilty practice" April's vice raised slightly.

"Well where just saying remember your dating Reece and only Reece. If you like Leyton and he likes you then maybe you should end it with Reece and get with Leyton" October told her sister.

April turned to them and sighed "For god sake. I know who I'm dating and who I'm not. I don't need you two telling me anything" Everyone stopped and looked over at us "October you're not dating anyone and Lilly your sleeping with Liam so what does it matter to you guys. It shouldn't because it's my life and my business. So just leave me the hell alone. I'm out of here. Cheer practice is over"

Leyton looked as April ran out; she dropped the ball and ran after which made everyone talk about it and what was going on. Lucas wasn't there, Nathan was instead.

...

"What was all that about October?" Reece asked walking up to Lilly and October.

"Nothing forget about it" October replied

"No tell me because it obviously pissed April off" Reece responded

"I was just reminding her off who she is dating and she goes

all pissy as us and walked out" October told him "Like I said she'll be okay soon"

"I bet since Leyton has gone after her" Lilly whispered and October nudged her

"I hope she's okay. I'll ring her later and make sure she's okays" Reece said before turned round and walking off.

...

**So there it is. I hope you liked it, please review your comments and thoughts about it. Love all my readers' xxx Rochiiee&Beckiiee xxx**


	33. I don't know what to do!

**Hope you like it, because I loved writing it. I have a new story up guys just submitted the first chapter. It's called what a surprise? If you like Brooke and Nathan together then I suggest you read it! **

**Chapter 31**

April walked out of the gym and down the corridor towards her locker; she had to get something before walking home. When she got to her locker she heard someone run towards her, she looked to the side of her and saw Leyton stop. She closed her locker and turned to walk away. Leyton ran up to April and stopped her "Pretty A, wait"

"Leave me alone Leyton and don't call me that" April cried "I wanna go home"

"I've always called you that A" Leyton stopped in his track" Please stop and talk to me"

April stopped and turned to Leyton "What do you want?"

"Don't be like that A" Leyton said "What was all that about?"

"Nothing, just leave it" April shrugged sighing

"No tell me" Leyton insisted "Maybe I can help"

"You can't help, no one can help me. Not this time" April told Leyton "Now if you don't mind I want to go home"

"You don't know if I can help or not A" Leyton wouldn't drop the conversation. He kept insisting "Just tell me please"

"Fine October and Lilly thought they had to remind me that I'm dating Reece just because I'm around you" April told Leyton "The thing is I know I'm dating Reece, they don't have to remind me, no one has to remind me. I think I know by now who I'm dating and you I can be friends with. They don't understand that I can be your friend even if we did once date"

Leyton's heart dropped at friend. He still loved April, but he wouldn't tell her that, not now anyway. So he said the first thing that was on his mind "I see" Leyton sighed and moved his gaze from April's eyes.

"The truth is Ley, I missed you so much and I thought I would never see you again. I loved you so much and I always have and always will, you was my first love and my first sexual boyfriend. Then I met Reece and I think I still love him, I'm not sure. So when they told me about remembering him, I lost it and my head fucked up" April confessed "I never wanted to part from you Ley, I had too"

"I know you didn't April and I haven't dated anyone since you left. I've missed you so much and I just didn't want to lose that. I know you're with Reece and I might have confused you, by coming back, but I'm sorry" Leyton replied "I didn't mean to confuse you or come between you and your boyfriend"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean too Ley and I forgive you for it" April smiled wiping her eyes "I'm gonna go home"

"Okay pretty A, I would drive you home, but I have to finish practice. How about I text you later instead?" Leyton asked

"Okay that will be good. Talk to you later Ley" Leyton hugged April and kissed her on the cheek

"Yeah talk later" Then he walked back to the gym while April left the school and walked home.

...

Brooke was at home with Lucas and the boys. They were all awake which Brooke loved. Brooke laid the boys one by one on the play blanket under a mobile. Lucas was cooking dinner, so it gave more time for Brooke to be with her boys. Austin was laid down first, then Mason and Bret. All three boys giggled while Brooke tickled them. She leaned down and kissed all three boys on the forehead. Lucas looked over at them and smiled, he took out the camera from the cupboard and took a picture, when Brooke heard the noise from the camera she looked up at Lucas and smiled "Did you just take a picture Lucas Scott"

"I sure did pretty girl. I just had to take a picture of my gorgeous pretty girl and my boys" Lucas responded walking over to Brooke and the boys.

"Hmmm okay" Brooke smiled kissing Lucas when he knelt down next to her.

Lucas picked up Austin and cuddled him "Wow your getting big Austin" Lucas nuzzled his nose on Austin's belly and Austin smiled.

"Their all getting big so fast" Brooke smiled looking down at Mason and Bret

"Yep they sure are" Lucas agreed

Mason started crying; Brooke picked him up and took him to the nursery. She laid him on the nappy blanket and undid his baby grow, then she undid his nappy and changed him. Mason still cried, so Brooke took him down stairs after changing him and warmed him up a bottle. She checked on her hand the temperature of the milk and when she thought it was okay she put the bottle carefully in Masons mouth and her stopped crying "Is that better Mas, you was just hungry huh?" by the sound of Mason sucking on the bottle Brooke took that as a yes.

Lucas put Austin down and started tickling both Bret and Austin. Brooke could hear both boys giggling. The she saw Bret roll over on his belly, Lucas aw too and smiled "Oi Bret where do you think you're going" Lucas laughed putting Bret on his back under the mobile "You trying to get away fast huh?"

"Wow his trying to crawl already" Brooke laughed still feeding Mason.

"Yep he sure is" Lucas nodded "Looks like he wants to get around faster"

Brooke laughed sitting on the couch "I bet he'll be the first one to walk"

"Yeah he properly will" Lucas agreed

...

April got home and smiled when she saw her mom and dad playing with the boys. She walked in the house slowly and closed the door quietly not wanting to disturb her parents. She put down her bag and took her coat off. April walked up to her mom and knelt next to her.

"Hey darling" Brooke smiled looking up at her daughter

"Hey mom" April responded smiling back

"How was school?" Brooke asked

"Good" April lied

"And Cheer practice?" Lucas asked

"Okay" April lied again

"Good, where's your sister?" Lucas questioned still watching Bret

"She stayed at cheer practice. I came home early because I have homework" April came up with with something fast.

"Oh okay honey" Lucas answered

"Well I'm gonna go up stairs and do my homework" April got up and grabbed her bag

"Okay honey. Dinner should be ready in an hour" Brooke told April

"Okay mom" April then went to her room

...

April walked into her room and closed the door. Instead of lying on her bed she starts tidying up and she only did that when she was stressed or thinking. She started tidying up her desk, cupboard and under her bed. She then sat at her computer and decided to go on msn. She signed in and saw that both Leyton and Reece where signed and she knew that both of them would talk to her, well at least one of them will and she was right. Leyton popped up first.

_Leyton-bright – Hey Pretty A_

_Little Miss Cutie – Hi Ley _

_Leyton-bright – Hw u doing?_

_Little Miss Cutie – I'm gd thnx. Hw u?_

_Leyton-bright – cud b beta _

_Little Miss Cutie – Wats up?_

_Leyton-bright – nufing dnt worry abwt it_

_Little Miss Cutie – No tell me plz Ley _

_Leyton-bright – I hve 2 go. Bye. C u at skool 2moz_

_Little Miss Cutie – Ley wait_

But it was too late by the time April wrote back Leyton had signed off. He was acting weird. Just hours ago he was talking to April and now he couldn't wait to sign off. April had a hunch that something happened yesterday and now Leyton is acting weird around her.

Then Reece popped up as his usual self, but April wasn't feeling it, but she talked to him anyway, she didn't want to sign off and avoid Reece.

_Reece3April - Hey baby_

_Little Miss Cutie –Hey gorgeous_

_Reece3April – Hw is my fav gurl?_

_Little Miss Cutie – I'm gd now I'm tlking 2 u_

_Reece3April – Aww really?_

_Little Miss Cutie – Of kourse. I'm soz abwt being a total bitch 2 u 2day. I shudnt hve been lyk dat wiv Leyton. I'm sorry Reece_

_Reece3April – It's okay baby, I get it_

_Little Miss Cutie – U do? _

_Reece3April – Yh! You havnt seen him in ages and you missed him and was excited wen u saw him. I get dat now_

_Little Miss Cutie - I love you baby_

_Reece3April – I love you too A_

_Little Miss Cutie - __ I hve 2 go now baby. Got homework. C u 2moz at skool. Love you loads_

_Reece3April – Okay hot stuff. C u 2moz. Love you too_

April signed off and started her assignment for English which was due tomorrow.

...

April was walking to school. October and Lilly where in early for some council meeting and Lucas took the day off to spend with Brooke and the boys. April got to the school gate and saw Reece, Leyton, Kieran and Liam talking. She stopped and took a deep breath before walking up to them. She reached them and smiled "Hi guys" they all turned to her and smiled. Reece put his arm around April's shoulder and leaned in and kissed her. Leyton looked away and that's when April could sense the tension in the little circle. She pulled away from Reece and turned to Leyton "Hey Ley"

He then looked back at April "Hi A" Leyton sounded awkward and looked it too "I actually have to go to the library to research for science"

"Oh okay, I'll come with. I have to go that way anyway" April said

"Erm... nah its okay. I'm good to go by myself, but thanks anyway" Leyton told April

"Oh okay" April sounded disappointed and she saw on Leyton's face that he heard it in her voice "I'll catch you later then"

"Yeah maybe" Leyton looked at April and they connected for 2 minutes and then Leyton broke eye contact and turned and walked away. April just stood there not listening to anyone else and followed Leyton with her eyes until he was no longer in eye sight.

...

October and Lilly where in the council room after everyone else left. They stayed behind to clean up and talk a little more. October hasn't spoken to April since yesterday because when she got home, April had fallen asleep completing her homework. Lilly picked up the paper and put the spear pieces back in the drawer.

"Do you think April still likes Leyton?" Lilly asked looking at October

"I'm not sure, but maybe she acted like that because she missed him and was happy he is here" October replied

"Yeah I guess that could be why" Lilly agreed "I think Leyton still likes her though"

"Yeah so do I, but if I know Leyton he isn't that type of guy who would come in between April and Reece, he won't be that guy to break them up" October told Lilly "And if April isn't happy anymore with Reece, she break up with him. April isn't the cheating kind"

"That's good then" Lilly muttered loud enough so October could hear.

"Yeah it is" October smiled

...

Brooke was still in bed when the girls left for school. Lucas had got up with Bret because Austin and Mason where sleeping still. Lucas took Bret downstairs and into the play room and put him under the mobile he liked best. He was laid on his back smiling and giggling looking upwards at the pretty blue and green elephants going round and round. Lucas then went to make Bret up a fresh new bottle because he was due a feed soon. It was now 8.00am and Lucas felt he should leave Brooke in bed for at least another hour or two since she was really tried last night. Lucas could hear Bret giggling and that made him smile, he warmed the bottle up and then took the bottle into the play room and put it on the table beside the rocking chair, he then picked up Bret and began to feed him.

...

April went to the library after tutor. She went to look for Leyton to see why he was acting weird with her and if that means she had to confront him in the library then that is what she was going to do. April opened the library door and saw Leyton sitting at a table reading a book. She walked up to him and sat down without saying a word to him.

"What's your deal" She finally said sitting down

"What do you mean?" Leyton asked closing the book.

"Why you acting so weird with me?" April rephrased "The last time you did that it was because you thought you was going to lose me to Michael"

"I'm not being weird with you April" Leyton looked away from her and packed up his things then stood up "I have to go, speak to you later"

"Where you going Ley?" April stood up as well

"I just have to go" Leyton replied walking out of the library

"Leyton stop please" April called out after him, and then she followed him into the empty hallway.

Leyton could hear April behind him so he stopped and turned towards her "Why are you here A?" he asked looking at her.

"I wanted to talk to you" April replied "After yesterday on msn, you were being off with me and then when I saw you in the quad before school today you were being off with me" April carried on "Why you acting like this?"

"Your with Reece and I get that" Leyton ignored April's questions and what she just said "I'm not that guy A" Leyton wouldn't break their connection via eyes "I want you I do, but I'm just not that guy who gets in between a couple no matter how much I want the girl"

"I know Ley, I know you're not that guy and I'm not that kind of girl to cheat, but I can't stop thinking about you Ley and I miss your embrace and I miss you" April admitted

"I can't stop thinking about you too and that's why I've been acting like this. I was thinking about this last night" Leyton responded "I miss you, I miss kissing you and I miss loving you" Leyton walked up to April and was just a inch away.

"Please don't kiss me Ley, not now" April pleaded even though she wanted him too so bad.

"Why not" He whispered. April could feel his hot breath on her neck and it was making her legs go weak.

"Reece" Was all April said "I can't hurt him"

"Okay" Leyton muttered stepping back "What do we do now?"

"I don't know" April shrugged

"Well figure out what you want to do and then get back to me" Leyton turned and walked away

"I'm sorry" April whispered and then Leyton went out of sight.

...

**So there it is. I hope you liked it, please review your comments and thoughts about it. Love all my readers' xxx Rochiiee&Beckiiee xxx**


	34. I can't keep doing this!

**I loved writing this story. I love the reviews I got for this story and the readers. You have all been brilliant and I wish I didn't have to stop writing it, but it has to come to an end soon.**

**So here is chapter 32. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 32**

April saw both Leyton and Reece talking in the gym, they had practice and she had cheer practice. She couldn't concentrate so October took over. Lilly and everyone else followed October including April when she was gawping at the two guys she was torn against. October then called a 10 minute break and so did Whitey. April then walked over to Reece and Leyton.

"Hey" She spoke

"Hi sexy" Reece smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her. Leyton looked away and everyone noticed that, well everyone that was watching.

"I missed you last night" April said looking at Reece, she noticed Leyton look away and felt bad for him.

"I missed you too baby" Reece nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Hey Ley" April smiled at the third wheel

"Hi" Ley muttered "I'm gonna go over there and talk to Jay"

Reece nodded and April just watched him go. October and Lilly were watching the little scene. They knew what was happening.

"Hey baby, wanna go hang after school at the river court with us guys and some girls" Reece asked grabbing April attention again.

"Who's going?" April asked secretly hoping Leyton would be there.

"Leyton, Jay, Aaron, Ryan, Kieran, Jamie and Liam" Reece listed the guys and April was happy that Leyton would me there too "October, Lilly, Sabrina, Lois and Maddie" Reece then listed the girls of f.

"Yeah I'll go" April nodded smiling up at him "I'm gonna go back over to the squad now" Reece kissed April again and then April looked over at Leyton and they caught eyes for a moment, then he turned away and she ran back over to the squad.

...

When April got back to the squad, she was stopped by October and Lilly. They didn't look happy, but April hadn't talk to them properly after they attacked her about Leyton. April stopped and looked at them shaking her head. Yeah okay maybe April is still in love with Leyton, but she just needed to think a little more.

"You're gonna hurt somebody A" October spoke first

"No I am not October" April assured her sister "I would never do that to anyone"

"I agree with October" Lilly piped in

"You two don't know what you're talking about" April said "You have no idea what I'm going through, so why don't you back off and leave me the hell alone"

"We just don't want to see anyone getting hurt April" October told her

"I'm not cheating on Reece, I would never do that" I advised them "Let's get back to cheering"

With that the girls turned around and the squad was joined back together and they started going through the routine again.

...

Brooke was up at 10:00. She noticed that Lucas wasn't next to her in the bed. Brooke stretched; she got up when she heard Austin cry on the monitored. Brooke got out of bed and walked down to the nursery. She walked over to Austin's crib and picked him up. Brooke sat in the rocking chair and started to coo her baby boy. Brooke noticed that Bret was not in his crib, but she then remembered that Luke wasn't there when she woke up, so she knew he was with Lucas.

"Morning big boy" Brooke cooed as she sat in the rocking chair "You're a happy baby boy aren't you bubba. You, Mason, Bret, your dad and sisters are my everything. Yeah I was hoping for just one boy, but having the three of you was a challenge, but we made it in the end sweet boy" Brooke looked down at Austin and saw the baby boy gurgle "Are you hungry bubba?"

Austin began to wiggle in Brooke's arms and Brooke took that as a yes "Okay bubs, let's go and warm you up a bottle" Brooke stood up and walked to the kitchen.

...

Cheer practice was over and April wasn't in the mood with her sister or Lilly right now. All that she wanted was this complication to go away. April grabbed her stuff and went to walk out the gym when Reece ran up to her "April wait up"

April stood and put a fake smile on her face when she turned around to face her boyfriend.

"What's up?" April asked

"Nothing, I was just gonna see if you was still coming to the river court" Reece spoke

April nodded "Yeah course boyfriend"

"Great. Wanna drive with me?" Reece asked

"Yeah sure, wouldn't want it any other way" Reece grabbed my hand and we headed for his car. As we were in the car park I saw Leyton talking to Lois and yes I felt a bit jealous and yes I didn't show it. April got into Reece's car and we headed for the river court.

...

The whole gang where at the rover court. The girls were seated at the picnic table while the guys were shooting hoops. April hasn't talked to her sister or Lilly since in the gym earlier and she hadn't looked or talked to Leyton since she saw him flirting with Lois just before they were on his way to the river court. I got up and went for a walk. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, or staying and watching the guys play.

April walked could feel t least four sets of eyes on me, they belonged to Reece of course as he April's boyfriend, Leyton her ex boyfriend and the guy she still have feelings for, her sister and Lilly. April didn't care; she just kept walking not caring where she would end up.

April felt torn between her current boyfriend and her former boyfriend. She didn't know what to do; all she knew is that she cared for both of them a lot and that she is in love with both of them. If Leyton hadn't come to Tree Hill then everything would have been so simple. Everything was going okay before he turned up, but then again April did miss him like crazy, plus Reece and April had argued just before they came back to school and April saw Leyton all over again.

April sat nearer to the ocean knowing that she could think if she sat there and watched the waves flow. April sat there and watched as the sunlight beamed on the ocean and made the water glisten, she loved sitting by the river/ocean and just relaxed so she could think. April could hear footsteps behind her; she had a feeling that was.

"Why'd you walk off baby?" Reece asked when he walked up to her.

"I had to get away for a bit" April responded still looking at the ocean

"You agreed to come A, you didn't have to if you didn't want to" Reece sat beside his girlfriend.

"I agreed because I wanted to spend some time with you Reece, but instead I sat on the bench watching you shoot hoops with the guys" April finally looked at her boyfriend "Yeah I know I should have known, but I just hoped"

"The point of us all going to the river court is because you girls can cheer for us just like you do at our games, but it would be a lot more fun too" Reece told me.

I was sick and tired of this now. I love Reece, but I'm tired of being the only one in the relationship and I wasn't going to do it anymore "Reece we don't hang like we used to, we don't have fun like we used to. We have been in this relationship for months, but it feels like years yet I hate having to push myself in our so called relationship" April explained to him "I'm not going to do this anymore Reece" April had tears rolling down her cheeks "I think we should break up, for good this time"

Reece looked at her and he also had tears run down his cheeks, I didn't want to hurt him like this and I didn't plan on breaking up with him, but the more I thought about it the more I realised how bad our relationship actually was "April we could work on it or go to counselling or something, please don't do this baby"

April stood up and looked down at Reece "I'm 16 Reece, I shouldn't have to go counselling at my age and I've tried to work this thing you call a relationship and it's not working" April wiped her tears away "I love you to pieces I do, but I'm sorry where over and for good this time" April backed away and started walking back the way she came, back to the river court. Reece was shortly following April, both with tears streaming down their faces.

Once they got back to the river court, the guys had stopped shooting hoops and where talking to the girl. Everyone saw them coming and stopped what they were doing and looked at April and Reece. April walked over to the picnic table and grabbed her bag. Instead of saying something, she turned and started to walk home whereas Reece sat on the bench and cried a little more, everyone crowded him asking him questions.

"Reece man, what happened?" Kieran asked

"April broke up with me" Reece chocked out.

"Oh man, I'm sorry" Liam commented

"Did she say why?" October asked

"She said that our relationship isn't working and that she feels left out and that our relationship aint the same as it was before" Reece answered "She said where over for good this time"

"I'm sorry" Lilly piped up

"I'm sorry Reece, but I have to go home" everyone was getting ready to leave the river court.

...

Brooke warmed up a bottle for Austin then sat on the couch and started to feed him. She still hasn't seen Lucas this morning. She knew that he got up because of Bret since he wasn't in his crib. Then the door opened and Lucas walked in with Bret in his arms.

"Hey you" Brooke spoke quietly

"Hey" Lucas responded

"Where you been Luke?" Brooke asked "You've been gone all day"

"I took Bret out for the day" Lucas replied

"Yeah I see that, but what about Mason or Austin?"

"Austin and Mason were asleep and anyway you have Austin and Mason is still asleep" Lucas answered

"Whatever Luke" Brooke then began to burp Austin who had just finished feeding.

"Well I'm gonna put Bret down and start dinner" Lucas took out the play blanket and placed in in the middle of the living room and placed Bret under the mobile.

...

April walked home slowly, she was thinking about what she had just done. She knew it was good thing to break up with Reece because it wasn't working out. April got home finally and opened the front door too see her mum and dad in the kitchen cooking while Austin and Bret where giggling on the play blanket. April put her bag down and went over to her brothers. She knelt down in front them.

"Hey guys" April kissed both of them on the forehead and they began to smile up at her "I'm sorry guys; I know I haven't been very sisterly to you because of my very own needs and problems, but that won't be a problem anymore. I just want you guys to know I love you and I'm glad you're here, I understand that you properly don't understand me, but I am really sorry" April kissed their foreheads again.

Brooke and Lucas watched as April sat with the little guys "April honey, you okay" Brooke asked

April nodded her head "Yeah everything's fine Mom, I'm just gonna spend more time with my brothers. I now have more time since I broke up with Reece"

"Awww darling I hope you're okay" Brooke and Lucas looked concerned after what happened last time.

"Yeah I'm better this time Mom" April smiled "I'm better by myself for now"

"Okay honey, if you need anything where here for you" Lucas piped in

"I know thanks, but from now on I want to spend time with my brothers because I want them to know I love them and they mean something to me" April explained

"Okay" Both parents nodded and smiled.

Right now April was over the whole Reece and her thing, she realised that she put her relationship before her brothers and after she dumped Reece she was upset because she did love regardless of her feelings toward Leyton as well, but she decided that she would spend more time with her brother instead of jumping into another relationship. April and Reece's relationship had fallen apart and she couldn't push it anymore, but she also broke up with him because of Leyton and then she saw her brothers when she got home and that's when she realised she hadn't spent any time with them since they were born 10 months ago.

She wasn't going to act like she did last time her and Reece broke up because she felt bad after everything. Her brothers where born and all her parents talked about was her and her actions. It was wrong of her to do that and she was going to change.

...

**So there it is. I hope you liked it, please review your comments and thoughts about it. Love all my readers' xxx Rochiiee&Beckiiee xxx **

**So the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I'm going to do it 5 years later. The triplets are going to be five, the twins are going to be 20 just finished university. Lucas and Brooke are going to be married. I might even put a little bit of Naley and Jamie in the last chapter, I think I'll put them having a little girl who is going to be 4 or so.**


	35. Author Note3

**Hey guys, **

I know I haven't update for like7 months now and I am so sorry about it. I've had other stories to update and totally forgot about this one which makes me really bad I know. I really love this story and I decided that I don't want it to end yet so I'm going to keep it going hopefully another 5 chapters. I hope that's okay with you guys and you'll carry on reviewing and let me know what you think. I love you all for supporting me with this story and I hope you carry on and I promise not to neglect this story any longer.

Thanks again for you reviews and I love you all!

Roch :D xxx


	36. Everyone Wants Answers

Walking into school the next day felt weird for April. She had broken up with Reece last night and didn't speak to her sister about it when she got home because she didn't want to talk about it and then she ignored all messages from Leyton, Reece and Lilly. When April woke up this morning she had over 20 text messages, 10 miss calls and 5 emails and she didn't answer one of them. She read them, but never replied. Leyton wanted to see if she was okay, Reece wanted her back and Lilly wanted to know why she did it as did October, but April didn't want to discuss it and she didn't.

Stopping at her locker April put the right combination in and turned the lock hearing the little click. She opened the door and saw a pink piece of paper drop out. April bent down to pick it up, she opened it and saw it was Leyton's writing. She gave the note a quick smile before reading it.

_Hey Pretty A, so your ignoring my calls, messages and emails, but that doesn't matter because I know your properly hurting over the break up and I understand that. I just want you to know I'm here for you. I love you Boo. Ley :D xxx_

April finished reading it and folded the paper back up putting it in her jacket pocket collecting the things she needed before shutting her locker again turning to see Reece at his locker across the hall from hers. He gave her a weak smile that she didn't return. April just turned around and walked down the hall. Having a free period April was debating where to go, so she just headed to a spear class room to finish her Math homework.

...

"Luke" Brooke called through the house "Luke"

"Yeah what's wrong darling" Lucas asked walking into the living room with Austin.

"Can you change Bret for me while I burp Mason please?" Brooke replied holding Mason up right rubbing and patting his back "Put Austin down there and put that one" Brooke nodded to the singing mobile type thing.

"Sure" Lucas did what Brooke asked him too then started to change Bret "April said she'll look after the triplets tonight so we can go out with Nathan and Hales"

"Oh yeah sounds good" Lucas nodded outing the dirty nappy into the diaper carry bag then dressing Bret again.

"After put Bret with Austin under there and take Mas for me" Brooke finished burping him then handed him to Luke when he sorted Bret out "I just need to put this out. Watch them yeah, I'll put the diaper out too" Brooke stood up and walked to the kitchen to put the bottle and diaper out.

...

"Have you spoken to April today" Lily asked October walking down the hall to October's locker.

"Nah she left before I did and she's been ignoring me" October answered

"Yeah me too, so I don't know what's going on with her" Lilly commented "I guess we should maybe give her some time, we were pretty hard on her about the whole Leyton/Reece drama"

"Yeah I know, but we were just trying to help and now she dumps Reece and ignoring us all" October opened her locker "I'll talk to her at lunch if I can find her"

"Are you guys talking about April?" October shut her locker and saw Liam standing next to Lilly giving her a small kiss.

"Yeah why?" Lilly nodded kissing him back

"I just came from Reece; he went for a walk and wanted to be alone. April crushed him last night and he didn't sleep at all" Liam explained "He was trying to get her to talk to him all night and got no answer"

"Yeah so was I, but she didn't get back to me and she's ignoring October too" Lilly nodded kissing Liam on the cheek.

"Well I'm gonna go to the library, but I'll catch you guys later yeah?" October tells them

"Yeah okay bye" Lilly hugs October and they turn to leave.

"October wait" October stopped and saw Kieran standing behind her

"Hey"

"I know we aren't on talking terms, but I miss you" Kieran tells her and it shocks October a lot "I want you back baby" Kieran then stepped closer, took his hand and stroked her cheek leaning in connecting his lips to hers. Once they pulled apart October smiled at him.

"Wooow still a good kisser huh?"

"Always have been" Kieran winked at her "So will you be my girlfriend again baby?"

"I missed you" October nodded "Yeah I'll be your girlfriend again"

...

Sitting in an empty classroom seemed really nice. April had no drama to deal with which meant no Reece, Leyton. October or Lilly. Well that's what she thought until her phone started to buzz again. April put my pen down and picked up her phone seeing she had a new message. April opened the message and saw it was from Leyton. So she read it.

_Hey Pretty A, come talk to me please. Ley xxx_

April really did want to talk and see Leyton, but she was thinking about what everyone else would think. If she went and saw Leyton then everyone would think she dumped Reece to be with him, but the truth is she doesn't know why she dumped Reece. Yeah she said she dumped him because she felt pushed out and they don't seem to be the same like they used to be and that was all right, but dumping him maybe went too far. Her head is just messed up and everything seemed to be going too fast or too slow and Reece seemed to be going nowhere. Clicking reply April started to type her reply.

_I want 2 Ley I do, but I dnt knw if I shud. A xxx_

It wasn't long until Leyton replied. April sat up in the chair taking deep breaths trying to think about the whole thing and wondering if she should really care what people think.

_Plz cme c me A. I nee nw. L xxx_

April decided she wasn't going to let people dictate her life. She was going to do what she wanted to do and she wanted to go see Leyton. She wanted to hug him and be close to him and if that made her a bad person then so be it. April didn't dump Reece for Leyton, she dumped him for reasons she not too sure of yet.

_Okay I'll meet u Ley. Give me 2 secs n I'll be outside. A xxx_

Leyton's response came pretty fast after April sent her reply.

_Okay. C u in a bit den. L xxx_

...

Collecting her stuff April walked out into the squad seeing Leyton sitting on the bench by the court yard. He was on his phone reading something. April walked up to him and he put his phone away looking up at her with a smile on his face "Hey Pretty A" Leyton patted the seat next to him and sat down "You okay Boo?" Leyton asked

"Yeah everything seems fine doesn't it Ley" April said sarcastically "Do I seem okay. I've been ignoring everyone and then I agree to meet you" April said turning to him placing her hand in her jacket pockets "Thanks for the note"

"No worries I was worried about you" Leyton admits looking at me "You were ignoring me, my messages, emails, phone calls and I just wanted you to talk to me"

"Well I'm here so talk" April stated

"Why did you do it A?" Leyton asked. April knew this question was going to come, but she didn't think Leyton would ask her. April thought October or Lilly would get there first, but here she was sitting with Leyton near the court yard having him ask these questions.

"Do what?" April acted dump. Like she didn't know what he was asking.

"Why did you dump Reece last night?" Leyton replied "Why did you just leave and not speak to me? and why have you been ignoring my calls?"

"Leyton I..." April started not really wanting to answer those questions, but knowing she had too. He deserved the answers.

"No April" He used her full name. That's how she knew he was serious "Answer me. Don't subside it"

"I dumped Reece for the reason he properly told you guys last night, our relationship was breaking and I felt pushed out and unloved even though he kept telling me he loved me/ I left because I didn't want to look like he bad guy, I didn't speak to you because I had just broke up with my boyfriend and everyone wanted answers and I didn't want to answer any and I've been ignoring your calls because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I needed time to think and you Leyton I wanted to avoid most" April answered explaining everything.

"Why avoid me the most when I've done nothing wrong?" Leyton asked sounding upset

April stood up and started to pace. This all wouldn't have happened if Leyton hadn't come back. Everything was fine when he wasn't here "You moved here Ley" April blurted out stopping to look at him. She watched as his face dropped "You moved here" She repeated "And I had just gotten over you, moving on with Reece and you come o Tree Hill and all the feelings I got over in the past year had come back and I could deal with it all. It was all too much for me, so I had to break up with Reece. I had no choice"

"You broke up with him because of me?" Leyton stood up and walked over to April taking her hand.

April moved her hand from his and walked around him "I broke up with him because of the feelings I also have for you" then April stopped when she saw Reece standing in front of her.

"You have feelings for him?"

"Reece I..." April started, but he out his hand up shaking his head

"I knew something was going on here" Reece said walking towards his former girlfriend "Ever since he came back you have been acting weird and then you dump me out of the blue after we have sex because you're in love with him"

"I didn't say I was in love with him Reece, I said I have feelings for him, but I love you" April corrects him "Just because Leyton moved here doesn't mean my love for you has changed because it never has"

"Yeah because it looks like it right?" Reece pointed to us all "You ignore my calls and messages, but your here talking to Leyton. Yeah thanks for that A, I feel the love" Reece then walked pass her and Leyton heading for the double doors.

"Reece wait please" April ran pass Leyton and grabbed Reece by the hand "Don't leave it like that"

"It's okay A, go be with the guy you really want" Reece fake smiled at her "It's all okay"

"I don't know what I want Reece, but I do know I don't want you mad at me" April hold his hand hoping he won't back away from her since she's so close and he doesn't "Don't be mad at me baby"

"Why did you dump me really A?" Reece asked

"I panicked and I didn't know what to do" April finally admitted the truth "October and Lilly were driving me crazy and then seeing Leyton with Lois made me jealous, but then seeing you and Courtney together the other day got me jealous to and I was pissed off with it and then I felt pushed out at the river court and I got mad and upset, so I dumped you and I'm really sorry Reece, don't hate me please"

"I don't hate you beautiful" Reece smiled at her kissing her cheek "I could never hate you, I will never hate you just please sort things out and let me know what you want. I'll wait for you now til ever. You're my world baby girl"

"I love you Reece" April stated "Always will, just give me time please"

"Of course baby" Reece leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips "Always" Reece then let go of her and walked into the building. April turned around and Leyton was gone. Did she lose both guys or will she be able to figure things out before they both leave?


	37. I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I appreciate you sticking with this story all this time. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been a little busy, but hopefully I can update more regular now. I hope you all are having a great weekend. Much Love to you all Roch :D xxx **

**I Didn't Mean To Hurt You**

Everyone wants something from April and she doesn't know what to do about it. Leyton wants to be her boyfriend and so does Reece, but you see April has feelings for both guys and that's what makes the whole situation suck even more. One part of her heart is pulling her towards Leyton because they have history and she did lose her virginity to him and then the other part of her heart is pulling her towards Reece because he has been there for her through everything since she arrived in Tree Hill and he makes her happy just like Leyton does. April just doesn't know what to do. Sitting in the spot where Reece and April went to be alone and chill April started to think about the good times they've had together and how he made her happy even though they had that break up where everything went pear shaped, but Reece did make her really happy and April didn't know if she wanted to give that up.

"Hey" April heard, she sat up and turned to find October standing there "Can I join you?"

"It's a free country do what you like" April replied settling back down and looking at the grass just like she was a minute ago.

"How you doing?" October put her jacket down and sat on it

"I'm doing fine thank you" April responded starting to pick at the grass "Just thinking"

"About Reece or Leyton?" October questioned looking at her sister

"Both" April sat up and crossed her legs "Don't look at me like that O" April turned and looked at her sister "I know I screwed up, but this isn't my fault I didn't know Leyton was coming back and I didn't know I was going to dump Reece because I panicked. I didn't know any of this was going to happen and I don't know what to do about it. I was just frustrated with everything, you and Lilly. Reece and Leyton and then the girls who have been trying to get Reece. It's all just too much for a 16 year old to deal with"

October nods taking April's hand "I'm sorry A" April looked up at her sister and smiled "I should have been there for you instead of picking at you about the situation. I know it's hard to deal with alone and I wasn't a good sister"

"It's okay I understand what you were trying to do. You were trying to get me to deal with it all and not push it aside like I would have done. I get that now. I just don't know how to deal with it or what to do" April tells her sister "I'm in love with Reece, like I can't lose him not now. His my everything, but then you have Leyton who I care for deeply and we have history"

"Yeah you and Leyton have history A, but you and Reece have a future you have memories and you were happy when he called you his girl, but now your his ex and that's what every girl is seeing" October explained to April "So if you want him you have to get him now otherwise you'll lose him for good and I don't want to be horrible because I love you, I just don't want you to lose the guy you love"

"Your right, I have to choose and I have to choose tonight and go get who I want tomorrow" April stood up picking her jacket up and helping her sister up "Thanks O, I love you too"

"You're welcome and I'll always love you girl, where twins. We have a greater connection then anyone" April laughed "Oh I forget to tell you Kieran and I are back together"

"What?" April sounded confused "I thought you guy weren't on talking terms"

"We weren't, but he came to me saying he missed me and I missed him so much too. I would cry at night because I wanted him and now I have him" October replied

"I'm happy for you sis" April hugged October "I have to go, but I'll see you at practice after school in about an hour"

"Yeah okay see ya then" April then walked off and headed back into the school building.

***  
"Luke honey" Brooke walked into his study "The boys are asleep in the nursery and the girls should be home after cheer practice, so I going to the grocery store"

"Okay honey" Lucas looked up at Brooke "Could you get some diet coke for the girls and some chicken stakes for dinner?"

"Yeah sure honey anything else?" Brooke asked

"Erm... nope I don't think so oh actually don't forget the diapers for the boys and some juice" Lucas replied

"Of course, okay so I'll be like half hour to an hour" Brooke turns and walks out of the study

"Okay see you then Pretty Girl" Lucas reply getting back to reading his book.

...

Practice had finished and everyone was packing up to leave, April could see some of the girls giving glances at Reece. She didn't like that one little bit, she also didn't like the feeling of losing him and then her heart clicked back together and she knew what she wanted and who she wanted. Reece wasn't giving the glances back he was just looking at her. April looked up and saw Reece give her a smile which she returned.

Suddenly it seemed that they were the only two in the gym, everyone else faded. April could vaguely hear what October and Lilly were saying until it seemed to drown out and she couldn't hear or see anyone, but Reece. They were perfect together and have been ever since they got together about 2 years ago now. Reece captain of the basketball team and April captain of the cheerleaders.

They were meant to be and April knew that now. Her eyes appeared to be stuck on Reece's, they hadn't broke their gaze since they connected and everyone seemed to realise that when they all stopped what they were doing and watched the two staring at each other and before April knew what she was doing, before she thought about it April dropped her pom poms on the ground and walked across the gym to Reece. Everyone was watching her wondering what she was going to do.

April reached Reece and he looked down at her, she stopped and brought her hand up to his face stroking his cheek. Her touch sent an electric current through his body. Just one touch could do that to a guy if he was in love with that person and Reece was. He was so in love with April that when she broke up with him he couldn't sleep, eat or drink. No seemed to be doing anything they were just watching including Leyton who April totally forgot about. April then smiled at Reece as he smiled back she grabbed onto his white t-shirt and pulled him down to her level as their lips met with a kiss everyone knew who April had picked. She had picked the guys she's in love with; she picked the guy she couldn't stop thinking about. She picked Reece. After the kiss had finished Reece pulled April into him as everyone cheered, April pulled back and jumped into his arms "Don't ever leave me again baby" Reece whispered to her as she kissed him again. When she jumped down she saw Leyton standing over at the bleachers watching.

"OMG" April said to herself "I forgot Leyton" April pulled herself from Reece's embrace and started to walk over to Leyton who stood up and looked at her, he shook his head so she stopped and then she watched him leave the gym. April turned around and looked back at Reece who told her to go. He knows she picked him so there's no harm in her going after Leyton. Not anymore "Leyton wait" April says as she runs out the gym seeing Leyton walking to his car "Leyton please let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain April" Leyton said as he stopped and turned to face her as she stopped too. He called her April something he hardly ever done. Normally it's Pretty A or just A, but not this time. His upset and April understands that, but she at least wants the chance to explain "You picked Reece clearly" Leyton stated pointing to the gym "But thank you for telling me oh wait you didn't you just jumped into his arms and kissed him making me look like the idiot. I thank you for that April. Just what I wanted" Sarcasm was dripping from those words and April knew he was right, she should have told him, but then again she didn't even know it was going to happen something just told her to do it.

"I'm sorry" April stepped closer to him, but he stepped back making her face drop even more.

"Yeah me too" Leyton nodded "I'm sorry that I ever met you, I'm sorry I ever slept with you, I'm sorry I even liked you and I'm sorry my dad took the job here because now I have to see your face every day"

"You don't mean any of that" April had tears in her eyes "I was your first and you were mine"

"Yeah and I regret it, every part of it" Leyton saw how he just broke April's heart, but she broke his first "I regret ever meeting you April Scott and I can't wait for the day we graduate so I don't have to see you again" Leyton then turned and started to his car.

"Please Leyton don't say those things" April begged as a tear feel down her face, she followed him until they stopped at his car "You don't meant it. I understand you're angry with me"

Leyton scuffed "Just do me a favour April, stay away from me. Can you do that for me?" He asked still with sarcasm that April didn't like.

"But what if I don't want to?"

"I want you too; I want you to stay away from me forever. I don't want you talking to me or referring to me or anything and in the gym at practice just stare and eye lock your boyfriend because I'm done with you April. You made me look like a fool in front of everyone and that is why I want you out my life. You could have talked to me about it and at least I wouldn't feel like I feel now. I'm sorry that you're hurting, but you done this all by yourself. Aren't you a clever girl" Leyton still had the sarcasm dripping from his words as he opened his car door and got in slamming it making April flinch. He turned the engine on and then looked back up at April "I guess where done here and you can go back and jump into your boyfriends arms because we know how you don't liking hurting people right?"

"Leyton I'm sorry" April apologised again as tears feel down her face "Please don't do this, I need you"

"You don't need me" Leyton shook his head "You have Reece"

"Yeah, but you just cut me out your life for good" April cried

Leyton hated to see April like this, but she brought it on herself. Did she ever stop to think why Leyton was doing this "Did you ever stop to think why I'm doing this?"

April shook her head "No, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's too damn hard April" Leyton confessed softening his voice "It's too hard to see what I just saw every day. To have you in my life, but not being able to have you, kiss you and call you mine again. It's just too hard and I lost you once and now I've lost you again and this time I can't deal with it"

"So you didn't mean what you just said about regretting everything?"

"I could never mean those things A" Leyton got out of his car and stood in front of her "I could never regret any of that. I was just mad and I thought if I said all of that you'll hate me and never speak to me again to make this easier" Leyton explained "I guess that didn't work" April gave him a small smile as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her cheek "You were my first A and I was yours I would never regret that so don't think it. I love you baby girl and I always will"

"I'm sorry" April pulled Leyton into her and she cried as he wrapped his arms around her small figure feeling her shaking in his arms "I'm so sorry, I love you Ley I do, but Reece is my world and I need him. I want him, but I don't want to lose you" April sobbed into his white shirt "Please don't leave me Ley, please don't walk out of my life"

"I have to A" Leyton held her tighter "I have to, I can't handle seeing the girl I love be with the one she loves, I just can't, but just remember I'll always be here just not around you"

"I really am sorry Leyton" April pulls back from him "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know you didn't, I just felt jealousy when I saw you kiss him" Leyton admitted "I wished it was me you wanted"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby girl" Leyton then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, just one last kiss before he walked out of her life and moved on. He got into his car turned the engine off and sped off home. April stood staring at his car leaving the school grounds. Tears feel down her face as she just watched the guy she cared about leave her and for good this time.

**So please tell me what you think? Please review it the more I get reviews the more it gets me writing. I hope you like it. I know this makes Leyton sound bad, but I reversed his hatred at the end because I couldn't have him hate April even though she deserved it a little loool. **


	38. You Moved On Already?

**You Moved On Already?**

Leyton... that is all April could think about ever since he left her 2 weeks ago in the parking lot as he drove away. Sitting on the picnic table with everyone else at the river court felt a little different without Leyton there too. April watched as her guy dunked the ball through the hoop bouncing back down to the ground high fiving the other guys. Lilly and October were jumping onto their guys having fun, but April's mind just wouldn't stop thinking about Leyton. Yeah she loves Reece and she's happy their together again she just missed Leyton being around.

"Hey baby you okay?" Reece asked walking over to April sitting on the picnic table.

"Yeah I'm fine" April lied "Just a little tired"

"Oh okay" Reece pulled April into him wrapping his arms around her waist "You wanna go home?"

"Nah it's cool. You guys have fun playing your game" April shook her head brining Reece into a kiss

"You sure because I can take you"

"Nah it's all good"

"Okay just let me know if you wanna go home and I'll walk you" Reece told April knowing something more was up with her, but he wasn't going to push it. He just got her back. He wasn't going to risk losing her again.

"Will do baby" April gave him another kiss before he headed over to the guy again

October and Lilly came back sitting on the picnic table with April. April wasn't really listening to their conversation; she was just staring into the night watching the moon glisten off the river when she saw two figures walking along the path holding hands. She watched as they got closer before noticing it was Leyton and some girl. April's seen this girl with Leyton the past week at school. They seemed to be together always. She knew who she was because she was on April's squad. Her name was Jessica Albert and right now I sorta hated her.

Leyton was laughing and joking with Jessica swinging their hands drinking the milkshake he had in his hand when he looked up at saw April looking at them. Leyton carried on walking looking at April, but still listening to his girl beside him. April jumped down off the picnic table, October and Lilly watching where she was going. April walked over to Leyton and Jessica as they stopped when she got in front of them "Hey"

"Hi" Leyton replied "Erm... Jess would you mind going to get us ice cream?"

"Of course I don't baby" Jessica brought Leyton into a kiss which he gladly returned "Be right back. Hey April"

"Hey Jess" April returned the smile as Jessica walked around the corner. April could feel eyes on her coming from the river court, but she choose to ignore them "So how you been?"

"Good jess has helped me" Leyton replied referring to his girlfriend

"That's good, how long you guys been together?" April asked putting her hands in her jean pockets

"About a week or so" Leyton answered taking a sip of his milkshake "How are you and Reece?"

"Were great thanks" April nodded with a little smile "Couldn't be better"

"That's great" Leyton also nodded as he saw Jessica walking back around the corner with their ice-cream "Well we better get going if we wanna catch our movie, but it was nice seeing you A. Bye" Leyton gave her a nod then circled her and throw his milkshake into the bin and took the ice-cream cup from Jessica taking her hand again. April turned around and watched them walk off before heading back over to the others.

"Reece I wanna go home" April declared grabbing her bag and jacket

...

"What was all that about?" Jessica asked once they were out of sight of April and the others

"Oh nothing baby" Leyton brushed it off "Just April came to say Hey, that's all"

"You sure?" Jessica questioned "Because she looked upset when we left"

" Yeah I'm sure, April and I just haven't talked much lately and that was the first time we have since the whole Reece thing" Leyton explained "That's all, but I'm over that now. I have you baby" Leyton stopped cupping Jessica's face in his hand placing a kiss on her lips making her smile into it grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer "Your all I need" Leyton tells her when they pull apart.

"Your all I need and want too" Jessica told him as she took his hand again "Come on Ley before we miss the film"

...

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Reece asked as we walked up my drive way "What changed"

"Nothing" April lied "I'm just tired"

"Why do you do that?" Reece sighed stopping.

"Do what?" April questioned looking at him

"Why you find the need to always lie to me?"

"I-I-I'm not lying to you" April stuttered "I really am tired"

"So you suddenly became tired after you saw Leyton with Jess?" Reece turned to face me and this time April looked away "April"

"It shocked me" April admitted "I just didn't think it would take him so little to find someone else"

"Why do you care so much?" Reece asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer "I thought you picked me because you want me and love me" Reece circled me and walked away. April shook her head she was not letting this happen. She was not going to let the night end like this.

"No" Aril ran after him grabbing him. She stopped in front of him "No, don't walk away from me"

"Why did you pick me seriously?" Reece asked putting his finger underneath her chin and lifting her face to look at him, he then moved a piece if hair and put it behind her ear "Tell me" He whispered.

"Because I love you" April answered a tear falling from her watery eyes "Because I love you and I want you"

Reece wiped the tear from her eyes "Then why do you care so much about Leyton and Jess"

"It's not that I care, it's just" April stopped and looked away from Reece.

"What is it?"

"I care for him Reece, not like I care for you. Not anymore. When he came back old feelings resurfaced, but then when I dumped you and I was away from you and being with you I realised I didn't want to ever feel without you again. You're the one I want and love. Leyton was the guy I loved before you and that's why I care so much" I explain to him seeing the light in his eye sparkle again "Please don't leave me"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Reece then brought April's lips up to his and kissed her lightly on the lips as she smiled into it.

...

"April, you home early" Brooke said as she saw April walk through the door "Where's October?"

"Still at the river court, Reece walked me home"

"Why so early?" Brooke questioned feeding Austin

"I was tried" She lied taking her jacket off and walking into the dining room "I just wanted to come home. Long day"

"Oh okay" Brooke smiled at her daughter as Austin finished the last of his food "All done baby boy. Sweetie will you finishing feeding Bret for me please" April nodded.

"Of course"

"Have you eaten?" Brooke asked walking into the kitchen

"Erm... yeah Reece bought dinner earlier" April answered feeding her brother "That's a good boy, come on Bret open up for sissy" April cooed at her brother as he giggled at her "No Bret eat it not spit it at me" April laughed "OMG Mom, his a mess"

"That one is always a mess" Brooke laughed walking back into the dining room "Oh Bret you little monster" Bret just giggled at Brooke "Now finish this for Mommy"

"Come on Bret open up" April bought the food to his mouth again "For sissy" April tried again "It's yummy" April bought the spoon to her mouth and put it to taste it. She scrunched up her nose and Brooke laughed "I wonder why he doesn't want to eat this" April said as she swallowed hard "It's disgusting"

"Oh it's not that bad it's mash, sausage and beans" Brooke replied cleaning Austin up

"It's nasty Mom, maybe feed them something normal like we eat" April put the bowl down on the table and walked to the fridge and took out two yogurt's instead "Now this is something he'll eat" She bought it over to Bret and started to feed him "Now that's better huh bro?" And as April thought Bret liked that much better that he ate both of them "You liked them huh? Just what I thought" April turned to her Mom and smiled "See his all fed now"

"Thank you honey"

"No probs Mom, I like to help" April replied getting a baby wipe and wiping Bret's face having him squirm in his high chair "Okay okay chill it's all done" April told Bret once she finished "Well now I've helped you out Mom I'm gonna go chill in my room before I go to bed"

"Okay honey, if you get hungry there's some pasta in the fridge" Brooke told April as she picked up her jacket and bag.

"Okay cool thanks Mom" April then left the dining room heading for her bedroom.

"That was kinda weird" Lilly spoke once April and Reece were out of ear shot "I thought everything was okay now"

"She just has to get used to it that's all" October was sure who she was trying to convince herself or Lilly "It was a shock for her to see Leyton holding someone else's hand. She has never had to go through that before even when they broke up back home"

"But there okay right?" Lilly questioned watching as Reece walked around the corner "I mean they will be right?"

"Of course they will" October nodded "April is in love with Reece and it is clear to everyone that Reece adores April and his head over heels for her too" October watched as Reece put a smile on his face and started to dunk the ball through the hoop giving high fives to the guys "They'll be more then okay. I know my sister and she won't let him go again.

"Good because they are made for each other everyone knows it and everyone can see it" Lilly replies looking at Liam play "I think I love him"

"Wait... what?" October spits out her smoothie "Pardon"

"I think I love him"

"Who Reece?" October asked confused making Lilly burst out laughing "Okay so not Reece"

"Of course not Reece, you gone mad" Lilly laughed harder then calmed down and little "I think I'm in love with Liam"

"Oh"

"Well don't hold back on the happiness" Lilly said sarcastically

"Oh no it's not that I'm not happy for you Lil because I am" October took another sip of her smoothie looking back at the girl next to her.

"Then why do you sound disappointed?" Lilly asked

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" October admitted "I love you Lil and if Liam hurts you I will have to kick some ass and I don't think I wanna mess up my manicure" Lilly laughed "I am happy for you"

"Thank you" Lilly hugged October then pulled back looking at the guys she is possibly in love with.

"Have you told him?"

Lilly shook her head "No I'm scared to say it first in case he doesn't say it back"

"He'll say it back Lil, but if you don't want to say it first then wait for him to say it to you that's what I done with Kieran" October advised "Totally up to you. I was so in love with Kieran for like a month before he said it to me"

"What did you do?"

"I jumped into his arms and kissed him as I pulled away I told him I loved him too and then that night we slept together" October told Lilly

"Thanks for the advise October" Lilly smiled at her

"No problem always here to help" October and Lilly then turned their attention to the guys and watched them the rest of the time.

**So please tell me what you think? Please review, the more reviews the more it gets me writing. I hope you like it. I know this makes Leyton sound bad, but I reversed his hatred at the end because I couldn't have him hate April even though she deserved it a little loool. **


	39. I'm Sorry I Hurt You!

**I'm Sorry I Hurt You!**

"His moved on already" April speaks into the phone

"_Well you did kind of break his heart, he isn't going to wait around and see if you change your mind A" Zoë from back home said as April pace my room "You did pick Reece"_

"I know that, but he claimed to be madly in love with me, but he can move on this quickly?" April scowled into the phone "You should see them Zo"

"_If I knew Leyton like I do, his properly just rebounding to get you out of his head. You did pick Reece and I get your in love with Reece, but you seriously need to let Ley get on with his life A" April knows she right. _

"Yeah your right, I should let it be huh?"

"_Yeah A you should" Zo nods walking around her room "I have to go know, Mom is calling me"_

"Okay thanks Zo; I'll speak to you soon yeah"

"_Of course girlie, love ya bye"_

"Love you too" The phone line went dead on both sides as April slumped onto her bed.

_..._

April was lying on her bed running her hands over her face when she heard her door fling open. She looked up and saw October standing in the door way leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. April sat up legged crossed and looked at her sister.

"What?" April asked picking at her fingers

"What happened tonight?" October asked

"Nothing" April lied "I was just tired so Reece walked me home"

"It was more than that A and you know it" October walked further into the room "You sure you made the right choice?"

April looked up at her sister. Of course she made the right choice. She's in love with Reece "Of course I made the right choice, his my baby" April tells her sister answering the question that seemed to be lingering in everyone's head.

"And Leyton?" October questioned raising her eye brow at her sister "What's happened with Leyton?"

"Nothing" April shrugged "We don't really talk anymore just earlier when I saw him and Jess together and that was hardly us talking" April twiddles her fingers around "I guess I lost our friendship when I picked Reece"

"April..." October went to say, but April held up her hand

"Forget it" April states "It's nothing. We were friends now where not... No big deal"

"It's a big deal to you" October sees the obvious

"Yeah well there's nothing I can do about it" April runs her hands over her face again then through her hair "Right now I'm tired, so O please leave me to sleep"

"Okay sure" October walked over to April's bedroom door and shut it behind her.

...

The next morning October rushed to school early to see someone. She told Kieran that she'll see him at school and he was okay with that. October had texted someone last night asking to meet her in the gym of school a little early before school started. She walked into the gym and saw him standing there with a basketball in his hand shooting it through the net.

"Nothing, but net" October cheered clapping as she walked further into the gym "Thanks for coming"

"Anything for you O" He smiled turning to face her "So what's up?"

"I know you're hurting" October says and he looks away from her "I know you hate what she did, but punishing her for something she has no control over isn't fair"

"October..." He goes to say, but she shakes her head putting her hand up.

"No Leyton" She tells him "You don't know how lost she feels without you in her life" October carries on "Yeah she's happy being with Reece since she loves him more than anything, but she loves you too as a friend and when she lost that she hasn't been the same"

"She looked fine to me" Leyton mutters shooting the ball through the hoop again.

"Just being she smiles at you Ley doesn't mean she's okay"

"I understand October, I don't exactly love being out of her life anymore than she likes it, but that's the only way it doesn't hurt even more" Leyton explains and October walks further up to him standing right in front of him.

"Ley please don't push her out to make yourself feel better because in the end you'll both lose each other and properly for good" October cups Leyton's face in her hands "And I know for a fact you don't want that to happen"

"Your right I don't" Leyton nods as October drops her hands "I am happy with Jess and April seems to be happy with Reece, so maybe we can get through this and become friends again"

"Of course you can" October laughed "You guys have love for each other and that will never change"

"I'll talk to her" Leyton walks to the door of the gym then stops "Oh and October" he says turning to face her across the gym "Thanks for the talk"

"No problem" She replies "Anytime for my oldest bestfriend and sister"

Leyton smiled at her once more then turned and walked out of the gym as October picked up the basketball and shoot it at the basket as it goes in, she jumps up in the air "Nothing, but net" She shouted laughing to herself.

...

Walking through the halls of the school April stopped at her locket. She felt a presence of someone near her, but chose to ignore it. Closing her locker she saw Leyton standing there leaning against the locker next to hers with a smirk on his face. The old Leyton seemed to be back.

"Hey stranger"

"Hey" April replied swinging her bag onto her shoulder "You're talking to me now" She says starting to walk.

"Of course" He nodded leaning up of the locker to follow her "Hey why does it feel like you're running from me?"

April stopped as Leyton catched up "I'm not running Leyton" She tells him "We weren't really talking and now you seem to be talking to me... I'm just confused that's all"

"I'm sorry" He mutters "I didn't mean to change around you"

"Well you did and it crushed me, but it's whatever" April shrugged it off starting to walk again.

"April wait" Leyton called out as they turned the corner "Please"

"I have to be somewhere" April retorted back "I haven't got time for you anymore Leyton"

"Don't say that" He stopped making her stop too, she turned to look at him "I'm sorry"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Leyton and you know that" April stated "I tried to be your friend again, the other night I tried talking to you and you literally blew me off so why should I give time on you anymore?"

"I didn't mean to shut you out" Leyton whispers more to himself than April, but she still heard him "I was hurt"

"I know that and I get it Leyton" April walks closer to him "I get it, but shutting me out like before hurt more than you'll ever know" April wiped the tear from her cheek "I picked Reece because I'm in love with him, I didn't pick him to upset you. I'll always feel something for you Ley, but Reece is where my heart lies and that's where I want to stay and I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I can't help who I love"

"No it doesn't hurt me anymore A" Leyton shook his head looking up at me "Not anymore, I have Jess now and I'm happy with her"

"You deserve to be Ley, I'm just sorry" April walked closer to Leyton until she was in front of him bringing him into a hug "I'll always love you and care for you" She whispered into his ear pulling away and walking off.

Lunch time had come faster than anyone thought. April was in the gym practicing the routine she was showing the squad after school when the gym doors opened she saw Reece walk in. He didn't look happy. He was scowling at her stalking over faster than she could explain.

"Seriously" Reece stopped in front of his girlfriend throwing his bag on the floor "After everything"

"Reece slow down" April told him catching her breath putting her hands on her hips "What you going on about now?"

"I saw you April" He tells her and she tilts her head to the before picking up her water taking a swig from the bottle "With Leyton before first period"

"Oh that was nothing" April waved it off "We were just talking"

"And that required touching?" He questioned raising his eye brow

"Oh for god sake Reece" April shook her head at him turning away "We hugged... Big deal"

"After everything that has happened, I think it is a very big deal" Reece comments looking at me.

"You seriously need to get over what has happened" April tells him "Nothing is going on with me and Leyton. We hugged that's all" April puts her bottle of water down by her bag "It was totally innocent"

"Yeah and I thought that about the other times you guys communicated through touching and it seemed he liked you more than it being innocent, so I'm sorrrryyyyy if I'm a little bit pissed at you for hugging him" Reece stated raising his voice making April jump a little.

"I dealt with it didn't I?" April questioned "I picked you over him Reece. I love you"

"And it took you breaking up with me to prove that" Reece reminded her "You questioned that love for me because of him A, I'm trying to get over that, but it's hard when I see him touching you"

"Baby" April walks closer to Reece taking his face in her small hands "I love you" She placed a soft kiss on his lips "No one else, but you and I'm sorry I doubted that because I shouldn't have. My heart belongs to you and forever it will"

"I love you too" Reece pulled her into his embrace hugging her tight "Just don't leave me again"

"Wouldn't dream of it" April whispered

**So please tell me what you think? Please review, the more reviews the more it gets me writing. I hope you like it. I know this makes Leyton sound bad, but I reversed his hatred at the end because I couldn't have him hate April even though she deserved it a little loool. **


	40. Where Do You Think We'll Be In 10 Years?

**So this is the second to last chapter before the one I'm going to do 10 years into the future. I want to thank all my reviewers and readers for reading the story and following me throughout. Thank you for being patient with the story and I love you all for it. **

**Where do you think we'll be in 10 years time?**

Walking home April needed to clear her head. Reece nearly had a fit about her just talking and hugging Leyton like it was such a big deal... jeez. Opening the front door to her house she walked in throwing her bag on the couch walking into the kitchen he found her Mom and Austin.

"Hey darling" Brooke smiled as she out Austin in his walker. Watching him walk off Brooke turned back to the pot on the stove.

"Hey Mom" April plonked herself down on the stool by the island.

"How was school?" Brooke asked putting some pepper into the pot.

"It was interesting" April nodded taking her phone out of her pocket to check for any messages "Dinner smells nice"

"Spaghetti bolognaise with mushrooms and garlic bread" Brooke tells her daughter "Your favourite"

"Yummy" April's eyes lit up "Nothing better than Spag bowl" April's phone went of seeing a text from Reece.

_I love you baby. Always and forever XOXO_

April smiled at the text biting down on her lip pressing reply, she typed her response.

_I love you too bubs. Always and forever_

Sending the text April jumps down from the stool "Where's dad, Mason and Bret?"

"Mason and Bret are with Grandma Karen and dad is writing in his office down town" Brooke answers with a smile "Austin wanted to stay"

"Oh right okay, well I'm gonna go to my room, I'll be back in a bit" April skipped out the kitchen without waiting for her Mom's response.

October sat on the park bench writing in her little purple book. Kieran started towards her with two ice-cream cones in his hands. October smiled up at him closing her book and putting it back in her bag. He sat down beside her handing her the cone.

"Thanks" She licked at her ice-cream "My favourite strawberry"

"Yeep" Kieran nodded also taking a lick from his "So everyone seems happy now"

"Yeah except Lilly is waiting for Liam to say he loves her" October said watching the little kids playing in the sand pit.

"You ever want kids?" Kieran asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I've thought about it" She answered "1 boy and 2 girls"

"Wow the guys over ruled by the girls then" Kieran joked pulling her closer

"Yeep" October nodded with a grin on her face "The girls will win their dad over every time with their puppy dog eyes and if they're like me then they will get whatever they like from him"

"If I remember rightly Miss Scott, when you learned who your real dad was you reacted rather badly towards his fiancée at the time" Kieran reminded her as she gave him an eye roll.

"Yeah... yeah" October waved it off "Now everything had changed, we get what we want. Twins rule"

"Oh I know that fact" Kieran leaned in and kissed her cheek then she turned her face towards him and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on" October stood up pulling Kieran with her "Let's go for a swim"

"And where do you suppose we do that?" He asked

"Mrs Hoverdale is on holiday and she keeps a key under the plant pot, come on let's go" October said giggling as they headed down the street.

"Oh Miss October you do know how to please me" Kieran followed her with their fingers entwined.

"Hey Jess" Leyton walked into Honey Bee. Jessica's Mum owns the shop "Ready to go?"

"Hey Ley" Jessica walked around the counter checking the prices on the rack behind Leyton "Actually Mum isn't back yet and I can't just leave plus we have a new girl in and she doesn't know the ropes yet. Would you hate me if we had dinner here"

"Of course I wouldn't, I'd even help you out" Leyton smiles at her pulling her into him giving her a small sweet kiss "I'll go get something for us and we'll eat here then I'll help you out for a while"

"You sure you don't mind and you don't hate me?" Jessica asked giving him her puppy dog eyes

"Of course I don't" Leyton laughed "Burger and chips with extra cheese?"

"Yes please" Jessica nodded with a sweet smile.

"Coming right up baby" Leyton said as he left the shop.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked Lilly as they sat in his bedroom. She's been acting weird ever since the talk she had with October about the feelings she felt towards him.

"Nothing wrong" She lied walking around his room to the window.

"Don't lie to me Lil" Liam walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist placing his chin on her shoulder "Talk to me"

"I'm just confused that's all" She admits playing with the curtain, twirling the hem in her fingers.

"Confused?" He questioned "What about?"

"Us" Lilly turned around to face him not knowing how close he was until their heads nearly collided.

"What about us?"

"What do you feel for me Liam?" She asked seeing the confused look on his face.

"You know how I feel about you Lil"

She shakes her head pushing out of his embrace "Nah I don't, you never did tell me... not really"

"You mean a lot to me baby" He tells her and she nods that wasn't what she wanted him to say. She wanted to hear the three words she felt for him "You're my baby girl"

"Yeah I know" Lilly walks over to the pictures that were on the notice board he had up in his room. The biggest picture was of them at school yesterday that he took in the quad "I love this picture"

"Yeah so do I and you know why?" He asked

"Nope, wanna tell me" She says still not facing him just looking at the picture.

"Because the girl I am totally in love with is sitting on my lap" Liam says with a smile.

Lilly turned on her heels faster than a lion catching its prey. Her head whipped around faster than her body. She looked at him with the smile attached to his face. Did she just hear him correctly? Did he just say his in love with her?

"What did you say?" She mutters not being able to move her body

"I said that I'm totally in love with you" Liam walked closer to her "I love you Lilly"

"You do?" She looked up at him and when he nodded she squealed jumping into his arms "I love you too"

"That's good because I was getting worried there when you didn't say it back" He joked making her giggle "So tell me Lil, where do you think we'll be in the future?"

"Happy with a family maybe" She answered "I would love a family with you"

"Good because I would love my children to have you as their mother" Liam grinned pulling her into another hug "In 10 years we'll be married and still very much in love with a baby boy, our own house and the careers we love all so much"

"Promise" Lilly whispered

"I promise" He muttered back as she held onto him a little tighter.

A knock at the door brought April out of her day dream. Brooke was in the study, Lucas was still out, Austin was asleep while Mason and Bret where at Grandma Karen's house. Skipping to the door April smiled when she saw Reece standing on the other side of it.

"Hey baby" She pulled him into a hug "What you doing here?"

"I missed you and thought I'd come see ya" He replied kissing her cheek

"Well I missed you too and seeing you is always nice"

"So can I come in or you gonna make me stand out here?" Reece asked smiling at his girlfriend.

"Oh right of course" April giggled "Sorry, come in" She moved out of the way as Reece walked pass her and she shutting the door "Come lets go to my room, Mom is in the study and Austin is asleep"

"Okay" Reece took Aprils hand that she held out and followed her up the stairs to her room "I remember when this was taken" Reece commented when he saw the picture of him and April on her wall "We were at My Beach house and you just insisted on having your picture taken with me"

"Yeah well you were my boyfriend" April jumped on her bed crossed legged "Besides don't act like you didn't want your picture taken with me Mr April please take the pic with me, you know you love me"

"Alright... alright so I wanted the picture taken too" Reece laughed walking around her room "It looks good on your wall though, I love the way you did it with us in the middle and the little pics around it. Very nice baby"

"Why thank you boyfriend, I love it too" April grinned looking up at the wall "I have been known to have good ideas"

"That you have A" Reece agreed "Just like the idea of us sneaking into Miss Martins home room to get my phone back"

"That was so much fun" April giggled "The look on your face when she came in to get her purse she left behind. You actually thought we were going to get caught or something"

"Yeah well she turned the lights on and everything. I was hind under the desk. She could have easily saw me" Reece argued making April laugh even more.

"But she didn't"

"Yeah on luck" Reece nodded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was fun though" April kneeled up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind kissing his neck.

"Yeah for you it was"

"You got your phone back like I promised" April whispered into his ear

"Yeah okay so maybe I did" Reece turned around flopping her back on her bed climbing onto of her.

"No maybe about it" April muttered "I got it back for you"

"That you did" Reece leaned down planting a kiss on her lips "Where do you think we'll be in 10 years time?" He asked shocking April.

She sat up climbing into his lap as he sat legged crossed on her bed "Hoping with you, happy and 1 kid... possibly a girl just like me"

"You still wanna be with me in 10 years time?" He asked shocked by her answer.

"Of course" She nodded "Don't you want to be with me"

"No I do" He assured her "I just thought maybe you'd get bored of me and want someone else"

"That will never happen, I choose you for a reason baby" April tells him "I don't want to lose you. I want a family with you. I want to grow old beside you and only you"

"But where only 16 A" Reece laughed cupping her face in his hand.

"I don't care" She replied stroking his cheek "I don't want no one else, but you"

"That's good we've cleared that up then because I don't want anyone else, but you too" Reece smiled kissing her lips once again then pulling away "So in 10 years time we'll be 26, married or engaged with a child or two, our own house and careers where happy with"

"Deal" April nodded pushing back on her bed climbing on top of him so she was straddling him now "I girl and 1 boy, the family I've always wanted"

**So please tell me what you think? Please review, the more reviews the more it gets me writing. I hope you like it. **


End file.
